Dígame Tonks
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Díganme Tonks. Así es como me gusta que me llamen, y cómo le pedí a él cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando... ¿enamorando? Perdón: cuando me di cuenta que era mi rival favorito. Pero nunca pensé que la cosa fuera tan en serio. Terminado.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

.

Soy algo torpe, lo sé, y me río un poco fuerte. Tengo la asombrosa habilidad de ser Metamorfomaga, lo que me hace ver, a veces, como fenómeno. No soy muy buena para hacer el aseo y para vestirme apropiadamente; en conclusión, tengo tendencia a ser _diferente_ a la chica promedio. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, continuo siendo muy normal, con alegrías, tristezas, problemas que llegan a volarte el trasero y soluciones que son menos útiles que el conserje de Hogwarts.

Por supuesto, creí siempre que el único grave problema que tendría que enfrentar en mi vida, serían los que abordarían el tema familiar, o los que generaba mi madre cuando me regañaba. Pero, nunca pensé que mi vida fuera a dar un giro tan brusco sólo por la miope acción de Cupido.

El amor, definitivamente, parece acarrear más infelicidad y dolores de cabeza que cualquier otra cosa y aún así continúas siendo, por la mayoría de tu vida, esclava de éste, aunque te retuerza las entrañas, te haga gastar rollos de papel higiénico tanto llorar; aunque te deje en carne viva las nalgas por la urticaria que te ha dado por la incertidumbre de si te quiere o no, y aunque te azote con el látigo de la indiferencia y la crueldad diez mil veces.

Claro que, no por ser Tonks me salvaría de ese inconveniente. No por ser Tonks, me dejaría de enamorar de las personas más complicadas del mundo. No por ser Tonks me zafaría de las flechas de Cupido.

Y no, por ser Tonks, sería más inteligente frente a este sentimiento que otras personas.

Es aquí donde comienza la historia de la primera etapa oculta de mi vida amorosa. Una historia que nadie que me conociera habría creído posible…


	2. El caldero volador

**I. ****El caldero volador**

.

¡Uf! Eso fue algo que jamás había pensado en mi vida. No es que fuese una pervertida o una come-hombres, de hecho ni siquiera era eso. Todo lo contrario. Admito que, lo único que hago es molestar, fastidiar y demostrar mi total inmadurez en todas sus facetas, ¿pero dedicarme al sexo masculino? No. Salvo con una excepción. Una maldita excepción, que era inevitable e insoslayable por más que mi ego se negara.

Soy inquieta, pero no me considero rebelde. De hecho, cuando se trata de mortificar a alguien, lo hago de manera silenciosa para que nadie lo note: soy demasiado torpe y no puedo controlarlo, y gracias a mi minuciosidad para hacer bromas jamás he ganado un castigo. En realidad… exceptuando otra vez éste momento. No era mi culpa. No era mi maldita culpa que su capa ondeara de esa manera, como si me llamara. No era mi maldita culpa que sus ojos negros me incitaran a hacer cosas indebidas. No era mi maldita, maldita, re contra maldita culpa que su voz fuera como el demiurgo arrullador de mi mente que, en vez de hacer concentrarme en los deberes, hace que me distraiga y comience a tener fantasías en plena clase. No estoy diciendo que me guste, o algo así. Simplemente… me encanta. Como rival, claro. ¿Cuál es el problema de todo esto, la razón por la que estoy limpiando el aula de Pociones después de clases, en mi tercer día de séptimo y último año? Él, el único: Severus Snape.

No fue por nada, claro, y no tenía excusas para lo que hice; no voy a mentir diciendo que el demonio me poseyó para hechizar el caldero de Lockwood, ese idiota de Slytherin, para que comenzara a girar en el aire y lanzara su contenido por todos lados, dejando unos horribles manchones verdes en los pupitres y el suelo. Suerte que a nadie le cayó en la cara. De seguro me gano el castigo del año si es así. En fin. El punto es que estaba intentando quitar la última mancha, la vigésima mancha, para así poder ir a cenar, porque el estómago me rugía. Sé que podría largarme, pero no me agradaría obtener ración doble de castigo al día siguiente por una miserable mancha en una de las sillas.

—¿Todavía limpiando, Tonks?

Diablos. Maldito Shacklebolt que me asusta. Al menos habló bajo, porque con un grito me da un ataque al corazón.

—Pues es lo que ves, la diversión hay que pagarla caro. Pero ya termino.

—¿Y tu varita?

—Snape me la confiscó —gruñí algo avergonzada.

Mi compañero alzó las cejas.

—Wow. Vas a tener que andarte con cuidado si no quieres que te confisque la libertad. Saca la mano —quité la mano. ¡Mi salvador! Cinco minutos más me quedaban para quitar esa mancha, y esos cinco minutos eran valiosos — ¡Evanesco! —la mancha desapareció — Ahora puedes ir a buscar tu varita. En la sala común te he guardado unas raciones para comer, porque hace media hora que terminó la cena. Snape debe estar en su despacho. Te espero en la sala común.

—¡Gracias! —susurré. El despacho de Snape estaba al lado, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Aún así, con esas orejas de murciélago de seguro podría haber oído algo. En ese caso, tal vez Kingsley cumpliría el castigo conmigo. Eso no era tan malo.

Intentando ser digna, acercándome a la puerta, enredando el pie derecho en la pata de una silla en el camino, golpeé dos veces. Con eso, supuse, que era más que suficiente.

—Adelante —refunfuñó una voz. Su voz. Temblé ligeramente. No significa nada, por supuesto.

Abrí la puerta y entré, quedándome prácticamente a tres centímetros del umbral, como si pretendiera escapar en cualquier momento, con un pie más atrás.

—¿Terminaste? —me espetó, dejando la labor de revisar pociones y aproximándoseme. Asentí con sequedad— Veamos —pasó por mi lado, empujándome del hombro.

Observé como inspeccionaba cada rincón del aula. En el caso de que, por pura mala suerte hubiese quedado alguna mancha, habría asegurado que Snape estaba ciego. Pero eso era imposible. Al menos cumplí bien mi castigo, aunque parte del crédito era para Shacklebolt.

—Aquí tienes tu varita —me la tendió. Cuando la iba a recibir, la alejó nuevamente. Nos miramos a los ojos. Sin querer mi pelo castaño se puso algo rosa. Tenía estrictamente prohibido, por la profesora McGonagall, tener el pelo de ese color — Si vuelvo —comenzó, amenazante —a presenciar la más mínima broma, desorden, exclamación fuera de lugar, aunque no sea en mi clase, Nymphadora Tonks, te aseguro que no vas a tener que soportar un castigo de media tarde. Ya he tenido suficiente de ti durante seis años, y la mayoría te las he perdonado.—me puso la varita en la palma derecha con brusquedad, dirigiéndome esa imperturbable mirada gélida — Buenas noches.

Cuando pegó el portazo en su despacho, suspiré y me dejé caer en la silla. Fue demasiado mi ímpetu, porque me fui hacia atrás y provoqué un tremendo estruendo. Sin embargo, antes de que el peli-grasiento asomara su narizota por la puerta, yo ya estaba corriendo hacia las bodegas, para poder quedarme a salvo en la sala común de Helga Hufflepuff.

Kingsley me estaba esperando en uno de los sillones con una bandeja de plata en los brazos. Cada cosa que estaba en ella la devoré sin piedad, necesitaba componer energías… para mañana volver a la carga con mis locuras.

—¿Para qué hiciste lo que hiciste? —me preguntó mi amigo.

—Porque Lockwood es un imbécil, un arrogante. Y es Slytherin.

—Claro, pero podrías haberlo hecho cuando Snape no te estaba mirando —me dijo como si pudiera tener un grado de retraso mental.

Me quedé callada.

—¿Qué? —me incitó.

—Me gusta fastidiar a Snape —mascullé entre dientes.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero antes te limitabas sólo a hablar toda la clase. Jamás has hecho algo así. Además, sabes que eres bastante torpe con los encantamientos.

Eso lo tenía más que claro. El real propósito era que el caldero explotara, no que flotara. Pero flotó y giró, y fue algo similar a una explosión, pero en menor grado de daño.

—¿Y te vas a poner a fastidiar todas las clases, acaso?

—Supongo. Las pociones no son lo mío, y por lo menos quiero recibir mis reprobados con honor: haciéndole el año imposible a Snape.

Shacklebolt suspiró, exasperado y se echó hacia atrás, hacia el respaldo del sillón. Luego, me volvió a mirar.

—Tienes el pelo algo rosa, ¿sabías? ¿McGonagall te quitó la prohibición?

—No. —contesté, controlándome para que mi condición de metamorfomaga volviera mi pelo a castaño.

A cambio de eso, sin saber mucho por qué, o evadiendo el por qué de mis pensamientos, me sonrojé.

No sabía por qué demonios la cara de Snape seguía flotando entre mis neuronas como una nube tormentosa.


	3. Inodoros de defensa

**II. ****Inodoros de defensa**

.

Admito que soy tan cambiante como mi condición especial de magia. Cambio mucho físicamente, igual que en mis decisiones. En la noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, me prometí que no fastidiaría más en clases de ningún profesor, con mayor razón en las de Snape. Al pobre podría terminar sacándole las canas verdes que no tenía con los demás estudiantes, y me sentí algo similar a lástima. Pues bien, cumplí. El fin de semana sólo me dediqué a los deberes con la ayuda del sabelotodo de Shacklebolt, y me la pasé hojeando libros en la biblioteca para escribir las muchas redacciones que debía. En la de Snape escribí bastante: había pedido veinte centímetros, claro. Y me faltaron sólo dos, pero por dos centímetros… ¿quién pondría un cero por eso? Tal vez ni siquiera se diera cuenta. No me lo imaginaba sacando una cinta métrica para hacer mediciones.

No sentí la necesidad de conversar y distraer a mi compañera de puesto, ni tampoco de fastidiar a nadie ni lunes, ni martes, ni miércoles, ni jueves, por la única razón de que no me tocaba con él hasta el viernes. Y el viernes cambié de postura por completo cuando lo vi aparecer por la puerta con su toga negra, ondeando tras él… Se me resbaló el codo de la mesa y me fui con silla y todo al suelo provocando un estruendo terrible. Más que la silla, fueron las carcajadas que estallaron incluso antes de que me pegara el porrazo. Con el pelo rojo de vergüenza me puse de pie y acomodé la silla.

—Aprovechando que se ha parado efusivamente, Nymphadora Tonks —me dijo Snape mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio con esa profunda mirada de asesino profesional —recolécteme todos los pergaminos de las redacciones.

—Pero…

—Ahora.

Ni siquiera supe por qué dije el "pero", porque no tenía ninguna excusa. La cosa era decir algo. Me acomodé la falda dignamente, tropecé con mi propia silla y pasé pupitre por pupitre solicitando los informes. Lockwood, por supuesto, se rió en mi cara tirándome unas cuantas gotas de su asquerosa saliva y depositó su roñoso pergamino sólo para arrebatármelo antes de que yo cerrara la mano en él.

—Entrégamelo, por favor —susurré para que sólo él escuchara. La voz me salió un poco fuerte, así que en un radio de un metro se giraron varias cabezas de Slytherins y rieron por lo bajo.

—Claro, Nymphadora.

—No me digas Nymphadora.

—Sí, Nymphadora.

Algo que nunca me ha gustado es que me digan Nymphadora. Es horrible, es denigrante, es el nombre más feo que he podido oír en mi vida, y no sé cómo diablos mis padres decidieron dejarme en vergüenza de por vida con tanta crueldad, si lo único que hice fue nacer, nada más. Y, tanto que he repetido que _no_ me gusta, que el colegio entero sabe que detesto que me llamen de esa manera. Por acción instintiva agarré el pergamino y lo tironeé para quitárselo de la mano. Lockwood, de la risueña expresión de su cara pasó a una de seriedad. Jaló él también, y yo lo volví a hacer. Finalmente agarré el pergamino con las dos manos, y fue tanta la fuerza que generamos, que éste se rajó y salí despedida hacia el suelo nuevamente, haciendo que todos los pergaminos recolectados volaran por el aire y quedaran esparcidos en el suelo.

—¡Profesor, ha roto mi trabajo! —se quejó el perro sarnoso de Lockwood desde su mugroso asiento. El peligraso de Snape me miró con las cejas arqueadas y suspiró.

—Después de clases te quedas. Y no acepto excusas. Ahora, siéntate —agregó cuando vio que yo me estaba agachando para recoger los pergaminos —. Lockwood, serás aprobado por la inutilidad de la señorita Nymphadora. Ahora, veamos si eres más inteligente que ella y puedes recoger los trabajos sin mayores problemas.

Si por poco me salía el humo de las orejas, pero tuve que obedecerle porque no quedaba otro camino y me enfurruñé en mi asiento apenas poniendo atención a su clase. Los labios los tenía blancos tanto hacer presión, evitando los gruñidos que quería proferir.

Cabe decir que este idiota se jactaba de recoger los trabajos como si lo hiciera de maravillas. Y también puedo agregar que mi casa, Hufflepuff, no me tenía mucho respeto porque, por mi culpa, casi siempre estábamos en cuarto lugar con los puntajes. ¿Esperanzas para la copa de las casa? Ninguna.

Luego, el satánico de Snape nos dejó con la poción alargadora de piernas la cual, se supone, tenía que quedar amarilla, y me quedó azul, mientras él revisaba los informes en su escritorio.

Cuando comenzó a examinar a cada estudiante para vigilar sus pociones correspondientes, se detuvo ante mí más de lo esperado. Yo estaba con la cabeza gacha, nerviosísima, y mi pelo largo, en sus puntas, estaba tomando nuevamente el color rosado. Tomó la cuchara y alzó un poco de su contenido, dejándolo caer.

—Tiene un cero bien merecido, Nymphadora. Estoy orgulloso de usted.

Me obligué a cerrar la boca con todas mis fuerzas. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que quedarme después de clases. Y pensé que hasta ahí habían quedado mis humillaciones del día. Sin embargo me gané un cero en mi redacción por los dos centímetros que me habían faltado, y lo publicó ante todos.

—Está tan mal escrito que no saco nada con entregártelo. Es incorregible —y sin más lo botó en el tacho de la basura y le prendió fuego con la varita. Lo único que me acuerdo es que abrí la boca como estúpida.

Por fin tocaron la campana para el recreo, ya me estaba comenzando a impacientar. Mientras todos dejaban la sala, y Shacklebolt me daba una palmada de apoyo en el hombro, yo me dejaba caer en la mesa, abatida. Snape se plantó delante de mí cuando no quedó nadie más en el aula.

—Bájate de la mesa —me ordenó.

Y lo hice. Sola no era muy valiente de enfrentarlo.

—Ahora, sígueme.

—¿Qué…? —iba a preguntar que qué diablos tenía que hacer para cumplir mi castigo, pero él me interrumpió. Claro, el desgraciado casi siempre sabe lo que uno piensa, así que de seguro me había _leído_ la mente.

—Irás al baño del tercer piso a limpiarlo.

—Pero, ¿no que está…? — ¿… fuera de servicio? Eso era lo que planeaba preguntar.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no tenga que estar sucio y que jamás haya sido utilizado —con mucha fuerza me agarró del brazo y me llevó casi corriendo hasta el tercer piso. Tenía un montón de fuerza, y era una cabeza más alto que yo, así que imposible intentar liberarme.

—Debe quedar todo impecable.

—Pero Myrtle va a…

—Me importa un bledo esa ridícula. Aprenderás a tratar con ella si no quieres que llene el baño de agua.

Era imposible tranzar con Snape, definitivamente. Pero luego supe que era peor hacerlo con Myrtle la Llorona, el maldito fantasma de una niña fea y tonta, habitante de aquel baño. ¡Juro que intenté ser amigable! Fui amable, y ella lo fue hasta que le pedí si podía salir de su inodoro para limpiarlo. Ella se enojó. Entonces lo hice explotar. Pero la idea no era hacerlo explotar, sino hacer que ella se fuera por las cañerías. Obviamente se alzó furiosa y gritándome todo tipo de cosas. Lo único que atiné fue, con mi pobre magia, sacar los retretes de su lugar y lanzárselos como tiro al blanco, como si con eso pudiera detenerla de sus gritos. Ella, para defenderse, me atravesó varias veces dejándome el cuerpo resentido, pero aún así yo seguía siendo más ágil y más estúpida que ella, así que los movimientos que salían de mí eran prácticamente involuntarios y fatales para ella.

Finalmente recordé que en cualquier momento podía llegar Snape a revisar si estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo, y salí corriendo de allí. _Diré que fue Peeves. Pero no me creerá _pensé desesperada. Sabía que me encontraría y me impondría otro castigo. Pero, en el fondo, yo sabía que no me rendiría tan fácilmente.


	4. Duelo con Lockwood

**III. ****Duelo con Lockwood**

.

Decidí subir hasta el sexto piso para ganar ventaja en el caso de que cierta persona ya hubiese descubierto el desmán que había causado en el baño y a la pobre Myrtle. No era que me diera pena, pero seguía siendo una desdichada. Por algo se murió tan joven. ¿Seré desdichada yo? No me sentía como una, así que no tendría que por qué morirme en esos instantes, al menos que Snape decidiera lanzarme un Avada Kedavra o simplemente me tirara por la ventana. ¡Oh! No, otra idea mejor: tal vez apareciera el estúpido de Lockwood con su amigo Masterson para molestarme… Como estaba ya ocurriendo.

Doblé una esquina para buscar un acceso fácil para subir lo más directamente hacia el piso deseado, pero me topé de frente con ese desgraciado. Entre Lockwood y Snape, no sé porqué prefería a Snape. No obstante, Lockwood ya me había visto y era más que peligroso mostrarle mi espalda flacuchenta para que practicara con ella un encantamiento látigo o algo por el estilo.

—Vaya, vaya… Mira, Liam, con quien nos venimos a topar.

Liam Masterson era una copia barata de Lockwood. Si alguien hubiese osado a imitarme ya le habría sacado los ojos hace rato. Oh, oh. Pensamientos Black. No, corroboro: si alguien hubiese osado a imitarme, ya le habría hecho enterarse de una manera muy antipática.

Masterson formuló una sonrisa patética, igual a la de Lockwood. Tal vez fuesen hermanastros, y ninguno de los dos estúpidos se había dado cuenta.

—No tengo ganas de pelear, Lockwood. En serio —mentí descaradamente. De pelear tenía un montón de ganas, y los hechizos defensivos me salían de lujo, el gran problema es que las probabilidades dictaban que había un cien por ciento de posibilidad que resbalara, cayera y me golpeara con el suelo, o que chocara contra alguna armadura y la derribara. Y no veía a nadie cerca como para que pudiera ayudarme.

—Pero nosotros sí, ¿no, Liam?

—Sí, Alfred, tenemos ganas de pelear, ¿oíste, Nymphadora?

Sacaron las varitas de sus bolsillos y me señalaron sin vacilar.

—En serio no me gusta hacerle esto muchachos pero… —en un segundo desenvainé la varita y exclamé — ¡Desmaius!

Pero Lockwood lo esquivó a tiempo, y Masterson no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

—¡Densaungeo!

Los evadí pegando un salto hacia la derecha —no quería tener los dientes como conejo— , pero las piernas se me enredaron y caí, casi de boca, si no es porque pongo la mano izquierda que sonó al fracturarse. Solté una blasfemia terrible. Mi madre me habría metido un sopapo en la garganta para sacarme la palabra del alma.

Para que no me llegara el _Fregotego _convocado por Lookwood directo a la boca, agaché la cabeza. Sentí cómo se me llenaba de espuma, y luego rodé a la derecha, alzando la varita a ciegas por sobre mi cabeza.

Granos. Pensé en granos.

—¡Furnunculus!

Por el grito desgarrador que escuché debió haberle llegado a Masterson.

Me atreví a alzar la cabeza para observarlo, por puro placer, y la verdad es que fue placentero verle un globo rojo en vez de un ojo izquierdo.

Ese segundo de distracción fue perfecto para Lockwood. Por suerte, no era muy creativo o violento para los duelos.

—¡Oppugno!

Apareció una olla vieja por la punta de la varita, que me pegó de lleno en la frente, dejándome atontada, pero no lo suficiente como para no moverme. Volví a rodar, me arrodillé en una pierna y realicé mis últimos dos hechizos defensivos del día.

—¡Expelliarmus! —ese fue para Lockwood, que fue a chocar contra una de las armaduras —, ¡Petríficus Totalus! —y ese fue para Masterson, que al mismo tiempo gritó _Oppugno_, tal como lo había hecho Lockwood, y me llegó otra olla en la frente, botándome al piso y dejándome tonta de verdad. Lo único que sé es que Masterson cayó hecho tabla con su ojo izquierdo parecido a un racimo de uvas con tamaño doble.

—Maldita fenómeno —gruñó Lockwood adolorido, tratando de reincorporarse de las piezas de metal de la armadura, o eso creí, por el ruido de metal chocando.

Sí, fenómeno era como me llamaban muchas veces por ser Metamorfomaga. Lo que no sabían era que, ser Metamorfomaga, era de lo mejor. Idiotas.

De pronto oí voces, y pensé por un momento en que eran estudiantes, pero era peor: fantasmas.

—… Y es en serio, mi querida Dama Gris —decía Nick Casi Decapitado, fantasma pomposo de Gryffindor —, en esos tiempos el hechizo de Desaparición no se había descubierto, y quienes lo practicaban lo hacían por coincidencia más que… ¡Por el tendón que me afirma la cabeza! ¿Qué es esto?

—Hay que llamar a algún profesor —sugirió la Dama gris con su voz pacífica.

Yo todavía estaba algo ida por los dos ollazos que me dieron, pero traté de reincorporarme, temía que Lockwood se lanzara contra mí otra vez.

Pero eso no sucedió. Se oyeron pasos, y eso sí que indicaba peligro. Con mayor razón cuando se trataba de los pasos de Snape, que ya me sabía de memoria.

—Profesor, ha habido un duelo, doblando la esquina… —oí que decía Nick a lo lejos.

Snape no tardó en aparecer, y fui yo a quien se le acercó primero. Me tomó de los brazos y me paró con brusquedad. No pude evitar marearme, pero eso no me impidió ver su cara de asco al mirar mi frente. Con la mano buena me toqué dos huevos en el lugar afectado.

—Lockwood, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

—No, creo que me torcí un pie.

Snape apuntó a Masterson deshaciendo el encantamiento. Éste se puso de pie, hecho una fiera.

—Masterson, lleva a Lockwood a la enfermería, y aprovecha para ir por tu ojo.

—Yo no fui la que empezó todo esto…

—Tú empezaste, maldita mestiza —le escupió Lockwood mientras su amigo lo ayudaba a caminar.

—No me interesa quién empezó esto.

Ya veía con claridad, así que me dio terror su mirada de perro rabioso. Pero más terror me dio cuando me tomó de la muñeca izquierda. Tuve que soltar un grito desgarrador.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Me… me… fracturé la muñeca —tartamudeé con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Con brusquedad me agarró de la parte posterior del cuello y me llevó a cien por hora hacia la enfermería.

—Ni te atrevas a excusarte —me advirtió en el camino.

Madame Pomfrey miró con malos ojos a Snape al ver cómo me tenía del cuello, pero no le dijo nada, salvo preguntar qué me había pasado.

—Tuvo un duelo no permitido y se fracturó la muñeca.

—Ah, nada que no puede arreglar en un segundo. Puede retirarse, profesor Snape.

—No. Me quedaré a esperar, porque tengo que hablar unas palabras con Nymphadora Tonks.

La amable enfermera me llevó del codo hasta una cama.

—Lo siento mucho, pero la hinchazón de la frente no la puedo curar.

—No importa —dije. Y es de verdad no me importaba.

¿Qué me iba a decir Snape? Castigo. Sí, _"Nymphadora Tonks, tu castigo será limpiar el suelo del castillo con la lengua"_, o, _"Nymphadora Tonks, tu castigo será suicidarte sin ensuciar con sangre"_. Oh, eso sonó muy Black. Me quedo con la primera.

Pomfrey me curó la mano en un segundo, pero me puso una venda por si las moscas, porque la tenía aún delicada e hinchada.

—Listo, querida y… oh.

Lockwood acababa de entrar arrastrando el pie, ayudado por Masterson.

Madam Pomfrey fue hasta ellos y se distrajo. Yo iba a pararme, pero Snape me hizo una indicación de que me quedara allí. Se aproximó, imponente, y cerró el dosel de la cama, ocultándonos de la vista de los demás.


	5. Puntos negros

**IV. ****Puntos negros**

.

Pensé que no se sentaría, pero así lo hizo, lo que me obligó a irme hacia la cabecera, donde estaba la almohada, para mantenerme alejada. Su mirada realmente daba miedo, y había algo más que me intimidaba… y atraía.

Sacó la varita, apuntó cada cortina, y no pasó nada, así que no tengo idea qué hizo.

—¿Has estudiado Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras últimamente, Nymphadora? —indagó con su sutil voz de serpiente, apenas moviendo los labios.

—No… n-no —nunca tartamudeo… ¡y ahora lo venía a hacer!

—Bien. Lo que he hecho a las cortinas no lo sabrás en las clases, pero sólo te adelanto que es para que nuestras voces no se oigan. Y lo inventé yo —se jactó. ¿El muy petulante había inventado un hechizo?

—Prof…

—¡Silencio!

Me callé y tragué saliva. Creo que me puse un poco roja de nervios. Me refiero a ROJA, del color rojo, no del color rubor.

—Tengo muy poca paciencia, Nymphadora Tonks. Y tú ya me la has quitado toda. Eso es muy malo —y si era muy malo, ¿por qué me hablaba con tanta tranquilidad? — ¿No quieres que me desquite con los demás, o sí?

—Los demás no tendrían nada que ver en…

Se inclinó mostrando los dientes. Estábamos a más de un metro de distancia, pero su mirada la sentía como a tres centímetros, era demasiado aguda.

—Me-has-quitado-la-paciencia —recalcó —. Te restaré los veinticinco puntos que ha logrado ganar Hufflepuff. Pensé en dar una oportunidad a la casa de surgir, evitando relacionar tus estupideces con esto, pero con tu comportamiento… —hizo una mueca — Pronto tendrás más puntos negros en la cara que puntos para dar a Hufflepuff.

—Por favor —imploré con mis ojos oscuros muy abiertos, llevándome la mano a la cara inconscientemente —castígueme si quiere, pero no le quite puntos a la casa por mi culpa.

Soltó una risa despectiva, lo que me hizo temblar un poco, y temblar la cama.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras, Nymphadora Tonks… Black?

Mi segundo apellido lo dijo con odio, como si fuera una grosería pronunciarlo.

—¿Crees que eres importante, eh? ¿Crees que puedes comprar a los profesores, suplicándoles con castigos, como lo hacía tu querido primo Sirius?

—Sirius no tiene nada que ver con esto, ni siquiera…

—Lo admirabas, ¿a que sí? ¿O lo sigues admirando por hacer lo que hizo? Quieres seguir sus pasos, eso es.

—No, yo…

El idiota no me quería dejar explicarme. Le temblaba la barbilla al hablarme y poco a poco se me acercaba, como una serpiente venenosa. Y eso no era lo peor, es que realmente me estaba haciendo sentir mal. Sirius Black, mi primo en segundo grado, era un tabú de mi madre, ya que en la infancia se habían llevado de pelos, fueron como hermanos, pero desde que se había metido en la cárcel… Y yo lo conocí lo suficiente como para quererlo mucho. Así que no era mi tema preferido.

—Déjame quitarte la ilusión, los buenos recuerdos. Para que sepas, tu querido primo era un verdadero atado de problemas; le encantaba ser el centro de atención tal como lo haces tú, sobre todo…

—¡Diablos! Si a usted le caía mal mi primo, no es mi problema ¿Me piensa castigar o qué? —le espeté, poniéndome de pie.

Le grité lo bastante fuerte como para que me enfrentara. El desgraciado me apuntó con la varita, directo al pecho.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Nymphadora. No eres ningún ser especial como para que te creas el cuento de que eres lo mejor. Veo que tienes un montón de sangre Black corriendo por las venas —soltó con desprecio.

¡Por favor! ¿Creerme lo mejor? Jamás lo he hecho, y no lo iba a hacer en ese instante. El problema es usted, estúpido. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? Sólo me encantaba llamar su maldita atención, me daban igual los demás. Por mí que Lockwood se fuera al infierno y me dejara molestar a Snape en paz. Aunque, debo reconocer, que me daba miedo de todos modos.

Movió la varita por última vez, en dirección a las cortinas, y, dirigiéndome una mirada que sugería un "córtate la cabeza", se fue de la enfermería, seguido por su capa.

Tardíamente me llegó el efecto del enojo. Que hablaran de mí todo lo que quisieran, pero cuando incluían a mi familia… Eso era muy malo. Los Black eran una rama aparte, y los odiaba bastante para querer algo con ellos.

Snape había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y lo iba a pagar. No era que tuviera un plan en ese instante, pero ya se me ocurriría algo para desquitarme.

Por suerte, Lockwood estaba acompañando a Masterson para que le desinflaran la coliflor del ojo. No podía hacer nada, salvo hacerme un gesto grosero con la mano, sin que Madame Pomfrey se diera cuenta.

Camino a la sala común pasé al baño a mirarme la cara. ¡Uf! El único punto negro que tenía estaba en mi nariz, en una parte que no se notaba. Así que Snape debió haberlo dicho sólo para burlarse.

Llegando a la sala común me puse de cabeza a hacer los deberes con ayuda de Shacklebolt, que no paró de darme la lata con su voz de cantante de Jazz durante hasta la hora de la cena.

—Algún día se aburrirá tanto de ti, que la mejor solución que tendrá será expulsarte del colegio.

—Lo que tú digas, hombre.

—No solamente lo digo por él, sino por los demás que se habrán hartado de ti.

Tal vez fuera cierto que se hartaran de mí. Pero después de todo resultaba hasta simpática, ¿no? Lo único que les molestaba era mi torpeza. Y mi fantástica cualidad de ser Metamorfomaga.

—Eres demasiado inmadura, Tonks.

—¿Yo? ¿Inmadura? Lockwood es inmaduro. Yo, no.

Salimos del camino de las bodegas hasta el vestíbulo, donde nos tuvimos que detener. Un grupo grande de Hufflepuff, más unos cuantos de otras casas, rodeaban los relojes de arena de los puntajes. Todos tenían cara de terror y hablaban furiosos.

—¿Qué sucede? —indagó Shacklebolt, con su voz de prefecto. Siempre se me olvidaba que lo era, y lo recuerdaba cuando hablaba más profundamente de lo normal.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, echó una mirada al objeto de atención, y luego se volvió hacia mí, con cara de asesino.

Pensé que vendría a insultarme, porque razón había, pero en vez de eso, me ignoró y se dirigió hasta el comedor.

Lo seguí rápidamente.

—¿Kingsley? — una vez a las quinientas lo llamaba por su nombre.

Me ignoró. Y lo volví a llamar, y me volvió a ignorar. Quedé con cara de sorpresa entre mi mesa y la de Gryffindor.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin, Lockwood gritó:

—¡Eh, Hufflepuffs! Para los que no han adivinado quién fue, yo les digo una pista: la Fenómeno.

Madre santa de los mil demonios. Quise hundirme en ese mismo lugar, pero no lo hice. Lo único que atiné fue mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, donde estaba Snape. Éste sonrió… ¿triunfante? Eso era quedarse corto.

—Ni se te vaya a ocurrir sentarte acá, Nymphadora —me dijo Margaret con crueldad, tapando el asiento contiguo con la mano. Ella solía ser mi compañera de charlas en las clases, y era una de las pocas que me caía bien. Era una amiga en realidad; y la mejor amiga de Kingsley también.

No iba a quedarme allí, por supuesto, con el silencio reinando y las vistas fijas en mí; todos debían de saber que los pocos puntos de mi casa, los que habían reunido durante cuatro días, se habían esfumado mágicamente. Además, el hambre había desaparecido, reemplazándolo un horrible dolor de estómago.

Me di media vuelta, y desaparecí del gran comedor como alma que lleva el diablo.


	6. Moco de troll

**V. ****Moco de troll**

.

Alcancé a llegar hasta donde tomaba el camino hacia la sala común, porque tuve que detenerme. El escuchar mi nombre me hizo darme vuelta. La jefa de mi casa, Sprout, me estaba llamando desde una esquina, al final del corredor que daba hacia las escaleras para llegar a las bodegas.

—Tonks, quiero que me acompañes a mi despacho.

Solía ser una profesora muy bondadosa, pero ésta vez estaba furiosa. Se le notaba en lo colorada que tenía la cara.

La seguí hacia un lado de las bodegas, donde estaba su despacho. Jamás lo había visto; siempre hacíamos las clases en los invernadero. Así que, éste consistía en un pequeño cuadrado de tres por tres metros, con una chimenea, un sillón y un escritorio donde, de seguro, revisaría los pocos trabajos teóricos. Ah, y, un detalle: estaba lleno de tierra por todos lados porque las plantas inundaban el lugar. Era una real selva.

—Siéntate —me ordenó, señalándome parte del sofá.

Le obedecí, distrayéndome con las manchas de tierra de su ropa.

—¿Es cierto que el profesor Snape te quitó puntos?

—Sí —la voz me salió como un górgoro.

—¿Los veinticinco puntos que había?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… bueno… —expliqué lo del baño con Myrtle y lo del encuentro con Lockwood.

—Ya te has dado cuenta que el profesor Snape suele ser muy parcial, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé —eso lo sabían hasta los niños de primero. Incluso los que todavía no llegaban a Hogwarts.

—Entonces… ¿evitarás molestarlo? ¿Evitarás a los Slytherin? ¿Tratarás de ignorar a Lockwood?

—Sí, profesora. Lo siento mucho.

Lo sentía de verdad. No era ningún acto de falsa tristeza, pero por ningún motivo evitaría molestar a Snape. No cuando había tratado de humillarme, aunque fuera en mi sola presencia.

—Bien —se puso de pie, sacó la bolsa de basura del tacho, y me la entregó —. Estás disculpada. Ahora, cuando salgas, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de deshacerte de esto? Es moco de Troll, fertilizante para estas plantas de oscuridad, pero se me ha vencido, así que ya no sirve. Y si sigo teniéndolo aquí, el aire será irrespirable, aunque todavía no tiene mucho olor.

—Sí, profesora Sprout.

Cuando salí de su despacho, todavía sentía una capa pesada en mis hombros. Y para que no se hiciera más pesada, corrí hacia la sala común, antes de que los de mi casa aparecieran para hacerme la vida imposible. Troté, olvidándome que tenía la bolsa con el moco de troll colgando bajo el brazo. Me di cuenta de ésta cuando me lancé en la cama y sonó algo gelatinoso.

—¡Puaj! — asqueé cuando abrí la bolsa, sintiendo un olor repugnante y viendo la apariencia del moco. Era más asqueroso que los míos.

La varita siempre era el conejillo de Indias para todo, así que, con la punta, toqué esa cosa. Era de lo más pegajosa, porque me costó limpiarla.

Repentinamente, a lo lejos, escuché pasos: debían de ser los demás llegando, así que amarré la bolsa, y no sé porqué lo hice, pero la metí en mi mochila, que estaba encima de mi baúl. Y antes de que alguien osara a abrir la puerta del cuarto, cerré el dosel de mi cama para que no me molestaran.

Igual lo hicieron, por supuesto.

—Kingsley quiere hablar contigo —me espetó Margaret, asomándose por un pedazo de tela.

Asentí y bajé hasta la sala común. Los pocos que estaban aún allí, me miraron con desprecio. Incluso los de primer año. ¡Y yo que era tan inocente y bondadosa a esa edad! Bueno, los tiempos habían cambiado. Eran unos pequeños demonios.

Kingsley me dio el sermón un rato. Lo escuché con atención, pero hablé poco: sólo le dije que lo sentía.

—¿Evitarás desórdenes?

—Eso no te lo puedo prometer —le dije con sinceridad. Casi era lo mismo que me había preguntado Sprout. Y antes que se enojara, me volví al cuarto, para bañarme, lavarme los dientes, ponerme el pijama, y pensar en lo que haría la próxima clase.

Y seguí pensando durante los días siguientes. Fui a Hogsmeade el fin de semana pensando en la clase de Pociones, y comí como cerda en Honeydukes, aún cavilando mi creatividad para fastidiar. Volví al castillo pensando y fui a las otras clases pensando en eso.

Hasta los deberes los hice pensando en qué diablos haría, así que las redacciones para algunas materias me quedaron demasiado violentas y guerrilleras. Por eso que no me fue muy bien.

En fin. Buscar una manera de vengarme del narizota se me estaba haciendo un lío. Pues, había un montón de planes, pero todos eran imposibles como por la falta de recursos o porque, definitivamente, no había manera de cumplirlos.

Y, en el caso de que no se me ocurriera nada, simplemente tendría que ir a clavarle el pie en el culo, cosa que sería más que fácil, pero muy aburrida. Además, Snape podía saber artes marciales, y antes de yo golpearle, él me habría sacado la pierna.

El caso es que esperé pacientemente. Incluso cuando la clase ya había comenzado, y Snape me miraba con sus negros ojos, brillando de expectación. Me imaginé que sospechaba que yo algo haría. Y estaba en lo correcto, pero tal vez a fin de año se me ocurriría algo. Ahora no. Mi cerebro no estaba funcionando como correspondía, porque todavía me estaba mirando, y yo todavía le estaba mirando a él. Un momento, me estaba hablando.

—Claro. Ya veo que se cree especial como para no tomar los apuntes de la poción.

Desperté de mi ensueño momentáneo en busca de planes, y sin contestar, busqué en mi mochila un pedazo de pergamino suelto, sintiendo un extraño olor, del cual no puse mucha atención por los nervios. A lo que encontré mi pluma y tinta, Snape dijo, con su voz melodiosamente burlona:

—¿Todos han anotado? Perfecto —de reojo vi que movió la varita, y se borró lo de la pizarra —. Lo siento, señorita Nymphadora. Sus compañeros terminaron ya de anotar, así que tendrá que ver si alguien decide prestarle los apuntes.

Miré a Margaret, que estaba a mi lado. Sin embargo, ésta se limitó a poner los apuntes debajo del pupitre, para que no los viera. Todavía estaba enojada. Y Shacklebolt no me los prestaría ni aunque se lo suplicara. Quería darme una lección.

Roja de vergüenza agaché la cabeza, y fijé la vista en la mochila, que la tenía en mis piernas, abierta. Y sentí otra vez el olor, muy malo, a podrido. Y de pronto me acordé.

Corrí unos papeles y, por encima de una bolsa toqué el moco de troll, y estaba muy blando.

De un momento a otro, una luz interior me iluminó y me sentí muy bien. Por supuesto que no me molestaría ensuciarme un poco las manos, y demostrar algo de valentía. Sí. No atacaría por la espalda por ningún motivo.

Al abrir la bolsa hice un montón de ruido, así que todos se me quedaron observando curiosos, incluido Snape.

—¿Qué tienes allí, Nymphadora? —me preguntó con voz autoritaria.

—Nada —contesté con inocencia, tomando la asquerosa gelatina con mi mano derecha. Era lo suficientemente consistente como para no escurrirse entre los dedos.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes allí, ahora —me ordenó, avanzando un paso.

—Como usted diga —me reincorporé del asiento, y sin vacilar, confiando en mi puntería, que era bastante mala, tomé impulso y le lancé el moco directo a la cara.

Todo esto me tomó dos segundos, así que no alcanzó a reaccionar. ¡Suerte la mía! Porque a la hora que lo hace, me gano un castigo, y para peor, por sólo haber _intentado_ atacar. En cambio, ahora me lo ganaría _por_ atacar.

La masa verde grisáceo le cubrió la cara como una máscara.

Ni siquiera hubo risas por mi obra, lo que fue bastante lamentable, mas podía conformarme con que lo habían visto. Sé que estaban impresionados por mi atrevimiento. Cobardes.

Snape se pasó la manga por la boca, para poder hablar, y vociferó:

—¡La clase ha terminado! —luego agregó —¡A mi despacho, AHORA!

Lo último era para mí, por supuesto, y no tardé en obedecer, fascinada.


	7. Extremo

**VI. ****Extremo**

.

Me levanté con la mandíbula en alto, orgullosa. En serio, estaba orgullosa de mí misma, pero eso no me impidió ser pasada a llevar por todos los que estaban saliendo del aula. Gracias a ellos me retrasé en la llegada al despacho de _mi_ _querido _profesor de pociones.

Se estaba pasando una toalla con alcohol cuando hice acto de presencia. Creo que, más bien, se estaba lijando el rostro para quitarse el moco de troll que tan bien le había llegado, y tenía que auto-felicitarme por ello. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, con la cara limpia, pero las cejas despeinadas, ya no supe si estaba rojo de ira, o de refregarse la cara o… por las dos cosas.

Me mostró los dientes, así que supe que era lo primero. No pude evitar temblar, pero no podía perder mi valentía en ese momento…

Comencé a aproximarme a una butaca, pero éste explotó:

—¡Yo no te he dicho que te sientes!

Me sobresalté, y me sobresalté más cuando dio unas cuantas zancadas para llegar hasta mí. Empezó a pasearse por alrededor de mí, lo que le dio un toque amenazador a la escena.

—He soportado bastante de ti, ¿sabes?

—Bueno…

—¡NO ME CONTESTES! ¡No te atrevas!

Se puso tan cerca de mí, que sentía su respiración mezclándose con la mía. Mi pelo comenzó a cambiar de color. ¡Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate! ¡Maldito pelo! ¡Maldita condición de Metamorfomaga! ¿Por qué me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa? Lo único que sé es que no era por la regañina.

—Castigarte, prácticamente, sería como una felicitación —reconoció—. ¿Qué otro castigo podría darte? ¿Buscar tesoros perdidos en el Bosque Prohibido? ¿Encerrarte en un armario con Peeves?

_No, pero si me encierra en un armario con usted… _¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

—¿Que Argus te cuelgue de las cadenas, en las mazmorras? —continuó— ¿Que limpies todo el piso de Hogwarts con la lengua?

Sin querer solté una risita, recordando que yo había tenido un pensamiento parecido.

—¿Crees que es gracioso? —me desafió, reanudando sus pasos, girando en mi entorno. Creo que le picaban las manos al intentar no agarrarme por el pescuezo y zarandearme como a una posesa.

—No, lo que pasa es que, recordé que….

—No me interesa lo que hayas recordado.

—Pero es que…

Se plantó frente a mí súbitamente, lo que me obligó a cerrar la boca.

—Pues ya no tengo muchas opciones. No tengo muchos castigos lo suficientemente poderosos para disciplinarte —repuso— ¿Pero sabes lo que me quedaría por hacer?

No tenía idea de qué diablos me estaba hablando, así que, obviamente, contesté: "¿qué?".

—Pues… sacarte de mi clase.

—¿Sacarme de…?

—Sí, y para siempre.

De momento no lo encontré tan horroroso, hasta que agregó:

—Sabes lo que implica eso, ¿no, señorita… Futura ex Auror?

Mierda.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Más Mierda.

Y me cago en Dios. Ahora sí que me iba a ir al infierno, pero eso era lo de menos.

No sé qué cara puse, pero sé que a Snape le causó mucha risa. Inconscientemente, lo tomé por la túnica, casi llegando al cuello, porque era una cabeza más baja que él.

—Por favor —farfullé —. Haga todo lo que quiera, puedo de verdad limpiar el piso del castillo con la lengua, pero no me eche de su clase.

Me miró a los ojos sin contestar nada. Y yo no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca de su cara, de puntillas, ahora, que hasta lo veía doble.

—Por favor —repetí—. Es mi única oportunidad. Es lo único que puedo hacer en la vida, porque para todo lo demás soy una inútil, y mi madre va a matarme. En serio va a matarme. ¿Quiere matarme?

Snape se limitó a tomarme las manos y tirar con fuerza para que lo soltara. Se dejó caer en la butaca en la que antes me iba a sentar yo.

Decidí seguir insistiendo.

—Aparte de ser mi vocación, es el trabajo indicado. ¿Qué pasará con mi familia? Me refiero, a mis padres. Usted sabe perfectamente que la familia que niego está llena de… Mortífagos. ¡Lucius Malfoy! Usted lo conoce. A pesar de que diga que estuvo bajo el maleficio Imperius… necesito saber proteger a la gente. Por favor. No me expulse de su clase.

Snape escuchó con mucha atención eso, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero no me respondió nada, así que me arrodillé a su lado, tratando de ponerme a su altura. Me miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Y qué qué?

—Deberías prometerme algo a cambio, ¿no?

Supe que se refería a que no debía molestarlo más en clases, pero eso no podía prometerlo. Así que me quedé callada.

—¿Cuál es la razón… exacta… que tienes, para fastidiarme?

—La misma que tiene usted al hacerlo conmigo.

—Tú me molestas, yo te pago con la misma moneda.

—¡Eso es mentira! —me puse de pie— ¿Quién empezó con el apodo de "Fenómeno" cuando yo iba en primero? ¡Usted! Y claro, sus admiradores lo siguieron utilizando hasta el día de hoy —alcé un poco la voz — ¡Y ayer metió a mi _familia_ para explicar mis actitudes! ¡Y pues, no! ¡No me parezco a nadie! ¡No soy como Sirius! ¡No soy ni como mi madre, ni mi padre! ¡Soy yo!

Snape se me quedó mirando un rato. Luego, arqueó las cejas y suspiró.

—Estás expulsada de mis clases.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Ya le rogué!

—Porque sí. Iré… No, mejor vamos de inmediato a hablar con el director.

Me tomó del brazo con firmeza y me tironeó para avanzar fuera de su despacho. Me resistí un poco.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es el afán de tomarme del brazo? —pregunté sin ningún doble sentido. Sólo pensaba en la tortura que quería causarme.

No obstante, a Snape se le colorearon un poco las mejillas y me soltó.

Lo seguí, casi dando zancadas, porque caminaba demasiado rápido, y subimos los siete pisos, hasta el despacho del director, el cual yo jamás había conocido. Ésta era la primera vez que entraba en él, y me pareció de lo más bizarro.

—Señorita Tonks —me saludó afable, mientras dejaba un pesado volumen negro de lado, en su escritorio —. Severus, supongo que has tenido algún problema.

—¿_Algún_? Muchos problemas, señor director —dijo sin mejorar en ocultar la ira.

Y comenzó a nombrar cosas que yo había hecho, incluso, en años anteriores, como poner escarabajos en el plato de Lockwood, haberle robado, supuestamente, una bolsa de Grageas Bertie Botts —cosa totalmente falsa, porque él se las arregló para metérmelas en la mochila—, haber hecho que un grupo de unicornios se descarriaran con mi tan sola presencia en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, haber hecho estallar unos cuantos calderos… y comportarme de una manera muy poco académica en clases de Pociones, hasta el día de hoy.

—La he castigado bastante, pero parece no entender, y yo ya no puedo luchar con la incapacidad de su cerebro. La única solución es que no pueda asistir más a mi clase.

Miré a Dumbledore, desesperada.

—Cumpliré diez castigos más para sancionar lo que he hecho —prometí —, pero _necesito_ estar en Pociones.

Dumbledore pareció reflexionar unos segundos.

—Estás llegando a un exagerado extremo, Severus —comenzó —. Sé que hay muchas cosas que Tonks ha hecho sin querer, y que otras han sido producto de devolver la mano a quienes la molestan. Así que no será expulsada de tu clase, pero tienes el permiso de castigarla el tiempo que estimes conveniente.

—Pero, señor…

—La decisión está tomada —lo cortó, y luego, se volvió hacia mí —. ¿Prometes no armar más problemas sin razón, Tonks?

Mentirle a mi padre era como contar un chiste. Mentirle a mi mamá era garantizarme que tarde o temprano se enteraría de la verdad. Mentirle a Snape era recibir un castigo. Mentirle a Dumbledore hacía que me sintiera más que fatal. ¡Era tan simpático, adorable! Pero, vamos. Trataría de cumplir mi promesa.

Asentí secamente, como si tuviera arena en el cerebro en vez de neuronas.

Fuera del despacho, Snape ni siquiera me insultó. Yo había frustrado sus planes, y eso le dolía en el alma.


	8. Dígame Tonks

**VII. ****Dígame Tonks**

.

Cuando se giró sin siquiera decirme palabra, me sentí como una concha vacía. No tenía razón para eso. Debía de estar saltando en una pata por haberme librado de Snape sin siquiera castigarme, pero no tenía ganas. Y creo que hasta se me notó en la cara. Shacklebolt se aproximó a mí cuando vio que yo entraba con cara de perro herido a la sala común.

—¿Estás bien?

Me encogí de hombros y me fui a sentar a una butaca apartada de la multitud que me miraba con malos ojos todavía por lo ocurrido hace una semana. Al menos esta vez Snape no me había quitado puntos. Pero tampoco me había castigado.

—Si estás apenada por cómo te ha tratado la gente, es porque tú te lo has ganado —me reprochó Kingsley sin pelos en la lengua.

—No me interesan los demás —admití—. Simplemente me siento rara.

—¿Rara? ¿Te quitaron puntos otra vez, acaso? ¿Qué castigo te dio Snape esta vez?

—Ninguno.

—No te creo.

—Te lo juro.

—¿Y por qué te sientes tan mal?

—No lo sé.

Antes de que fuera la hora de la cena, me puse a hacer los deberes de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall me había dado deberes extra para tener pretexto de darme puntos para Hufflepuff, y así reparar mi error. Eso era más de lo que merecía.

A la hora de la cena tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero sabía que a las tres de la mañana me despertaría llorando de hambre, así que me obligué a bajar con los demás para comer alguna cosa.

Los manjares de Hogwarts eran tantos siempre, que terminaba llenándome el plato de muchas cosas y al final comía la mitad.

Para distraerme me puse a oír conversaciones ajenas sin que se dieran cuenta. Shacklebolt hablaba con Clive sobre los últimos resultados de las Avispas de Wimbourne. ¡Quidditch! Entretenido. Pero mi equipo favorito eran las Arpías de Holyhead, así que no me interesaba discutir sobre resultados.

Margaret, últimamente, se había apartado bastante de mí, así que, a mi lado se ubicaba el grupo de Rachel Crosby, que estaba conformado por dos sabelotodo más, aparte de ella.

—… es típico. Y es entendible, por supuesto, que te sientas mal.

—No puedo evitar tratarlo mal —dijo una —. Pero cada vez que se voltea y me ignora, siento como si me abofeteara. Por eso tengo la necesidad de estar llamando su atención constantemente.

—Eso es como un amor enfermizo, ¿no crees?

—Lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé, es que, mientras él siga tomándome en cuenta cuando le contesto mal, es que…

_No puedo evitar tratarlo mal._ Eso fue lo que dijo una de las muchachas, refiriéndose al chico que le gustaba. Creo que me sentí identificada, pero no supe porqué, hasta que, a lo lejos, oí que alguien hablaba del Snap Explosivo. Lo que me sonó a Snape.

Y supe, entonces, porqué me encantaba ser el centro de atención cuando estaba él. ¡Era tan simple!

Me gustaba. Y mucho. ¿Tan inmadura era para no darme cuenta que me gustaba? Creo que, más que inmadura, era totalmente despistada.

Los colores se me subieron a la cabeza, y creo que empecé a ahogarme con un trozo de pan, porque Kingsley me dio un palmetazo en la espalda, y algo salió volando de mi boca, y le llegó a Clive en la túnica.

Seguí algo roja después de ahogada, y giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores.

Snape estaba bebiendo vino de su copa, mirando hacia la nada.

Percibió mi mirada y se me quedó observando con la el entrecejo fruncido. Yo pestañeé un par de veces, y con el pelo algo rosa, volví la mirada hacia delante.

Snape me gustaba. Y ahora que me había enterado, no iba a poder cumplir mi promesa. No sé cuál era mi plan verdadero, pero hasta el momento se concentraba en llamar su atención de cualquier manera posible, siempre que no me costara la materia: aparte de frustrar mi futura carrera, no podría ver a Snape los viernes, y eso sería… terrible.

De todos los muchachos guapos de Hogwarts, y muchos adorables, tenía que gustarme el amargado, misterioso y peligraso Snape. ¿Podría llegarle yo a atraerle siquiera?

.

Creí que tendría que recurrir a algún riesgo con Lockwood, que me expusiera a ser acusada a Snape. Pues no fue necesario. A la hora del desayuno, Snape pasó por mi lado, para dejarme en vergüenza.

—La espero en mi despacho a las cinco de la tarde para cumplir su primer castigo. Le quedan muchos durante el año.

No me volteé cuando dijo eso, pero sentí arder mi cara al oír su voz. Creo que por eso rieron los que me rodeaban, salvo Kingsley. Aunque no sabían que, lo menos que me avergonzaba, era cumplir el castigo.

El resto de las horas contiguas al desayuno fueron un verdadero pozo de vértigo. No sabía en qué gastar mi tiempo libre, y estaba demasiado nerviosa para avanzar la torre de deberes que tenía.

Me paseaba constantemente por la sala común, derribando cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en mi camino.

Y creo que comí piedras a la hora del almuerzo. Mi vista no paraba de ir hacia Snape, y de devolverse hacia el techo para que no me pillara. Y si es que se percató de mi insistencia visual, puede que haya pensado que eran los nervios del castigo.

Me presenté muy puntual al despacho de Snape. Estuve dando vueltas diez minutos antes de las cinco por las mazmorras, para no llegar tarde. No quería dar mala impresión con la puntualidad.

Golpeé dos veces la puerta. Pensé que me diría "adelante", pero no contestó nadie.

Planeé golpear otra vez, pero para cuando yo ya tenía el puño en alto, Snape abrió la puerta.

Hizo una mueca y se apartó de la puerta. Me quedé paralizada, creo, observándolo.

—No tengo toda la tarde, señorita —se burló de mí, haciéndome reaccionar y entrar a su mazmorra.

Me indicó el asiento frontal al suyo, en el escritorio.

Se puso a jugar con la pluma y el tintero, observándome atentamente. Yo me enderecé en la silla y crucé los brazos sobre la superficie, esquivando sus frívolos y burlescos ojos negros.

—Me estuve pensando un montón de tiempo tus castigos. Necesitaba que fuera algo que detestaras hacer, o al menos, que te costara. Y lo he decidido. El período será indefinido, hasta que sienta que has pagado tu deuda. O tus futuras deudas porque, me atrevo a decir, pequeña embustera, que continuarás con tus vanos intentos de hacerme las clases imposibles…

Hasta ese momento, yo estaba oyendo con atención, pero perdí el hilo a la frase siguiente:

—Tu castigo, Nymphadora, será…

No sé por qué lo hice. Fue… innato. Pero me incliné un poco sobre la mesa y puse la palma de mi mano sobre el dorso de la que jugaba con el tintero, y dije, con voz derretida:

—Dígame Tonks, por favor.

Puede que mi subconsciente estuviera harto de oír mi nombre. O puede que mi subconsciente, simplemente, quisiera hacer que yo le tocara la mano.

Snape se quedó de piedra durante algunos segundos, mirándome atento, como si esperara que yo hiciera otra cosa. Luego, lentamente, quitó su mano debajo de la mía. De un momento a otro reaccioné, y puse mis manos donde no fueran vistas. El color rosa chicle invadió mechas de mi pelo.

Snape se cruzó de brazos, apretando las manos, pero continuó, como si nada hubiese pasado, con voz impasible.

—Tu deber —pensé que diría mi nombre, pero no lo hizo — será fabricar una serie de Pociones, las cuales las he anotado en una lista, e irán a parar a San Mungo como donación.

Asentí, con un nudo en la garganta. Pociones. ¿Qué pasaba si alguno de mis filtros mataba a algún paciente? Snape trató de responder a mi pregunta.

—Recibirás una sanción muy grave si cometes algún error. Incluso la expulsión de Hogwarts. A menos que mates a alguien, irías a parar a Azkaban. Y ya no tendrás siquiera oportunidad de ser ex Auror. Tal vez no seas nada.

—Usted podría…

—No voy a ayudarte —gruñó con los dientes apretados—. Pero te permitiré usar todos los libros de apoyo que desees.

Me dio unas cuantas indicaciones más, y me llevó hasta el aula de pociones, dejando a la vista un montón de ingredientes, algunos, que jamás había visto, y que antes habían estado en su despacho.

Tuve que ponerme manos a la obra.


	9. Trampa

**VIII. ****Trampa**

.

Nunca pensé que fuera .a ser fácil. Incluso con el apoyo de los libros que Snape, amablemente… me hizo ir a buscar a la biblioteca, por supuesto, el asunto me pareció complicado. ¿Él llevarme los libros al aula? ¡Ni soñarlo! Por lo tanto, en eso, perdí un montón de tiempo. No me dio ningún título que pudiera servirme, claramente eso haría que el trabajo me saliera mucho más fácil y aquella no era la idea que Snape compartía. Tuve que averiguar cuáles me servían por cuenta propia.

Nunca, en toda mi corta vida, fui tan minuciosa como lo estaba siendo en esos momentos. Me fijé en cada maldito detalle y leí mínimo dos veces cada enunciado. Eran veinte tipos de filtros diferentes y, tal como había dicho Snape, cuando "Él sintiera que yo había pagado mis deudas", yo pararía de fabricar las decenas y decenas de copias que tenía que realizar de cada poción. De algo estaba segura: iba a enloquecer antes de terminar el castigo, y eso no era una opción muy alentadora.

Ya no sabía qué era peor: ese castigo, ser asesinada por mi mamá o rendirme para siempre de mis bromas y dejar de llamar su atención.

Me tuve que saltar la cena. A las ocho en punto Snape fue a vigilar lo que llevaba hecho: apenas dos pociones en casi tres horas. Me miró con desprecio, pero sus finos labios formaban una sonrisa a medias.

—Me temo que tu estómago se quedará vacío por esta noche. Harás cinco pociones —me mostró la palma de su mano derecha con los dedos abiertos —. Cinco. Hasta la hora que sea. Y no creas que voy a venir a comprobar si las hiciste todas: mañana en la mañana las contaré y punto.

Su voz me intimidó tanto que no pude pensar muy bien. Podría haberle contestado "Claro, ¿y qué piensa hacerme si no cumplo con eso? ¿Darme más pociones para hacer?", pero eso se me ocurrió ya cuando estaba en mi cama, acostada e intentando dormir, a pesar de lo tarde que era.

Me quedé hasta las doce y media. El filtro para limpiar la sangre del cuerpo, a base de sanguijuelas, era extremadamente complicado, y fue el que me llevó dos malditas horas. Tenía que confiar en que lo estaba haciendo todo bien, no quería lamentarlo después. El estómago me rugía con ferocidad por el hambre, pero el cansancio me ganó. Apenas terminé con las pociones del Infierno, corrí hacia mi sala común, y alcancé justo a caer en la cama, sin cerrar el dosel, sin siquiera bañarme ni lavarme los dientes ni nada, para quedarme profundamente dormida. Dormí de corrido hasta las seis y media de la mañana. En ese instante desperté y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Estaba famélica, pero el desayuno no estaría listo hasta las siete, así que, entre eso, me bañé e intenté mejorar mi horrible cara fantasmal producto de tanto trabajo.

Por un momento pensé que el comedor lo tendría para mí sola: era día domingo. Sin embargo, cuando salí del baño, y fui hasta la sala común, todos los de quinto hacia arriba estaban levantados, listos para comenzar un día lleno de deberes, y comenzar a estudiar para los TIMO, ÉXTASIS, y todas esas payasadas. Pobres los que tenían que estudiar para pociones. Yo casi me dejé los codos en sangre viva para aprenderme cada materia el año pasado.

En fin. Para mi sorpresa, había mucha gente en el comedor, y entre esas personas, maldita sea, estaba… sí, Lockwood. Su presencia ya me molestaba, pero lo que me dijo me cayó peor.

—¡Eh, Nymphadora! —me espetó, interceptándome antes de yo tomar mi asiento en la mesa — Supe que estás limpiando los calderos del aula de Pociones, ¿no?

—Límpiate los oídos, imbécil —repliqué, haciéndole un gesto obsceno con la mano —. No estoy limpiando los calderos. ¡Estoy haciendo pociones, para tu información!

—¿Pociones? ¿Pretendes intoxicar a la población mundial?

Suspiré.

—Me encantaría golpearte, Lockwood —reconocí —, pero me muero de hambre.

Iba a acortarme el paso otra vez, pero lo empujé con el hombro. Creo que lo empujé demasiado fuerte, porque me dolió hasta sacarme lágrimas.

—Esa cara… —farfulló Shacklebolt arqueando las cejas.

—La tuya no es muy perfecta que digamos —contesté agarrando un cuenco y llenándolo de leche y cereal.

—Escuché que le dijiste a Lockwood que estás preparando pociones como castigo.

—Sí.

—Y, ¿qué tal?

Miré fugazmente a Snape, que estaba en la mesa de profesores.

—No va tan mal. A las cinco me espera otra tanda de trabajo…

Y así lo hice, pero antes, tuve que apresurarme a hacer los deberes que me quedaban. Margaret, al verme tan sobrepasada, se aproximó otra vez a mí y me ayudó en Encantamientos y Transformaciones, los cuales eran para el lunes, o sea, el siguiente día. Luego, en el almuerzo, hice lo mismo con los deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para el profesor Cleaver, un hombre sumiso y agradable que se desquitaba haciéndonos escribir redacciones de metro y medio y con letra exclusivamente _cursiva_. La verdad es que ya no sabía qué método tendría que utilizar para sobrevivir otra noche más de trabajo, pero ver a Snape era algo que me consolaba, sí… No, no, no. Olvídate de eso. El sueño te hace pensar idioteces… _Pero ya lo asumiste, Tonks_; sí, lo asumí, me gusta; _entonces, ¿por qué lo niegas?_; porque es un profesor, un idiota, antipático, sin sentimientos, peligraso, narizota, antisocial, misterioso, de sonrisa cautivamente, ojos incitadores, sensual y…

—Por poco llegas tarde.

—Lo-lo siento —maldito tartamudeo… te odio —Estaba haciendo…

—No me interesa lo que estabas haciendo. Continúa y… Ah. En la mañana envíe las primeras pociones que hiciste —se paró del escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta de su despacho, para dejarme sola en el aula —. Hasta ahora no ha llegado ningún reclamo —sonrió con maldad y me dejó sola.

Seguro esperaba a que a alguien le salieran ojos en el culo. Pero no le daría en el gusto. Aunque me quedara hasta el otro día, y los deberes se me acumularan, no envenenaría a nadie.

Podría haber ido Kingsley a ayudarme: Snape no se habría dado cuenta. Si ya no se había asomado a vigilarme en una hora, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? Lo más probable es que se apareciera antes de la cena, para decirme _"Su hocico no masticará esta noche, señorita Nymphadora"_, así que el negrito éste, con voz de cantante de jazz, podría perfectamente haber venido a colaborar con toda esta masacre corporal, además que la humedad era insoportable esa tarde, la nariz me ardía y…

Un momento. Oí pasos. ¿Sería Kingsley?

Error.

—Vete. Vete. Vete —dije, desesperada, soltando la cuchara de palo con la que estaba revolviendo.

—Me iré. Me iré. Me iré —se burló Lockwood entrando al aula, solo, con algo en la mano izquierda: en la derecha tenía su varita —. Pero, antes, quiero entregarte algo.

—No recibiré nada de tu sucia mano —gruñí, dando un paso hacia adelante, para enfrentarlo. Pero él no pareció temerme, extendió la mano y la abrió. Era un pato amarillo. ¡Un pato de hule amarillo!

—¿Un pato de hule amarillo? — inquirí extendiendo la mano y recibiéndolo —¿Para qué quiero yo esto?

No me respondió, pero fue muy rápido con la varita: apuntó al pato para que se convirtiera en lo que era de verdad: un petardo de humedad. Luego salió corriendo hasta el umbral.

—Ahora sí limpiarás calderos… y el aula completa.

Y se esfumó. Y yo reaccioné tarde. El petardo ya estaba encendido cuando lo solté, y fue a dar bajo la mesa donde estaba trabajando mi poción. Atiné a ponerme de espaldas y a alejarme unos pasos.

¡PUUUM!

Por un instante sentí un dolor agudo en la cintura, antes de darme contra la pared. Me golpeé en el mismo hombro con el que había apartado a Lockwood de mi camino en el desayuno.

El caldero rebotó por toda el aula haciendo un horrible ruido metálico, la mesa se había hecho astillas, polvo que no sabía que existía apareció creando una nube gris… y la pared más cercana al caldero… Parecía que tuviera un engrudo como capa.

No pude haber quedado con la boca más abierta al ver todo el paisaje que acabo de describir, delante de mis ojos.

Mi cara fue de profundo terror cuando vi a Snape aparecer, asustado por todo el tumulto. Sus ojos estaban fuera de órbita.

—¿Qué… —¿dijo "mierda", o fueron mis oídos? — … hiciste?


	10. Malinterpretaciones

**IX. ****Malinterpretaciones**

.

Empecé a hiperventilar de la sorpresa y susto. Y por un momento pensé que mis palabras no iban a salir de mi boca, pero alcancé a decir algo… muy poco, en realidad. ¡Tartamudeos!

—Yo… yo…

Ese fue mi gran aporte al diálogo.

Snape caminó hasta mí hecho un demonio, mientras yo me llevaba una mano a la cintura, en el costado izquierdo, donde sentía un ardor y…

Justo en el momento en que me tomó del hombro para zarandearme, arrastrarme, o lo reprimirme, lo que fuera que quisiera hacer, alcé mi mano para mirar la palma húmeda y… ¡sangrante! ¿En qué momento corté mi mano? Nunca había tenido asco a la sangre, pero en esos instantes me pareció repugnante.

Snape no pasó por alto lo de mi mano y la tomó para examinarla más de cerca sin decir ninguna palabra. Era como si, de pronto, alguien hubiese cortado el suspenso de la escena en que "yo salgo corriendo porque Snape quiere matarme".

Todo eso tomó cinco segundos: inspeccionar el corte de mi mano, darse cuenta que no era mi mano, y mirar hacia abajo. Yo hice lo mismo porque, luego comencé a sentir más dolor en mi cintura.

Madre mía. Estaba sangrando del costado y no me había percatado: no podía ver el corte, pero con solo ver el chaleco gris, rasgado en diez centímetros, y manchado de un escarlata intenso y oscuro, goteando sangre al piso, supe que tenía que ser profundo.

Como si alguien le hubiera gritado en el oído, Snape me tomó la mano izquierda y me la puso en la cintura.

—Presiónate —al ver mi cara de dolor, me espetó —¡fuerte!

Le hice caso, pero le desobedecí cuando hizo aparecer una camilla y me acostó automáticamente en ella.

—¿Quieres desangrarte? — gruñó tomando otra vez mi mano, abriéndome la palma y presionando el lugar sangrante.

—Déjeme —farfullé con la lengua trabada. Fue cuando comencé a marearme y a ver Snapes voladores alrededor de mi cabeza.

Desperté a los pocos minutos, en la enfermería, acostada en una cama y siendo atendida por madame Pomfrey. Sentía como si me hubiese rebanado un trozo de mi cintura y como si me estuvieran echando sal en la herida.

—Dijo el profesor Snape que hiciste una explosión en el aula de Pociones —me informó la enfermera con voz crítica. No le contesté, por supuesto: las palabras del profesor Severus Snape eran ley.

Pomfrey me hizo beber un líquido con sabor a alcohol y terminó cerrándome el centímetro y medio de profundidad con la varita. ¡Santo remedio!, ya no sentía nada. Pero sí sentí algo cuando salí de la enfermería y me encontré a Snape avanzando hacia mí, entre la multitud de gente que estaba esperando a ver si yo aparecía. De seguro me habían visto en la camilla, camino a la enfermería.

Poniéndome la mano en la espalda me hizo avanzar lo suficiente para que nos alejáramos de la multitud. Sentí un escalofrío cuando lo hizo. Pensé que me diría algo como "Te flagelarás con un látigo y luego te cortarás las manos".

—Al explotar la mesa hizo que saltara el cuchillo. Éste salió con toda la fuerza y te cortó —me explicó, mirando el enorme círculo de sangre en mi chaleco rasgado —. ¿Estás bien curada? —me miró con… curiosidad y ¿tristeza?

Un momento. ¿Me estaba haciendo una pregunta amable? ¿Estaba poniendo en duda las dotes de la enfermera más minuciosa de la tierra? ¿Se estaba preocupando por mí?

Allí caí en la cuenta de que sí se había preocupado por mí cuando me llevó a la enfermería sin vacilar. Y, ¡con qué cara me había mirado! Él estaba más asustado que yo. ¿O eran sólo ideas mías?

Arqueó las cejas al notar mi expresión de idiota con estanque cerebral. Me puse colorada.

—Eh, sí… sí. Me curó bien. Y…

—Ahora, entonces, anda a reparar todo el daño que…

—¡Pero yo no lo hice! —exploté, dando un pisotón en el suelo con el pie. Varios me miraron y se rieron —¡Fue Lockwood quien puso un…!

Me callé. Lockwood había puesto el petardo en mi mano. Y yo lo solté. Podría yo haberlo lanzado por la puerta.

De pura humillación mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y partí al aula de pociones, intentando consolarme con el hecho de que Snape había parecido preocupado por mí. Eran cerca de las siete cuando me puse a recoger las astillas dejadas por la mesa, las siete veinte cuando inicié a ordenar los pupitres, y las siete y media cuando comencé a refregar la pared chorreada de poción. Con la mano izquierda pasaba un trapo mojado y con la derecha usaba la varita. Nunca supe con qué avanzaba más lento. Los hechizos de limpieza no eran mi fuerte, definitivamente, y lo muggle no iba conmigo.

En el momento en que me subía a una mesa para limpiar la parte de pared que no alcanzaba, la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y apareció Peeves, dando tumbos y riendo sin parar. Me quedé convertida en hielo cuando dirigió sus ojillos maliciosos hacia mí.

—Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una mocosa castigada.

—Hola, Peeves —farfullé, como si eso fuera a detenerlo de los planes que estaba maquinando en su cabeza.

—Cuando a alguien lo castigan, es porque ha hecho algo malo —se burló, dando lentos pasos en el aire, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Me agaché despacio para bajar de la mesa antes que intentara empujarme. Ya tenía suficiente con la enfermería para ir otra vez.

—Así que… —continuó, quedando a sólo dos metros de mí. Yo ya había alcanzado a bajar una pierna hasta el suelo —, eso significa que hay que darle una buena lección a la persona…

—S-sí, el profesor… me está... castigando —balbuceé, de pie en el suelo. Al menos ya estaba segura de que, si me caía, no me dolería tanto el porrazo.

—Pero yo no estoy satisfecho. No, no, no. Has manchado la pared, y yo haré lo mismo contigo. ¡Al ataqueeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

El monstruo desgraciado fue muy rápido: cogió el cubo de agua sucia que era bastante grande, en donde yo había enjuagado el trapo y fue hasta mí. Sólo atiné a agacharme y cubrirme la cabeza con las manos, sin siquiera alcanzar a ponerme el gorro de la capa.

¡Splash!

Cayó el agua asquerosa sobre mí. Temblé al sentir la temperatura.

—¡Déjame en paz! DÉJAME, DÉJAME — grité antes de que acabara la última gota.

—¡Te lo mereces, por ensuciar las paredes! ¡Te lo mereces! _Chilla la pobre basura/Agachada en el suelo/ Sin ningún consuelo_/ _Yo le daré su merecido, lo que será algo divertido…_

—¡PEEVES!

No había oído a Snape entrar a la sala.

El poltergeist soltó una risotada, al igual que el cubo que hizo un sonido metálico al caer al piso de piedra. Snape pensó que iba a irse, por eso se encaminó hasta a mí. Yo me reincorporé, con apariencia de perro mojado.

Todo fue bastante rápido: Peeves se lanzó contra Snape, quitándole la varita y lanzándola al otro extremo, y luego ascendió al techo alto y desenroscó la lámpara que iba a caer justo sobre mí.

—¡Adiós! —chilló, dándole un último giro a la lámpara.

—¡No! — vociferó Snape, acortando el metro hasta a mí con un solo salto y empujándome.

Él calló de rodillas y yo sentada, pero ambos estábamos muy, muy cerca. Me tenía casi en un abrazo.

Sólo me salvó por un segundo, y en un segundo también desapareció el bicharraco ése, dando un portazo.

Por supuesto, apenas pude poner atención a Peeves. Todo lo demás se había borrado. De lo único que estaba consciente era de Snape. Se separó un poco de mí, mirándome asustado.

—¿Estás bien?

Creo que no le contesté, ni siquiera asentí. Lo que sí hice, fue mirarlo a los ojos. Me había salvado. Me había rescatado otra vez, a menos que fueran malinterpretaciones mías. Y estaba cerca de mí, sentía su respiración, sus ojos en los míos… Y a mí me gustaba, tarde me había dado cuenta, pero ahora lo sentía más que nunca. Así que, lo tomé por el cuello de la túnica e hice que ambos nos acercáramos la distancia distante equitativamente para yo poder besarlo. Estoy cien por ciento segura que no se lo esperaba: no me respondió el beso.

Al menos, eso fue en un inicio.

Yo no era que supiera dar besos. Una vez, hace tres años atrás me tuve que dar uno con un chico de Ravenclaw por una penitencia de Margaret, y no estuvo nada mal. Pero ese fue el único, y con Snape era totalmente diferente.

Los primeros dos segundos sentí sólo cosquillas en mi estómago, y luego cambió a calor, cuando Snape me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y enredó su lengua con la mía. ¡Lengua! Eso me hizo casi derretirme, pero apenas alcancé a poner las manos en su cuello, me soltó con brusquedad poniéndose de pie. Yo parecía un estropajo en el suelo.

Su expresión era de furia; estaba morado y yo roja.

—Vete —siseó —. Fuera de aquí. Tus castigos se han acabado.

Pensé que estaba de broma.

—¿Estás sorda? ¡Ándate de una buena vez!

Me paré en un dos por tres y salí corriendo, lejos, no sé adónde. Todavía no se alcanzaba a formar el lío en mi cabeza.


	11. Venganza

**X. ****Venganza**

.

_"¿Estás sorda? ¡Ándate de una buena vez!"_. Eso era lo que me había gritado Snape antes de que yo saliera corriendo del aula de pociones. Tardé varios segundos en darme cuenta porqué estaba huyendo con la cara transpirada, el pelo rosa, acalorada y mareada. Cuando las piernas no me dieron para más, y ya había llegado al séptimo piso, cerca de una de las torres, frené llevándome la mano derecha a mi boca. Lo había besado. Y él había respondido. ¡El desgraciado me respondió el beso y después me echó! Intenté calmarme, pero no podía hacerlo del todo: había sido tan… sutil, tan húmedo, tan sensitivo ese beso con sus finos labios y… ¡luego me gritó! Su mirada era de ira, pero estaba furioso… ¿conmigo o con él?

Inspiré y expiré profundo varias veces, sentía que los nervios se me iban a escapar. Incluso me retorcí las manos como una loca de San Mungo para tranquilizarme. No obstante, era prácticamente imposible, no cuando había besado, maldita sea, BESADO a Snape. El problema que se me estaba presentando era que… ¿qué iba a hacer después de eso? Era totalmente vergonzoso. ¿Acaso yo había malinterpretado sus actitudes de héroe? No lo creo. No lo creo tanto, al menos.

Cuando dejé de hacer movimientos estúpidos, y pude recuperar mi color natural de cabello y tener control motora de mis piernas para hacerlas andar por donde yo quería, fui hasta la sala común, saltándome la cena, y me dediqué a analizar la situación, casi todo el rato pasándome el índice por los labios. Y, ese era el problema. Mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, más me daban ganas de recibir otro beso… ¡y eso no podía ser! Eso era poco ético, y… ¿qué importaba la ética? Y si él me había respondido, y yo lo pillaba de sorpresa otra vez, lo más probable es que hiciera lo mismo, y luego me gritara… luego yo lo besara de nuevo, él me respondería y me gritaría y… podría pasarme el año escolar haciendo eso. Sin embargo, seguía siendo vergonzoso, con mayor razón si le contaba a Dumbledore, aunque eso lo dejaría peor a él que a mí… o lo dejaría peor a él, y a mí me expulsarían. O a los dos. ¡Ah, sólo había sido un maldito beso! No obstante, si era así, ¿por qué me sentía tan nerviosa?

Di un respingo cuando sentí ruido de pasos; los estudiantes estaban regresando de la cena. Fui de inmediato al cuarto y me quedé sentada en mi cama, tomando una decisión: no me presentaría en sus clases nunca más. O al menos, por un buen tiempo.

Nada me haría cambiar de opinión, por supuesto. Eso era lo que yo juraba con todas mis fuerzas, y para cumplirlo, ideé el plan de vengarme de Lockwood, así me distraería un poco. El idiota me la debía por haberme entregado el dardo explosivo, y por otras tantas. ¿Qué haría? Algo simple y que le dejara en vergüenza ante un buen grupo de gente, sobre todo de SU gente. Obviamente tendría que dedicarme a pensar qué tipo de broma, lo que me tomaría más tiempo de lo pensado.

Me distraje bastante esa semana durante las clases, pensando en qué podría hacer, y por ello me gané una horrible reprimenda de McGonagall, quien ya había descubierto mi táctica: cada vez que me perdía en mis ideas, el cabello me comenzaba a cambiar de color.

—No sé qué demonios piensa durante mis clases, Tonks, pero si insiste en distraerse tendré que decirle al profesor Snape —el corazón me dio vuelco y me puse colorada tanto esforzarme en que mi pelo no cambiara de color — que me dé algo de Veritaserum para que me revele qué es lo que tanto le ataca.

—Yo…

—No quiero excusas. Y, ahora, póngase a trabajar o tendré que restarle puntos, a menos que lo que realmente sienta sea un terrible dolor de estómago que le haga necesitar ir al baño.

Hubo pocas risas, pero lo de los puntos surtió un efecto terrible: Shacklebolt me miró con cara de asesino, al igual que los de Ravenclaw. Quise desaparecer allí mismo, mas a la vez, tuve una brillante idea: _un terrible dolor de estómago que le haga necesitar ir al baño _era perfecto para Lockwood. Lo principal era que no llegara al baño.

Por eso, tuve que comportarme el resto de la clase, y el resto de la semana, poniendo mi máximo esfuerzo para no irme en mis pensamientos. También tuve que ser muy simpática con Shacklebolt, más de lo normal. Era el único que podía ayudarme, pero no debía enterarse. Así que tuve que utilizar la tarde del jueves para hacer indagaciones. Estábamos en grupo, sentados cerca del fuego, haciendo los deberes. Él estaba trabajando en los de Pociones, yo sólo lo observaba. Supuestamente, al día siguiente, me ausentaría en la clase.

—Eh, Kingsley —farfullé como quien no quiere la cosa y me apoyé en mi mano derecha, con el codo en la mesa —, oí que a un muchacho de Gryffindor le dio indigestión porque alguien le hizo una broma… ¿qué hechizo le hicieron?

—No existe hechizo —me contestó distraído, mientras escribía a alta velocidad en el pergamino. ¿No que los hombres no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez?

—Ah… Entonces… ¿qué se hace?

—Se usa una poción…

Bufé, sintiéndome mareada. ¡Pociones, pociones! ¡Malditas pociones de…!

—Mmh… —traté de mantener la calma —, ¿y qué poción es?

—Es…

Se calló y me miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Por qué el interés?

—Sólo quería saber…

—No me engañas —su voz se hizo más profunda de lo normal —. ¿Planeas hacer algo en pociones?

—No, de hecho, mañana no pienso ir a pociones —le revelé.

Margaret y otros muchachos más, me miraron sorprendidos. Había hablado más fuerte de la cuenta.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que nos resten más puntos? —saltó Shacklebolt golpeando la mesa con el puño — Irás —me ordenó señalándome con un gran dedo —, sino me encargaré de decirle a Snape que no piensas ir a su clase mañana.

_¡Pues dile! Ya vas a ver cómo te dice que qué bueno que yo no asista. Se va a poner a saltar en una pata. Dile, anda, dile, revélaselo al mundo…_

—Está bien. Iré.

Eso no salió de mi boca, ¿o sí? Daba igual, de todas maneras me arrepentiría más tarde, como sucedió a la hora de la cena cuando miré "accidentalmente" a la mesa de profesores y Snape me miró. Fue una mirada intensa. Llena de odio de parte de él, y llena de… algo, de parte de mí. No tenía muy claro qué era ese "algo": podía ser deseo, o miedo… o atracción, o ganas de besarlo nuevamente…

Pues bien, cuando se toparon nuestros ojos, me dieron unas ganas locas de presentarme al día siguiente a su clase. Pero al mirar a Lockwood, tuve unas ganas infernales de dejarlo en vergüenza.

_Piensa, piensa Tonks… Eres torpe, pero tienes cerebro… _¿Laxante muggle? Eso no lo podría conseguir nunca, a menos que fuera precisamente a una tienda de laxantes muggles, y eso implicaba tener que salir de Hogwarts. ¿Quién podría tener pociones en su cercanía, sin contar al único que estaba claro que tenía pociones? La respuesta se presentó cuando Margaret mencionó que iría donde Madame Pomfrey para que le diera una poción para la migraña.

.

—¿No es un poco pronto para que vengas a la enfermería? —me espetó Madame Pomfrey cuando me vio entrar al momento que Margaret se iba.

—No vengo por nada… es decir… —fingí estar nerviosa —, lo que pasa es que no he podido ir al baño durante una semana, ya sabe —la miré como si fuera obvio —los nervios de los exámenes y todo eso. Así que necesito algo que sea fulminante y que me vacíe por completo… No doy más de la incomodidad.

—Ya veo —su voz fue comprensiva y dulce —. Tengo algo realmente efectivo —buscó en su armario de pociones una botella roja —, pero funciona luego de quince minutos. Te sentirás mucho mejor. Con media cucharada basta.

Tras recibir la botellita, le agradecí sin sonar exagerada, y me fui caminando muy lento hasta la sala común para no tropezar con nada y así no botar la botella tan valiosa.

Lo que me quedaba por hacer era recordar el puesto usual de Lockwood, pero eso no era nada complicado. Me levanté en la mañana, temprano, para poner una cucharada en su vaso vacío. El líquido era transparente, así que sólo pensaría que era agua.

Me vanaglorié antes del resultado, y creo que ese fue mi gran error. Por un momento pensé que Lockwood no bajaría, pero apareció junto con su inseparable amigo, Liam Masterson, y… un momento. ¡Demonios, los lugares eran al revés!

Estuve tentada de gritar "¡No!" cuando vi que era Masterson quien iba a coger el vaso, pero me arrepentí. De todas maneras era como vengarme de Lockwood, ¿o no?

Lo vi beber plácidamente, luego de carcajearse de algo con su amigote idiota. En una de esas, yo me había equivocado y creí poner la poción en cierto vaso. Quizá realmente Lockwood estaba bebiendo de la poción. Lockwood me miró con sus ojos del color del hielo y formuló la palabra "perra" sin dejar escapar sonido alguno.

Sólo me quedaba esperar a ver los resultados en la clase de pociones.


	12. ¡Castígueme!

**XI. ****¡Castígueme!**

.

Siempre entrábamos cinco minutos antes al aula de Pociones, por precaución. Yo había aprendido a tomar la medida hace años, cuando llegaba a las nueve en punto de la mañana a la clase y Snape me quitaba puntos por llegar "demasiado puntual". Por esta razón, si mal no calculaba quedaban dos o tres minutos para que la poción hiciera efecto, y en cualquier momento Lockwood me mataría si yo lo seguía observando, pero no podía evitarlo: nunca he sido religiosa, pero estaba rezando para que fuera él el afectado y no su perro faldero.

Me senté al último para tener visión periférica, y así poner distancia de Snape también, sólo para hacerme creer a mi misma que le evitaba. Éste entró haciendo silbar su túnica y se plantó frente a la clase con expresión de "puedo-explotar-en-cualquier-momento-si-se-comportan-mal". Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron la clase hasta detenerse en mí. ¿Me estaba buscando? ¡Pues me encontró! Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos, y cuando iba a comenzar a hablar sobre alguna estúpida poción, se oyó un gruñido de dolor.

—Demonios —farfullé tapándome la cara con las manos. Era Masterson. Estaba tieso en su asiento, pero no podía verle la expresión porque estaba a mis espaldas. Lockwood se inclinó para decirle algo, pero Snape interrumpió antes.

—¿Le sucede algo, Masterson?

—Creo que… ay… creo que… —intentó pararse pero cayó otra vez en la silla — ¡Aaah! —gritó, reincorporándose definitivamente — ¡Necesito ir al baño!

Aunque yo creo que ya no lo necesitaba. Se oyó algo así como una pequeña explosión y, cuando salió por la puerta del aula a la velocidad de la luz, dejó una estela apestosa de hedor.

Comenzaron las risas. Creo que hasta yo reí un poco, pero me puse roja de ira al ver a su propio amigo, a Lockwood, riéndose de él con crueldad. Eso fue demasiado para mí.

Luego no fui muy dueña de mis acciones. Sé que salté de mi asiento, caminé por el pasillo que nos separaba, alisté mi mano e hice que su cabeza chocara estrepitosamente contra el borde del caldero. Sonó un leve gong.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Me empujó antes de que contestara, pero el brazo de Snape impidió que me cayera.

—Te vas a ir —me susurró al oído haciéndome avanzar delante de él —. Habría sido mejor que no te hubieses presentado nunca más en clases. Después hablaré contigo.

Tras entregarme mi mochila y cerrarme la puerta en las narices, escuché otra vez la risa de Lockwood.

—Hoy no tengo mucha paciencia, la verdad —oí que decía Snape —, menos para comportamientos infantiles. Y no digo que Nymphadora Tonks sea una dama, pero sigue siendo del sexo femenino, así que empujarla no ha sido un acto muy valiente de su parte. En resumen, sea usted bienvenido, Lockwood, a salir de mi clase por hoy.

_¿Con que no soy una dama? Tiene algo de razón._

—Era para ti —farfullé con los dientes apretados cuando Alfred Lockwood apareció ante mí.

—Plan ingenioso, ¿no? ¿Robaste la poción del despacho de Snape o le pediste a Pomfrey que te la pasara?

Se acercó hasta mí con los brazos cruzados, pero la varita en la mano derecha. Sopló un mechón castaño que le caía sobre el ojo izquierdo para apartárselo, pero le volvió a caer en el mismo lugar.

—Me debes mucho, Lockwood, pero estoy consciente de que, si te hago algo ahora, yo saldré perdiendo. Por eso —la barbilla me temblaba al hablar y mi mano constantemente buscaba la varita en el bolsillo —, me alejaré como si nada y tendré que tragarme el hecho de que mi venganza fracasó.

—Sí, es lo mejor, Fenómeno. Vete y no me dirijas la palabra nunca más con tu sucia boca.

Pocas veces había llorado en mi adolescencia, pero la forma en que lo dijo fue tan poco piadosa que los ojos se me empañaron.

—¿Vas a llorar?

Di media vuelta y caminé a paso rápido por el pasillo.

—¡Reconócelo, Llorona! ¡Vas a llorar!

Me tragué las lágrimas y fui hasta las cercanías del aula de Transformaciones para la próxima clase. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, las lágrimas se debían más a haber sido expulsada de la clase de Snape que por los insultos de Lockwood. ¿No que yo quería faltar para siempre en Pociones? Ahí tenía mi merecido. ¡Pero no hablaba en serio! Ya estaba arrepentida…

El resto de la tarde fue una tortura: mis compañeros no cesaban de enviarme miradas macabras y, para peor, tuve que poner en regla todas mis neuronas para comprender cómo diablos se transformaba una escoba en un flamenco.

Al salir del aula de Encantamientos con Flitwick, que fue la última clase de la tarde de viernes, Shacklebolt intentó interceptarme, pero lo ignoré olímpicamente, yendo en camino directo hacia el baño.

Estuve un tiempo allí, y luego decidí enfrentarme a Shacklebolt en la sala común; debía estar en aquel lugar para saber a la hora en que me mandaba a llamar Snape. Finalmente, Shacklebolt no estaba —no me extrañaba que por cumplir su deber de prefecto —, y no oí noticias de Snape ni siquiera durante la cena. Ni sábado, ni domingo. Por más que lo mirara en los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, él no devolvía la mirada.

Comencé a caer en depresión: ¿Por qué no me llamaba? ¿O quizá lo había hecho y no enteré jamás? ¿Realmente todo fue una ilusión del momento? No podía dejar de pensar en el beso: me fue respondido. ¿Qué pasó con sus momentos de héroe? Sólo fueron coincidencias, tal vez.

— ¿Tonks? ¿Quieres ponerte los guantes ya? ¡Vamos a comenzar a trasplantar los bubotubérculos! No quiero tener que castigarte yo.

—Lo siento, profesora.

Me disculpé poniéndome manos a la obra, y pensando en un castigo… ¡Eso era! Tenía que encontrar la manera de que me castigara de nuevo, ¿no se suponía que me encantaba como rival? Y, en ese instante, algo más que eso.

Cerca de las nueve, casi cuando finalizaba la cena del último lunes del mes de Septiembre, partí al despacho de Snape para aguardarlo. Me quedé con los brazos cruzados, moviendo el pie derecho con frenesí cuando…

—No lo sé, Severus, todo esto es bastante abrumador, pero no podemos…

Lo que me faltaba.

—¡Señorita Tonks! ¿Qué hace aquí?

Era Dumbledore.

Tragué saliva, y tuve que usar lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Yo… tengo que cumplir un castigo.

Snape me miró con una expresión de "¿De qué demonios hablas?"; yo sólo me limité a evadirlo.

—¿Sigue castigada, Severus? —indagó el director con lástima, dirigiéndose a su subordinado.

Snape carraspeó y profirió, tras inclinarse un poco y cruzar sus manos en su espalda.

—De hecho, director, me parece extraño: hace unos días ya que le levanté el castigo a _Nymphadora_ Tonks.

_¡Dígame Tonks, maldita sea! ¿Cuántas veces hace falta que se lo repita?_

—¡Oh! Puede estar tranquila entonces, Tonks —Dumbledore me dedicó una afable sonrisa —. Tiene el resto de las tardes libres.

—Yo… yo pensé que… me confundí —reconocí falsamente.

—Así veo —escupió Snape con ironía —. ¿Entramos a mi despacho, director?

—Eh… —Albus había parecido perder el hilo — Sí, vamos.

Fingí avanzar para retirarme, pero apenas cerraron la puerta, fui a apegar la oreja, pero no escuché nada: no me extrañaba que Snape hubiese hecho algún encantamiento anti-ruido para que no oyera la conversación. Obviamente que no me rendiría tan fácilmente: me escondí tras el grupo de las Gárgolas Silenciosas: te miran feo, pero no dicen nada.

Aguardé pacientemente, pero perdí la noción del tiempo. Me estaba dando frío: la mazmorra estaba muy helada, así que casi salté de la emoción cuando sentí los pasos de Dumbledore alejándose. Me asomé cuando no hubo ruido alguno y rápidamente me planté en la puerta de Snape. Golpeé dos veces.

—Pase —gruñó.

Me miró fugazmente una vez y, cuando me reconoció, se levantó de su escritorio hecho una bestia. Alcancé a cerrar la puerta: prefería ser empujada contra ella que a través del umbral y darme contra el piso.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Dime qué diablos quieres, Tonks!

_Ah, me dijo Tonks. De eso es lo que hablo._

—¡Quiero que me castigue! —le espeté como dando un berrinche.

Me miró con atención.

—¿Qué?

—¡Castígueme!

Se lo reiteré claramente. Esperaba que hubiera comprendido la idea.


	13. Visita de mamá

**XII. ****Visita de mamá**

.

De pronto se largó a reír afirmándose del escritorio con una mano, y con la otra el estómago. Y tal como le vino la risa, se le esfumó.

—Estás loca, ¿para qué quieres que te castigue?

_Para qué. Buena pregunta. ¿Para qué quería que me castigara? ¿Para que la pasáramos bomba e hiciéramos cenas románticas todos los días? ¿O simplemente para que me dejara sola fregando calderos? ¿Cuál era mi fin exacto? Creo que ni yo lo tenía claro._

—Bueno… — las piernas me temblaron cuando lo vi avanzar hacia mí con paso militar, pero me mantuve apegada a la puerta, lista para salir huyendo o para quedarme allí en el caso de que fuera necesario. Y fue necesario cuando el profesor de Pociones apoyó un brazo por encima de mi cabeza y se agachó un poco.

—O, mejor dicho… ¿de qué forma quieres que te castigue?

Tirité otro poco y se inclinó más.

¿Iba a hacer lo que yo pensaba o fue un mal pensamiento? Cerró los ojos, bufó y entonces habló con una frialdad que despedía hasta por los poros.

—¿Quieres ser castigada? Entonces ve a fastidiar la vida de algún otro profesor. Te garantizo a la profesora McGonagall. Hoy ha tenido un pésimo día, tanto como yo, así que…

Iba a tomarme del brazo para sacarme, de seguro, con una patada en el trasero de su despacho, pero alcancé a reaccionar.

—No te habrás olvidado de lo ocurrido, ¿o sí?

Lo de tutearlo me salió del alma.

Se cruzó de brazos y me miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Quién te crees para tratarme de "tú"?

—¿Se olvidó ya? —intenté reparar el error.

—Escúchame, Nymphadora.

—Dígame…

—¡Nymphadora! —me cortó, haciendo que me diera un golpe en la cabeza con la puerta al echarme hacia atrás por el susto — Primero que todo, no sé de donde sacas tanta confianza…

—Nos conocemos hace años…

—Y, segundo, sigo siendo mayor que tú, y tu profesor, así que me debes respeto —cada vez los dientes lo tenía más apretado y parecía ventrílocuo de tan poco que movía los labios al pronunciar las palabras —; y tercero: no te voy a castigar.

—¿Por qué no?

_Vamos, hazlo enojar._

—Me cansé —farfulló.

Comenzamos una lucha en la que nos empujábamos uno al otro: él para querer abrir la puerta y sacarme, y yo para evitarlo. Tenía el triple de fuerza que yo, pero al menos yo podía empujarlo con la cabeza por ser mucho más baja.

No sé cómo nos alejamos lo suficiente de la puerta para que esta fuera abierta sin golpearme. Lo que nunca pensé es que se fuera a abrir y apareciera la persona que menos pensaba encontrarme durante un largo tiempo.

Ambos miramos hacia el umbral, yo asombrada y él… ¿asustado?

De pasar a casi reventarme los brazos con sus manos, me empujó tras su espalda, tomándome aún firmemente de la muñeca, pero sin violencia. Esta vez era como un signo de protección.

—¡Bellatrix! —susurró agitado.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí con exasperación mirando por sobre su hombro — ¡Es mi madre!

—¿Andrómeda Black?

—Por supuesto, _profesor _Snape —contestó mi adorada madre con su típica altanería Black. Y eso que era la oveja negra. Era la buena, la excepción de esa rama pútrida.

Mientras traté de zafarme de Snape, pero forcejeó antes de soltarme, observándome con inseguridad.

—Es mi mamá —murmuré con convicción para que me dejara aproximarme a ella —, no sé qué…

"…le sucede", pensaba decir, pero dejé la palabra en el aire.

El profesor tenía cara de aturdimiento aún, pero yo ya había superado la sorpresa, y me atacaba la duda en ese instante.

—¿Qué haces acá, Drómeda? —pregunté a mi madre que aún seguía en el umbral y miraba con recelo.

—He sabido que te han castigado un montón de veces, eh… por tu amigo Kingsley —su voz era severa.

Mi cara se alargó.

—Y ahora lo compruebo —avanzó hasta ponerse a un metro de Snape — ¿Por qué sujetabas a mi hija de ese modo?

—Eso pregúntaselo a ella —contestó el otro con sequedad.

—Pero te lo estoy preguntando a ti.

—Mamá, es mejor que…

—Cállate, Nymphadora.

Casi se me cortaron los músculos de los globos oculares al ponerlos en blanco. Oír a mi madre llamarme así era lo más terrible de todo. Y si mi vista no me engañó, Snape me dirigió una sonrisa triunfante fugaz.

—Sigo creyendo que es mejor que se lo explique su hija. Ella sabrá mentirle mejor que yo.

—¿Mentirme? ¿Por qué tendría que mentirme?

Snape miró hacia un reloj que tenía en una de sus estanterías y suspiró

— ¿Saben? Es tarde y tengo que revisar una torre de informes. Hagan el favor de retirarse.

—Veo que contigo no podré llegar a ninguna explicación clara, lo que no me sorprende —los miré confundida. De verdad lo estaba: se conocían desde antes. Un pinchazo de repentinos celos recorrió mi cerebro — En fin, el punto es este: si me entero que has castigado nuevamente a mi hija, vas a lamentarlo.

—No te preocupes, no voy a castigarla _nunca más_ —sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en los míos y comprendí su directa, porque eso no era una indirecta.

—Vamos, Dora.

La seguí arrastrando los pies y esperando a recibir algún reproche. Me llevó a un cuarto que estaba tras un tapiz: eso era lo bueno de tener antecesores que hubiesen asistido a Hogwarts, aprendías un montón de secretos. Pero ese no era el instante para sentirme feliz.

Se puso las manos en las caderas y me miró con las cejas arqueadas, su típica expresión de "explícate ahora".

—No tengo nada que decirte.

Eso era sólo para ganar algo de tiempo y pensar un poco más en mis respuestas.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué sobre lo que ocurrió recién? ¿O tus castigos anteriores?

—Yo… reconozco que… bueno, quería golpear a Snape por haberme expulsado de la clase del otro día, y me expulsaron por una broma que hice… y los castigos anteriores se debieron a mis torpezas y mal comportamiento. No te puedo ser más sincera. Aunque puedo describirte mis bromas, si quieres.

—No te hagas la graciosa conmigo.

—No me hago la graciosa contigo, mamá —contesté sin ser atrevida —, no sé qué más puedo explicarte. Me porté mal y lo reconozco. Pero creo que no era necesario que vinieras casi a medianoche a Hogwarts para aclararlo.

Luego llegó el discurso de madre a hija en el que te hablan de tu futuro y del "debes madurar, ya tienes diecisiete años". Finalmente me hizo prometer que no me rebelaría más porque, sino, le diría a papá lo ocurrido. Lo gracioso era que Ted habría apoyado mis rebeldías. ¿Mis genes de quién eran, sino provenientes de mi padre?

Por último, y que fue lo que más me quedó dando vuelta en la cabeza, me advirtió que debía alejarme de Snape lo más posible. Incluso si podía salvar la materia sin presentarme a las clases, que lo hiciera. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser Snape aparte de lo que ya era? Entonces, nos despedimos con un abrazo y yo fui directo a enfrentar a Kingsley. La sala común estaba desierta, así que supuse que debía estar acostado.

Entré en silencio a la habitación, pero creo que choqué con algún baúl porque sentí un dolor horrible a la altura de las pantorrillas. Me senté a la orilla de la cama y lo sacudí hasta que despertó. Me miró desconcertado, pero no se desconcertó tanto cuando hablé.

—¡Le escribiste a mi mamá! ¡Eso estuvo muy mal! —farfullé.

—Tenía que hacerlo, te estabas pasando un poco de la raya y a mí no me hacías caso.

—Pero resulta que te equivocaste, ¡Snape nunca me castigó! Y ahora, si es que lo llega a hacer, mi madre tomará cartas en el asunto, y no sabes lo pesada que puede ser mi madre…

—¿En serio que Snape no te castigó? —inquirió escéptico.

—De verdad.

—¿Y qué tuviste que hacer para que tomara esa decisión?

Me puse colorada; por suerte estaba oscuro.

_Creo que fue un beso lo que le hizo tomar la opción._

—Nada, no sé, le caigo mal y no me quería tener cerca, eso me dijo.

—No me extraña… ahora, voy a dormir si no te molesta. Buenas noches, Tonks.

Insistí en que me diera alguna disculpa, pero se durmió al instante y yo tuve que ir al cuarto de chicas de séptimo para hacer lo mismo.

Era pasada la media noche cuando cerré los ojos. Y lo último que pensé fue en lo que me había dicho mi madre: ¿Qué tenía Snape, aparte de lo idiota, gruñón, apático y misántropo? No me alejaría de él, al contrario, tenía que encontrar la manera de recuperar algún castigo. O no, más bien, de llamar la su atención y comprobar mis pensamientos. Un beso era un beso, pero un beso apasionado… significaba mucho más. Quizá el que me tomara en cuenta me tomara menos trabajo del esperado.


	14. Plan A, B y C

**XIII. ****Plan A, B y C**

.

Opté por el uso de la mirada: al menos podía hacerlo sin cometer torpezas, era imposible tropezarme con los ojos o pasar a llevar a alguien con ésta. Estaba claro que me iba a ser difícil conseguir algún contacto visual, mas lo sorprendente fue que, al parecer, Snape esperaba que lo observara: él ya lo estaba haciendo desde antes, lo que me pilló de imprevisto y que causó que yo derribara una jarra de zumo de calabaza con el codo. Por suerte cayó hacia el centro y mojé el mantel con el poco contenido que quedaba en el interior. Nadie me puso mucha atención: la verdad es que era más que normal que volteara el vaso, se me cayeran los cubiertos o salpicara de comida a todos menos a mí misma.

No rompí el contacto, manteniendo una expresión neutra, tal cual, hacía él. En mí tener expresión neutra podría significar el querer yo ocultar mi nerviosismo. En Snape, evidentemente, significaba algo mucho más profundo, lo que me dio ánimos a continuar con el plan durante el desayuno, almuerzo y cena de los demás días. Sin duda fue un éxito en el ámbito que las miradas duraron toda la semana, incluso en clases, y sólo para darme el gusto intenté una semana más, completa.

Esto no era algo como "escuchar, comer, escribir y vivir" mirando a mi _querido _profesor; eran, en pocas palabras, miradas parciales e impertérritas. Era satisfactorio, pero al llegar a mediados de octubre tuve un momento de desesperación cuando Snape me vigiló toda su clase y no me dijo nada. ¡Y eso que hice mal la poción! Sólo me miró y me ignoró a su vez, como si yo fuese la nada. Llegué a morderme las uñas por esto e, incluso, conseguí felicitaciones de Kingsley por "haberme portado bien" y a su vez interrogada por mi actuación desequilibrada que no tenía motivo aparente. Tuve que decirle que era por la poción, que me había salido mal, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba y debería haber sido al revés: si reprobaba el ramo tenía las puertas abiertas para salir del camino de Auror, y aquello habría sido sólo mi culpa.

No obstante, como me importaba un pepino las calificaciones, no me preocupé. Todo lo contrario sucedió cuando Shacklebolt agregó, con el entrecejo fruncido:

—¿La poción te salió mal? Te estás preocupando demás.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Snape te puso un Aceptable, ¡y eso es fantástico! Felicidades. La poción te debe haber salido bien, quizá le faltó color, pero…

—¿Qué dices? —inquirí desorientada. ¿De qué aceptable me estaba hablando?

—Eso, lo del aceptable. ¿Acaso Snape no se te acercó a decirte tu calificación?

Por lo visto, Kingsley no se había percatado de la paz de Snape para conmigo. Esa era la ventaja de que él se sentara adelante y yo en los pupitres finales.

—Ah, sí, lo siento, no te había entendido… gracias, sólo pensé que… como… olvídalo —sí le había entendido… pero no tan profundamente hasta que llegué a la clase de McGonagall pensando en el Aceptable…

Snape me había puesto una nota falsa. ¡Snape me había calificado bien! Y eso significaba lo peor: haría todo con tal de que yo no me le acercara. ¿O era todo lo contrario? ¿Para que yo, inocentemente, fuera a la noche a su despacho y le diera las gracias, tal vez, con otro beso?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no era capaz de aprender Legeremancia? Con eso sabría todos sus pensamientos… o al menos rasgos de su vida para entender cómo diablos tendría que tratarle.

Lo único que me quedaba utilizar era el plan B: no lo tenía, pero ya se me ocurriría. Lamentablemente no me había funcionado el plan de las miradas, y todo era una simple jugarreta estúpida que me hacía perder tiempo. ¿Tiempo en qué? ¿Qué deseaba yo con exactitud? Me iba a volver loca si no sabía yo misma lo que quería con Snape. O lo que quería de Snape.

.

Dormí poco. Mi mente estaba más dedicada a pensar en Snape que en la cara de trasero que podría tener al otro día si no lograba pegar los ojos un rato. ¿Qué le gustaba a Snape? Esa era una pregunta mal hecha. ¿Qué NO le gustaba a Snape? Todo. Era casi retórico, así que tendría que ir más allá de él: ¿qué le gustaba a los hombres? Todo lo que no le gustaba a Snape. ¡Qué mal! Si pensaba con tanto pesimismo no iba a llegar a ningún lado. ¿Qué les gustaba a los hombres? La seducción, en general. ¿Y qué tenía yo de sensual? Absolutamente nada: mi torpeza lo ensombrecía todo. Pero podría intentarlo, ¿no? Mis piernas bajo la falda no se veían tan mal siempre que no tropezara. Pestañear coquetamente era fácil, lo mismo que mirar de una manera provocadora, a menos que por estar mirando otra cosa causara algún destrozo. No obstante, debía atreverme a hacer algo así, y para ello tendría que volver al primer puesto de la fila, el mismo que ocupaba antes de que ocurriera todo el enredo del beso.

Tuve que hacer varias pruebas frente al espejo con mis gestos durante el fin de semana —si poder dejar los deberes de lado —, porque el día lunes de la última semana de octubre comenzaba mi plan. Se me presentó un pequeño problema al intentar subir la ceja izquierda: se me ponía azul. Con la derecha no había problema alguno, así que tuve que desistir. Y tuve que practicar cambiar un poco el color de mis labios, cosa que jamás había intentado; nunca había sido buena para pintarme con cosméticos, y menos lo hice por ser Metamorfomaga, pero lo conseguí y sí que daba un toque diferente. Al menos Margaret se había percatado del sutil cambio. Alguien era alguien, aunque fuera una mujer.

Por suerte, siempre con el grupo que desayunaba nos sentábamos en el extremo cercano a la mesa de profesores, por eso que podía mirar a Snape sin problemas. Lo único que podía continuar haciendo allí era hacer gestos con la cara cada vez que nos topábamos, sobre todo arquear mi ceja poderosa. Y ante esos gestos, lo único que recibí fue un ceño fruncido.

_¡Bien, Tonks! Ya lo tienes, en la palma de tu mano. _

Creo que me estaba poniendo en vergüenza a mí misma. No conquistaría ni a una mosca si hacía eso, ¿pero qué camino me quedaba? La clase no era hasta el viernes. Y ese era el único momento en que podría mostrar un poco las piernas.

Con la sarta de deberes que nos dejaron los otros profesores, el tiempo se me hizo corto, y la mañana del viernes fue gloriosa. Nunca había estado tan pulcra como para desenredarme el pelo luego de bañarme.

Intentando ser pulcra también en mis pasos, me senté adelante, al lado de Margaret.

—Vaya, me sorprendes, ¿otra vez aquí?

—Sí, veo mejor desde acá las alternativas y con Snape estamos en paz, así que… Volví.

Al igual que Shacklebolt, me dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, al otro lado de Margaret. Pues poco me importó porque justo Snape hizo su aparición típica desde la puerta que conducía a su despacho en la parte lateral izquierda de la sala, cerca de su escritorio.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco al verme allí, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a dar las instrucciones de siempre y a pedirle a uno de sus estudiantes para que retirara los informes de la clase pasada. Una corazonada me hizo no entregarlo.

Mientras avanzábamos en la poción, me crucé de piernas y subí un poco más la falda. No pude poner atención de si algún momento pudo haber echado una mirada porque debía mantener la vista en el filtro, pero sé que el final de la clase fue lo que me dio unos puntos extras.

Esta vez no me pudo ignorar a la hora de mirar mi caldero, pero tampoco dijo nada, menos cuando rozó mi codo con su pierna. Esa también era una táctica.

Cuando la campana sonó ninguno perdió tiempo en salir, salvo Lockwood que me lanzó una bola de pergamino en la cabeza. Fingí entretenerme guardando las cosas en mi mochila, y hasta que no desapareció el último ser del aula, me aproximé a Snape y le extendí mi informe. Lentamente alzó la vista dejando de escribir. Arqueó las cejas esperando explicación, pero yo no tenía ninguna coherente. La idea era que se enojara, pero por lo visto eso no iba a funcionar…

Sin decir palabra me lo arrebató y lo dejó en el montón. No apartó la mirada hasta que me giré.

—Ah. Nymphadora, haga el favor de recoger ese papel y tirarlo a la basura —farfulló.

Era el que me había lanzado Lockwood y estaba casi a mis pies.

_Seducción._

Me agaché limpiamente, lo suficiente para mostrar y ocultar, y lo preciso para alcanzar el papel, tenía que parecer natural. Sin volver la mirada, seguí caminando con cuidado, mirando el piso para no tropezar, eso arruinaría mi actuación coqueta. Dejé caer el papel al pasar y salí respirando agitadamente.

¿Me habría visto Snape? Y si me vio, ¿por qué no dijo nada? De todas maneras… ¿qué tendría que decir?

_Vamos, ven a buscarme, alcánzame… _rogué mientras avanzaba con lentitud por las mazmorras, pero jamás sucedió. Al mismo paso de tortuga llegué a la clase de McGonagall, que me ocupó todo el recreo.

Entonces supe que eso no sería suficiente, y que tendría que buscar algo más directo y atrevido. El plan C.


	15. El último intento

**XIV. ****El último intento**

.

—Ah. Nymphadora, haga el favor de recoger ese papel y tirarlo a la basura —farfulló el profesor mirándola atentamente, antes que pudiera acercarse demasiado a la puerta.

Deseaba sacarla de sus casillas, ver alguna reacción irritada e infantil, y tenía un gran porcentaje a su favor sobre la posibilidad de que así respondiera ante su orden. Sin embargo, los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas en el momento en que, con una sensualidad dudable de poseer, la joven se inclinó, sin lograr a mostrar la octava maravilla, recogiendo pulcramente el papel, y luego saliendo del aula sin hacer comentarios ni mostrar embarazo por lo ocurrido.

Snape supo allí que la muchacha no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y él estaba seguro que él pronto acabaría cayendo en las redes que estaban extendidas desde el suceso del beso. El sentimiento era intenso, desde hace mucho tiempo… No obstante, la paralización provocada por aquella inesperada visión de un ángulo diferente de las piernas de su alumna, no le podía dejar pensar con facilidad, salvo lo que hubiese sucedido si la falda hubiera estado unos cuantos centímetros más corta.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó de su frente, y un suspiro fue expulsado de sus labios antes de continuar con su trabajo docente, esforzándose de desplazar ciertos pensamientos poco morales que deseaban llegar a su mente y, a la vez, preguntándose por qué demonios no había reaccionado a nada.

.

Pasé el recreo completo en el baño. Las mejillas las tenía encendidas y parecían no querer recuperar su color. Ahora sí mi rostro parecía un corazón de verdad.

Coquetear de esa manera tan descarada jamás había sido mi especialidad, por eso me atacaba un terrible sentimiento de vergüenza. Podría apostar que Snape me había mirado y que prefirió hacer voto de silencio en ese instante tan comprometedor. Eso significaba la utilización insoslayable del último plan…

_¡La gran pregunta del millón! Sí, señores… ¡levanten las manos los que saben de mi plan C! ¿Nadie? ¿Eso significa que no quieren que lo haga? Si ustedes insisten en eso…_

Definición de _declarar:_ exponer, dar a conocer, explicar, blah, blah… ¿manifestar amor solicitando relaciones? Estaba perdida. Ese era el único camino, y no es que se me hubiese ocurrido cuando ya no quedaban esperanzas… desde un inicio que estaba como mi último recurso. Suena absurdo cuando Snape, de todas formas, podía estar informado de mi sentimiento, pero es distinto _percatarse _que enterarse _directamente_. Ante mi declaración, él tendría que responder algo. Pero, también, podría no decir absolutamente nada, y aquella era la tremenda falla del plan que me incitaba a desistir. ¿Por qué las personas temíamos tanto a declararnos? Por eso… porque podíamos no recibir respuesta alguna a que nos negaran algo. Si se me era negado, yo dejaría de insistir, pero si no me decía nada… ¿qué haría?

Suerte que el trabajo de Transformaciones fue en pareja, así que Margaret me ayudó a concentrarme y a aclarar ciertas dudas. Siempre era bueno tener a alguna mujer confiable para preguntar cosas sobre… amor.

—Margaret, según tú… ¿declararse es bueno? —murmuré como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con sospecha pero no dijo nada, salvo responder la pregunta.

—Depende. Si lo haces de un modo desinteresado… me refiero a que, si le dices a una persona que lo quieres sin llegar a insistir más, es bueno. Pero si te declaras para ser un peso constante e irritable hacia "la víctima"… es malo. Sería como arrastrarse, ¿no?

Por un momento me sentí estúpida al creer que las palabras de Margaret no habían sido del todo claras para mi cerebro… Y, cuando iba a solicitar una explicación menos ambigua, la vela del Señor se prendió en mi colorida mente.

—Sí… tienes razón —y, para despistar, agregué —, le diré entonces a… no importa —Margaret me lanzó una mirada de incomprensión —. O sea, ya sé cómo puedo ayudar a una persona.

Claro, ya podría ayudarme a mí misma. Ya sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que hacer para aclarar lo que estaba pasando con Snape: decirle lo que yo sentía y darle la oportunidad de él hacer lo mismo, y si no contestaba nada, dejar pasar la situación y sufrir hasta que se me pasara la Gran Estupidez Monumental de estar enamorada de un profesor.

Todo sonaba más que fácil, sólo tenía que seguirlo, luego de la cena, cuando pudiera estar solo, hacia su despacho y hablarle… A menos que se me ocurriera alguna manera de fastidiarlo y hacer que me castigara por milésima vez. Aquello, por otro lado, sería el camino de Lucifer, o sea, el camino perfecto para reencontrarme con mí adorada madre y recibir el reto del año…

Oh, ¿por qué el Señor Miedo no se alejaba de mí?

.

A la hora de la cena el barbudo director que impidió mi expulsión eterna de la clase de Snape, se puso en pie para anunciar la Fiesta improvisada de Halloween del día siguiente, el sábado. Los de séptimo teníamos permiso de pasar la velada en Las Tres Escobas, luego de cenar en el castillo. Y si es que dijo algo más, no puse atención. Mis ojos se dirigían constantemente hacia Snape. Era ahora o nunca: tenía que decirlo, luego de siete años de en Hogwarts y casi dos de atracción por él, sumando uno de gusto y un par de meses de enamoramiento adolescente, eran suficientes para actuar.

Tuve que comer más de la cuenta, al parecer el susodicho mantenía una conversación interesante con Flitwick, y la idea era salir al mismo tiempo en que él lo hiciera.

—Vaya que tienes hambre —comentó Shacklebolt — ¿agrandaste la capacidad de tu estómago?

Negué con la cabeza, pero eso podría haber sido una excelente idea para resistir al horrible dolor de estómago que estaba sintiendo.

Alenté a los muchachos a que se adelantaran diciéndole que me faltaba bastante para saciar mi hambre. Para mi favor, me hicieron caso.

Snape tomó el camino de los profesores, pero yo me adelanté de inmediato hacia las mazmorras, aguardándolo, tras una de las armaduras. Su aparición me dio escalofríos y causó el aceleramiento de mi corazón. Comencé a seguirlo: lo importante era estar en la puerta de su despacho… o adentro.

Caminé de puntillas distrayéndome con su capa, ondeando a unos diez metros delante de mí. Snape disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, lo que me hizo pensar que doblaría por el pasillo, sin embargo…

Se volteó y arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, al ver que era yo la que lo seguía. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba, y yo tampoco esperaba que me descubriera.

Antes que me solicitara explicación alguna, di un paso atrás, apoyando la mano derecha en la pared para no caerme.

Snape, sin embargo, estaba tan enmudecido como yo y, de seguro, esperaba respuestas sin pregunta. Pues, no le di en el gusto, di media vuelta y corrí hacia Hufflepuff como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué te sucede? —me interrogó Shacklebolt al verme entrar como un rayo a la sala común y dejarme caer en el sillón con expresión fantasmal.

—Peeves —farfullé sin aliento, mencionando lo primero que se me fue a la mente.

—¿Te estaba persiguiendo? —se burló Margaret, mientras tomaba lugar a mi lado.

Me limité a asentir mientras mis pulmones hacían el esfuerzo de recuperar el aire.

En el momento en que recayó la frustración en mí, al momento de ir a dormir, supe que jamás lo iba a lograr, o sea, acercarme y revelar mis sentimientos.

Que equivocada estaba…

.

Si no hubiese sido por Margaret que me agarra el brazo y me lleva consigo hasta los carruajes de Hogwarts para ir al pueblo luego de la súper cena gula de Halloween, lo habría pasado por alto quedándome en el castillo martirizándome por mi error del día anterior, culpando a mi ceja izquierda por ponerse azul cuando la levantaba.

Los jefes de casa nos acompañaron para vigilar dentro y fuera del lugar. La sola idea de que Snape fuera a estar allí me produjo escalofríos.

Reconozco, sin embargo, que fue genial respirar aire fresco antes de entrar al aire viciado de Las Tres Escobas. Ésta tenía una decoración similar a la del castillo: calabazas con sonrisas maléficas, murciélagos volando por encima de las cabezas y música de las grandiosas e inigualables Brujas de Macbeth, mi grupo favorito. Eso me animó un poco e invitó a mi alegría a retornar.

—¡Ya era hora que volvieras a ser tu! Te estabas poniendo extraña —me sinceró mi amigo prefecto con una sonrisa radiante al momento en que nos aproximábamos a la barra a pedir algo para beber. La joven Rosmerta, hija de Rosmerta madre, nos atendió con amabilidad nombrándonos una cantidad infinita de bebidas con y sin alcohol.

Mi amigo y Margaret optaron por la típica cerveza de mantequilla. Yo decidí variar y pedí Ouzo, una bebida griega que acababa de ser lanzada en el local hace una semana, porque un mago griego se las había recomendado a los dueños del local.

La copa era pequeña, aunque no dejaba de despedir un olor delicioso a anís. Sólo que, cuando la probé, ya sentados en una mesa, la sangre estuvo a punto de ebullirme.

—Por... —tomé aliento— las barbas… —otro aliento —de Merlín.

Nunca había probado algo tan fuerte. Tuve que arrebatarle la jarra de cerveza a Margaret para que se me pasara la sensación de ardor.

—No seas cobarde —me reprochó molesta —tú pediste eso, y ahora te lo tomas.

Con algo de esfuerzo lo logré hacer, tomándole un gusto que no esperaba.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirió Kingsley en el momento que me paré por primera vez de la mesa.

—A buscar otra copa.

Y así seguí, hasta beberme una quinta y quedar completamente mareada y confortada. Por suerte, aún tenía consciencia de lo que era. Supe que si bebía otra más me emborracharía, o tal vez estaba en la etapa consciente de la ebriedad.

Una energía me invadió luego, como si pudiera atreverme a todo, me sentía desinhibida.

De pronto, asumí que había llegado la hora de efectuar mi plan C, antes de que el efecto se fuera.

Snape no estaba adentro, tendría que buscarlo.

—Iré afuera un momento —avisé sin esperar respuesta.

Se me congelaron las manos al enfrentarme al viento nocturno. El Ouzo había entibiado mi cuerpo hasta sonrojarme las mejillas.

Me apoyé en la puerta del local antes de seguir caminando: la calle me daba vueltas. Al minuto siguiente identifiqué a McGonagall que conversaba con el diminuto Flitwick.

—¿Qué sucede, Tonks? —me preguntaron los dos a coro.

Suerte mía que no fue necesaria respuesta: un estudiante de Ravenclaw acababa de salir, haciéndome a un lado y vomitando estrepitosamente.

Me esfumé antes que solicitaran mi presencia. ¿Dónde podría estar Snape? No tuve que dar mucho chance al asunto, lo encontré luego; patrullaba fuera de Zonko, la tienda de chascos… Qué inteligente, alguien podría intentar escapar de la fiesta para comprar cosas destructivas y así sacar de las casillas a Argus Filch.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo nublado.

El profesor se sobresaltó al oír mis pisadas y me señaló con la luz de la varita, que me cegó.

Me hizo una pregunta que no pude contestar, ya que un trueno me impidió oír.

Se largó a llover copiosamente, y a mí no me importó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó cuando estuve a tres pasos de él. Seguía iluminándome la cara.

Sin titubear, tomé su brazo y lo bajé para que no me encandilara. En ese instante sólo se oían las gotas contra la tierra.

—Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí —farfullé.

—No, lo único que sé es que te restaré puntos y te irás de inmediato al castillo con tu jefa de casa por estar ebria—reconoció él, tomándome de la túnica. Su voz sonaba agitada.

Me solté y me enfrenté a él, observando su sombra, apenas distinguiendo el brillo de sus ojos.

—Sigo consciente —sinceré, y fui a lo mío, directa, sin pelos en la lengua—. No sé de qué otra manera explicarlo, pero estoy enamorada de ti, y el beso tú me lo respondiste. ¿Significó algo? ¿Hay oportunidad?

Esta vez fui yo quien lo tomó de la túnica. Él, por otro lado, puso su mano encima de la mía y la apretó con fuerza. Sentí su cuerpo más cerca del mío. Y, por uno maravilloso segundo pensé que me besaría, juré sentir su aliento cerca… Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de silencio, murmuró:

—No puede haber oportunidad, _Tonks_. No _puede_ haberla… —suspiró cansinamente—no insistas…

Y se marchó, rumbo a no sé dónde. Justo en ese instante mi estómago se estaba revolviendo, así que mi atención fue nula. Di unos cuantos pasos, en dirección a Las Tres Escobas, y al cuarto, me agaché para vomitar todo.


	16. Castigada

**XV. ****Castigada**

.

Vacié mi revuelto estómago hasta la última gota de la sabrosa cena de Hogwarts (procesada ya no se veía tan fascinante, por supuesto), pero el alcohol seguía en mi cerebelo, aturdiéndome tanto en la actividad motora como en el lenguaje, causándome la migraña del año. Por lo tanto, llegué apenas a las Tres Escobas trastabillando el doble, formando curvas complicadas en el camino y chocando de cara contra la puerta del local.

McGonagall y Flitwick habían desaparecido con el estudiante de Gryffindor, así que tuve suerte de no hallármelos en las afueras del bar; habría sido vergonzoso.

Lo último que supe antes de ir a parar a la enfermería, es que caí encima de la mesa de Shacklebolt y Margaret diciéndoles unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles. Todavía bebían de sus jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. Cuando estuve completamente consciente, supe que ambos se habían arriesgado a llevarme a la enfermería, sin que nadie se enterara para no mostrar mi imagen denigrante, escondiéndose en cada rincón y aula que pillaran a medida que avanzaban. Pomfrey, por supuesto, supo de mi estado apenas me vio, pero se compadeció de mí al día siguiente, cuando amanecí con la garganta horriblemente inflamada, sin voz y con una fiebre que podría haber calentado a cien personas con una tocada. Maldita lluvia, ¿quién me había enviado a declararme mientras llovía?

Mi enfermedad, por otra parte, no incluía mi capacidad de pensar: ¿había sido mi imaginación o Snape me iba a besar? Qué habría dado por un beso más… pero… ¿y si le hubiese vomitado encima? De un modo u otro, el punto clave era esto: _"No puede haber oportunidad, Tonks. No puede haberla, no insistas…"_ ¿Estaba auto-convenciéndose, acaso? ¿Intentaba privar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué quería decir con el "_no puede haberla_"? En ningún momento mencionó el rotundo "No HAY oportunidad". Son enunciados completamente diferentes. Y asumo que estuve ebria, pero aquellas frases me habían marcado de tal manera, que no quisieron desaparecer de mi consciencia o... inconsciencia. Estuve dándole vuelta al asunto durante los tres días siguientes en los que estuve postrada en la cama con paños helados en la frente y el termómetro bajo la lengua. Apenas me distraía cuando Kingsley y Margaret me llevaban los deberes y me contaban algunas nuevas sin mayor importancia.

En conclusión… ¿había recibido respuesta? ¿Tendría que sentirme frustrada? Todo indicaba que sí. El _"no puede haber oportunidad" _yo no lo consideraba como una contestación declarativa… pero me conformaba sólo un poco por haber oído el "Tonks" de sus labios. Llegaba a sonar romántico.

Cuando cumplí mi cuarto día, apenas sintiéndome un poco mejor Charlie Weasley, a quien apenas conocía, cayó en la enfermería por haber recibido una bludger mientras buscaba la Snitch durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y tenía casi el picadillo de huesos en lo que antes era brazo izquierdo. Nada que Madame Pomfrey no pudiera arreglar pronto, sin embargo, estuvo dos días completos nada más que para hacerme compañía. Nos entretuvimos mucho conversando, de hecho, estábamos de lo mejor charlando sobre nuestros estudios, él sentado en una silla, al lado de mi cama, riendo alegremente cuando… Sí: apareció, nada más ni nada menos, que Snape con un estudiante de su casa, herido por un duelo de pasillo.

Me puse de mil colores en milésima de segundos cuando cruzamos miradas. Charlie no lo pasó por alto y me puso una mano en la cara para tomar mi temperatura, sin sospechar de la razón.

Creo que todo esto ocurrió en dos segundos, pero puedo jurar que Snape apretó la mandíbula y miró furioso al muchacho, antes de decirle:

—Señor Weasley, ¿no que estaba enfermo? ¡La señorita Nymphadora Tonks está enferma y necesita descanso! Retírese si no quiere que le quite puntos por obstruir la tranquilidad de los pacientes.

No me acuerdo qué dijo Charlie, supongo que fue un "hasta pronto", mas yo estaba demasiado consternada para responderle.

Snape habló con madame Pomfrey sobre el muchacho de Slytherin, antes de abandonar la estancia sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra…

¡Maldito idiota! Si estuve roja de vergüenza, pronto pasé al rojo furia. Tal vez fue aquello lo que ayudó a mejorarme al día siguiente, mi séptimo día, en la mañana, precisamente viernes. Amanecí de lo mejor físicamente, pero psicológicamente tenía un torbellino de dudas inacabables…

Pensé en saltarme pociones, pero algo me llamaba, me incitaba a que asistiera. Tuve que hacerle caso a esa voz interna luego de darme un gran baño y relajarme.

Bajé a desayunar con los demás, contando los minutos que restaban para la clase. La mañana se me hizo eterna y las manos me sudaban. El embarazo por la declaración comenzaba a surtir efecto tardío y hacía sentirme como una estúpida babosa que había gastado el tiempo en nada, tratando de conquistar a alguien o, más bien, sonsacar sentimientos a una persona de la que yo sabía, en el fondo, que no era un buen partido para mí…

—¿Tonks? ¡Tonks!

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

Me había inspirado tanto en el viaje de mis pensamientos que había pasado por alto las voces de Margaret y Shacklebolt que me llamaban para que fuéramos al aula.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, me instalé al final. Mis amigos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa ante el cambio de pupitre —supuestamente Snape y yo estábamos en paz—, aunque no preguntaron nada. Yo quería pasar desapercibida. No intentaría nada más. ¿Tenía sentido estar rebajándome, en la forma que fuera, para recibir respuestas ambiguas de Él? No.

Para mi sorpresa, invertimos papeles: durante la clase fue él el que no paró de mirarme y, a pesar de que me ponía los nervios de punta, fui consciente que yo no hice derribar la despensa de los ingredientes casi al final de clase.

Nos sobresaltamos de forma masiva y quedamos pasmados al ver una cantidad de sustancias derramadas en el piso. Como yo estaba al último, nadie se fijó en mi cara de inocencia pura. Snape sí, por supuesto, pero me echó la culpa de todos modos. Creo que no pude modificar más mi cara de estupefacción cuando gruñó, mirándome con intensidad:

—No restaré puntos a tu casa, Nymphadora, porque has hecho bastante. Pero estás castigada. Ya me harté de tus bromas estúpidas y sinsentidos. A las seis en punto en mi despacho —y agregó —. La clase terminó.

Ni siquiera me excusé. Tampoco habría alcanzado, porque la masa de gente me arrastró hasta la salida cuando me puse en pie, y a los pocos segundos Margaret comenzó a reprocharme lo que yo había hecho.

Aunque, un momento: yo no lo había hecho, así que susurré con un hilo de voz:

—Yo no lo hice.

Y allí caí en la cuenta que estaba… castigada. Castigada otra vez, por Snape, de algo que yo no había causado… ¿Y si me decía: "sólo te llamé para dejarte en claro las cosas; deja de hacer idioteces para llamar la atención, porque NO TE QUIERO"? ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de que yo no lo había hecho, que yo no había botado el mueble? No me creería y, aunque sonara cursi y adolescente... me partiría mi corazón mutante.

Pese a todo, las palabras que surgieron de mí apenas entré a su tétrico despacho —con la cabeza gacha, cobardemente escondiendo mis ojos —, fueron:

—Yo no lo hice.

Snape me había abierto la puerta —lo cual era una extrañeza para mí, ya que siempre estaba en su escritorio dibujando ceros — y, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta —no me percaté que el pestillo había sonado —, contestó:

—Ya lo sé.

¡Tres mil chorrocientos grados Celsius sobre cero! Si mi piel hubiese sido una capa más delgada, exploto por la alta presión. No sabía qué pensar, no tenía idea de si eso era una mala pasada, o quería humillarme…

Alcé la cabeza para mirar al hombre que estaba a medio metro de mí, con toda la furia posible.

—¿Por qué me castigaste, entonces? —en ese instante me dio lo mismo tutearlo — ¿Quién lo hizo?

Pasaron cinco silenciosos segundos en que nos debatimos con una mirada.

—Yo.

La mandíbula se me cayó. Estaba atónita.

—¿Por qué? —indagué casi inaudiblemente.

Snape cerró los ojos por unos segundos, como si estuviera luchando contra algo. Antes, por supuesto, de que yo pudiera reclamar respuesta, éste dio un paso, me tomó por los hombros y me besó dulcemente…

.

Dejé transcurrir un par de segundos, para saber si era una broma, una cámara indiscreta muggle, o un hermoso sueño… ¿Qué más daba si era un sueño? Simplemente me dejé llevar, enderezándome y rodeando su cuello…

Tal vez no era un sueño. Tal vez era verdad: las sensaciones que estaban cruzando por mi cuerpo eran demasiado fuertes como para que no fuera realidad: la piel la tenía de gallina, y el calor que sus brazos provocaban en su espalda, demasiado ardientes estaban, y sus labios… oh, Dios, sus labios… Me pelo se puso inmediatamente multicolor.

La respiración se me estaba acabando, y comprendí que era momento de separarme. Cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que ambos temblábamos. ¿Era de miedo? ¿De ansias? ¿Excitación, tal vez?

Creo que los ojos se me humedecieron un poco cuando reformulé la pregunta del millón…

—¿Hay oportunidad?

Snape estaba más pálido de lo normal y me miraba a los ojos con una expresión insondable.

—Por supuesto —dijo por lo bajo, apenas moviendo los labios.

Temiendo a que me contestara algo más que arruinara el momento, me aferré con fuerza a su torso. Él, simplemente suspiró y me abrazó, acariciándome la espalda, como si ya no quedara nada más que hacer…


	17. Vanas sospechas

**XVI. ****Vanas sospechas**

.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos así, en los cuales sólo se oían nuestras respiraciones inquietas. Sentía el calor de su torso a través de su oscura túnica, y aún su mano sobre mi espalda, trémula, causando esas odiosas mariposas en el estómago y el rubor de mis mejillas de manera tardía. Él estaba silencioso. Creo que habríamos estado así por siempre si yo no hubiese actuado. Cuando estuve completamente segura de que no era un sueño ni el intenso beso, ni las sutiles caricias, los nervios afloraron, creando espasmos en mi estómago y consecutivos escalofríos. No quería mirarlo, temía encontrarme con una expresión frívola… pero, a la vez, me nacieron las dudas y me alejé de él, atreviéndome a observarlo otra vez a los ojos. Su semblante poseía algo que me inquietaba. No sabía con exactitud… pero todo era tan raro.

—No entiendo —reconocí frunciendo el ceño.

—No hay nada que entender —contestó Snape sonriendo apenas perceptiblemente mientras estiraba una mano para tocarme el cabello del color de las frambuesas.

—Oh —farfullé avergonzada por la obvia mutación del tono de mi pelo.

Eso hizo que me distrajera unos segundos y Snape aprovechó de voltearse y encaminarse hasta su escritorio. Sin embargo, me adelanté y le corté el paso sin antes tropezar con una butaca.

—Ya creo que hay algo que entender —repuse sin dejarlo pasar, continuando la conversación —. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

—¿Cómo qué, _Nymphadora_? —la ironía plagó su voz.

—Como que… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Él soltó una carcajada frívola.

—¿Crees que es muy fácil para mí quebrantar la regla de "no relacionarse con estudiantes"? Estoy incumpliendo una de las normas y traicionando la confianza del director. Además soy muy mayor para ti —evadiendo olímpicamente la última pregunta.

Me hizo a un lado y se sentó en el escritorio, sacando unos cuantos papeles, pluma y tinta. Apuntó a la puerta con la varita para quitar el pestillo.

Me sentí ignorada.

—Creo que no tengo que hacer nada más aquí —comenté ofendida y temblorosa —. Adiós.

No alcancé a dar un paso.

—¡Un momento! Yo no he dicho que te fueras —contestó Snape alarmado —, estás castigada, Tonks.

De sentirme ignorada, me sentí utilizada. Lentamente me di la vuelta evitando enredarme con mis propios pies. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas.

—¿Por algo que yo no hice?

—¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? —respondió con una pregunta.

—¡Por supuesto! —repliqué sin sondeos.

—Entonces, tenemos que fingir que estás castigada. Me ayudarás a escribir…

—Pensé que la táctica sería otra, como que habláramos de nosotros… dejando la máscara que tiene cada uno —repliqué sin moverme de mi lugar.

Estaba completamente desconcertada: yo quería las cosas claras. ¿Había luchado para recibir otro beso y ser desechada? Sinceramente… yo buscaba algo serio. Y la edad y la ética de profesores me importaban un comino. Y, lo más importante… ¿sentía algo por mí, o no? ¿O sólo buscaba compañía y consuelo?

Sostuvo mi mirada unos segundos para, luego, extender unos papeles hacia en frente, donde estaba la silla aguardando a que mi culo sin gracia se posara en ella.

¿Iba a rendirme tan fácilmente en esos instantes? No, pensé. De un momento a otro me había entrado una sed de cariño y pasión, sensaciones que jamás había conocido hasta esos momentos. Así que, rodeando la mesa, con una temperatura algo alarmante y el cabello más chillón que nunca, me acerqué a él poniéndome a su altura y, con algo de brusquedad —cosa normal en mí —, le tomé de las mejillas y replanté mis labios en los de él. Y, sin querer, adentré mucho mi lengua a su boca, lo que hizo que se atragantara y ejerciera mucha fuerza para separarme de sí.

Si es que iba a reprocharme algo, no alcanzó, y menos yo a avergonzarme por mi falta de tacto: habían tocado la puerta. Nos observamos alarmados. Mi corazón, que ya estaba acelerado, aumentó su ritmo al doble.

No esperé a que me gritara "siéntate" para hacerlo. Simplemente me instalé en el pupitre en el momento justo para que él pronunciara su infaltable "adelante". Me di vuelta, estremecida, para ver quién había entrado…

Lo que me faltaba: Lockwood, Masterson y otra culebra más. Inconscientemente rechiné los dientes.

—Señor… —vaciló al verme a mí y me dirigió una mirada burlona y sorprendida a la vez—, hemos tenido un problema con Peeves en la sala común y está haciendo desastres. No hemos logrado pararlo.

Asumo que tuve unas grandes ganas de patear a Lockwood hasta reventarlo. ¿Por qué no se iba y nos dejaba solos? Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Un momento, Lockwood, tengo que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con la señorita aquí presente —contestó Severus poniéndose de pie autoritariamente —. Espéreme afuera.

El monstruo asqueroso hizo caso, cerrando la puerta, pero sin antes mostrarme una cara de maldad. Y esta vez sí que vi cómo Snape ponía llave a la puerta con su varita mágica sin decir nada. Me dio otro escalofrío al verlo acercárseme con esa mirada inescudriñable.

De pronto, creí que iba a expresarme algo secreto. Pues, bien, no me dijo ninguna palabra, salvo tomarme del brazo —típica costumbre— y reincorporarme para besarme una vez más, de manera cortante, aunque profunda. Más que un beso, fue un apretón de labios. No niego, por supuesto, que causó la misma sensación en mí que los anteriores…

¿Ese beso escondía un mensaje oculto?

Era lo que quería preguntarle, pero no me dejó.

—Por eso digo que debes cumplir tu castigo…—farfulló —tener la puerta con llave todo el rato daría para sospechar — avanzamos hasta la puerta, la abrió y gruñó—. Ya sabes, Nymphadora Tonks. No quiero más excusas ridículas de las que me estás dando —salimos del umbral. Los otros tres me observaban muertos de la risa por mi cara da mártir e incomprensión —. Mañana vendrás nuevamente a cumplir el trabajo que no pudiste hacer hoy por pura suerte—me soltó del brazo —. Recuerda que sigues castigada —añadió finalmente.

Si mi vista no me engañó, me guiñó fugazmente un ojo. Luego, dio media vuelta seguido por los muchachos… excepto por Lockwood. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando mi expresión de… ¡demonios! ¡De felicidad! Me puse seria de inmediato. Estaba castigada… o sea que… Ay, ni siquiera podía conectar bien las ideas, el torbellino mental continuaba arrasando con mis ideas.

—¿Qué miras, gusano? —le espeté entonces, para decir algo cuerdo.

—¿Por qué sonreías? —interrogó con evidente malevolencia sonando en su voz.

No hallé nada mejor que permanecer en silencio.

—Ya sé lo que pasa… —susurró soltando una breve carcajada.

¿Qué sabía? No, no podía saberlo. ¿Y si nos había divisado por alguna hendija de la puerta? ¿Y si era una trampa de Snape? No, claro que no… los besos eran verdaderos, no actuados… Oh, por las pantuflas de Merlín, tendría que avisar a Snape…

Me puse tensa, y estuve a punto de sacar la varita cuando el gusano habló otra vez.

—Tramas vengarte de Snape, ¿no?

Los músculos se me soltaron. Comencé a reír por el puro alivio.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Lockwood—conseguí decir entre risas, caminando pesadamente por el pasillo de la mazmorra para abandonarlo.

—¡Apenas tenga una pista, juro que le voy a decir lo que tramas! ¡Y ojalá te expulsen!

Estiré ambos brazo hacia atrás y le respondí mostrando mis bellos dedos del corazón.

¿Qué diría Snape cuando Lockwood fuera con el cuento de que yo planeaba algo contra él? Me castigaría otra vez… y otra vez… Hasta que mi madre se enterara y viniera a darme un escarmiento. Ya no me preocupada demasiado… en el caso de que estuviera castigada _en secreto_, lo que era imposible…

Cuando desaparecí de su vista, me dirigí a mi sala común sin evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa a Margaret y a Kingsley. Aunque sorprendí a varios más; estaban en grupo comentando algo. Margaret me miraba insistentemente y daba pequeños saltitos.

—¿Te levantaron el castigo? —inquirió Shacklebolt entregándole una revista abierta a una de mis compañeras.

—No, pero Lockwood me salvó por esta tarde. Fue sin querer, claro, tuvieron un problema con Peeves y…

—Tonks —me interrumpió Margaret con los ojos brillosos tomándome del hombro

—¿Qué?

Kingsley rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

—El próximo año llega Harry Potter a Hogwarts —reveló casi sin aliento.

Tenía tan presente a Snape en mi mente, que el nombre "Harry Potter" tardó hacer efecto en mis neuronas. Los ojos se me desorbitaron de la emoción.

Harry Potter… el niño que nos había salvado de la oscuridad. El niño que había hecho que mis padres lograran _sobrevivir_…

Ellos sabían lo importante que era para mí aquella noticia. Ellos sabían cómo idolatraba al muchacho por habernos librados por los mugrosos Mortífagos, como mi tía Bellatrix y otros cuantos más.

Abrí la boca tratando de conectar frases. Por último, lo único que alcancé a decir entre tartamudeos, fue:

— ¿Cómo lo saben?

Ambos me explicaron que, en la revista Corazón de Bruja, había aparecido la información que, anteriormente Dumbledore la había prohibido (para no formar barullo) en _El Profeta, _en el que se hallaba una pequeña reseña de quién demonios era el chico salvador, con quién vivía y qué hacía, sumando su futura entrada a Hogwarts. En un recuadro inferior, aparecía una foto muy mal tomada, en la que, apenas, se distinguía al muchacho —enclenque y desabrido —, con la mano de su (al parecer) tía en el cuello, como si lo estuvieran torturando.

Suspiré de felicidad cuando vi la revista por mí misma. Ese día no podía —aunque aún no acababa — ser más perfecto.


	18. Convénceme

**XVII. ****Convénceme**

.

Bajamos a cenar y de todos los presentes, yo tenía la sonrisa más grande en la cara. La seriedad de Snape, quien estaba en la mesa alta, no la logró borrar, ya sabía que el estar enfurruñado cenando era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. De vez en cuando le dirigí miradas furtivas para probar si es que cambiaba su aspecto, pero no funcionó.

Podría haberme llamado después de la cena, para continuar mi "castigo"… Aunque me conformaba con que me hubiese citado para el día siguiente. Súbitamente, casi al inicio de la cena, me giré hacia Kingsley y lo miré con cara de cordero degollado. Arqueó las cejas al ver mi aspecto.

—¿Qué?

—No le vayas a decir a mi mamá que estoy castigada —me miró con reproche —. Te lo suplico —dije con la mandíbula apretada. Sonó más a una amenaza.

Resopló cansinamente y asintió. Lo mismo hice con Margaret, sólo para asegurarme, porque a ella, francamente, no le gustaba ser una acusete: se encargaba personalmente de enfrentarme para insultarme si tenía que regañarme por ser castigada o por hacer perder puntos a la casa de los tejones.

Casi toda la velada hablamos de una sola cosa: Harry Potter. Los de Hufflepuff eran privilegiados por tener tal información antes que todos —de manera confirmada, porque antes sólo habían sido rumores inciertos que comentaban los fanáticos como yo—; sin embargo, pronto no se supo con exactitud quién fue la primera fuente, apenas se necesitó un cuarto de hora para que la noticia se expandiera como una pandemia. La mayoría parecía estar entusiasmado. Una parte muy pequeña de los Slytherin se divisaba reacia a celebrar, cuchicheando entre ellos lo que, seguramente, serían frases malvadas y desalentadoras.

Ni siquiera se dejó de hablar a la semana. Algunos, como Margaret, se lamentaban de no estar el otro año en Inglaterra, ya que se marchaban a otros países para estudiar. Los que iban en sexto hacia abajo, planeaban distintas y anticipadas maneras de cómo lo recibirían el año próximo, qué le dirían, cómo sería su cicatriz, si recordaba a sus padres o para, simplemente, pedirle un autógrafo. Yo, la verdad, no alcancé a pensar demasiado, salgo imaginarme su cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente. Muy pronto me cortaron las alas, y eso fue al día siguiente, sábado en la tarde, cuando tenía que cumplir "mi castigo"…

Llegué a las seis en punto, ni un segundo más, ni uno menos. Por un momento pensé en entrar como Pedro por su casa… sin embargo, decidí pensarlo mejor y golpear como cualquier otro estudiante.

Me esperaba con el montón de papeles sobre el escritorio y no paró de observarme hasta que estuve sentada frente a él.

—¿Cuál es el momento en donde nos besamos? —pregunté, sonando un tanto desesperada, alcanzando su mano que estaba sobre la superficie de la mesa— ¿O de verdad estoy aquí sólo para cumplir el "castigo"? Porque si es así, juro que me voy —no lo estaba diciendo en serio… sólo para que se preocupara. Como si fuera a hacerlo.

Me miró gélida y calculadoramente, y eso me causó escalofríos.

—¿Te intimido? —indagó de la nada.

—Eh… —vacilé algo desconcertada por la pregunta — a veces.

Se puso en pie y se alzó sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos en ella. Automáticamente me eché hacia atrás cuando se acercó a mi oído, yéndome con la silla hasta el suelo, dándome un porrazo en la cabeza.

—¡Aaauuch! —me quejé luego de decir unos cuantos disparates, con mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—Si no quieres recibir un golpe como ese producto de las sorpresas, vas a tener que hacer lo que yo te diga —me aconsejó Snape, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Miré su mano con recelo antes de tomarla con fuerza, para que no me soltara tan fácilmente cuando me hube ya parado.

—No estoy para juegos —siseó luchando un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para zafarse. Quizá no quería zafarse, y era una treta para hacerse el "difícil".

—Yo tampoco, _profesor _Snape —contesté sin temer de mirar a sus ojos chispeantes.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuál es tu castigo —me reprochó con malicia.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quizá tenga que escribir unos cuántos "no debo derrumbar estanterías, aunque sepa que yo jamás fui"? O tal vez "debo respetar todos los castigos que me impone el profesor de Pociones" o...

—¿Cómo sabes si te conviene? —me interrumpió con tono misterioso.

—A mí no me conviene nada, es a ti al que le conviene que su alumna, que es una estúpida, le esté haciendo revisiones, o copias, o lo que sea —me armé de valor y junté un poco de orgullo y dignidad —. Y si es así, es mejor que yo me vaya.

Cómo me dolía dejarlo. ¡Pero la dignidad era lo más importante! Sí, siempre digna. Y hasta el momento ya me había rebajado bastante para conseguir lo principal: estar con él, de alguna manera u otra… Y, dado los resultados, hasta el momento sólo había conseguido unos cuántos besos y palabras frívolas. Yo quería más. Quería cariño, pasión. ¿Y de Snape era posible conseguir eso? ¡Oh, en qué lío me había metido! Pero no quería salir de él… no, no, no. No podía arrepentirme tan rápido.

No me dejó ir, por supuesto, al tiempo que yo lo solté, él me agarró de la muñeca. Yo iba a hacer un poco de teatro —intentar soltarme retorciendo la muñeca con cara de mártir—, pero él me tomó la otra mano y se acercó un poco más. Alcé la mirada para verlo mejor.

—Te conviene… créeme —me aseguró con voz aterciopelada.

—No te creo, no me vas a convencer.

—Yo creo que sí —miró al techo y luego dijo con sarcasmo — Intentemos convencer a Nymphadora Tonks —me miró con intensidad —. Veamos si esto te convence.

Supuse que me iba a gritar… no sé por qué creí eso, pero lo creí. Sin embargo, lo que hizo luego me dejó convencida de inmediato y sin duda alguna: me tomó de la cintura con fuerza apegándome a su cuerpo y arqueándome con él al momento de recibir el beso más ardiente de todos, y el primero de mi vida de esa índole. Mis manos, urgidas, buscaron algo que hacer, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, que se asomaba por su túnica, como si con eso pudiera apegarlo más a mí, más de lo que ya estábamos. Mi pecho se inflaba al ritmo de mi respiración agitada tocando el suyo, plano, fuerte. El beso era acelerado, húmedo, asfixiante, descoordinado, pero excitante, capaz de revolucionar hasta la más mínima hormona. Y el beso duraba segundos… segundos… más segundos… estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

De pronto sentí que no necesitaba esos pantalones, ni la remera, ni la túnica rasgada de mezclilla que llevaba encima —ropa de fin de semana; allí era cuando me ponía a la moda —, ni ninguna prenda, en realidad. Mis manos comenzaron a dibujar el contorno de sus brazos, luego el de sus costados; y, estos segura que eso le causó algo, un estremecimiento, porque en ese instante, en el que mis pensamientos estaban tornándose algo alarmantemente infernales, Snape se separó de mí.

Tragamos saliva al mismo tiempo, rojos, como tomates. Mi pelo, maldita sea, otra vez estaba de color rosado. Iba a tener que aprender a controlar eso, sino McGonagall, si me pillaba, me regañaría, además de dejarme frente a Snape como "influenciable".

Nuestras respiraciones estaban al mil por ciento. Yo sentía un calor en todo el cuerpo, y temí que no se me fuera a pasar… aunque, a los segundos, aplacó, al creer que Severus estaba arrepentido de haber hecho eso. Por suerte, su semblante de preocupación-excitación-pesadumbre —no sé cómo lo hacía para guardar tantas expresiones en su cetrino rostro —, sonrió con una mueca de triunfo, y sentenció:

—¿Convencida?

Estaba claro, y se palpaba en el aire, de que estaba convencida. Con un gesto así, cualquiera se convence. Por las pantuflas de Merlín, qué convencida estaba. Abrí la boca, pero no pude pronunciar palabras. Así que, sólo asentí, al momento en que mi cabello volvía al castaño medio.

—Perfecto. Ahora… —me soltó la cintura — te vas a sentar, vas a escuchar mis instrucciones, anotarás todo lo que te diré y, después, irás donde la profesora Sprout y le entregarás la autorización "obligatoria" para acompañarme a Hogsmeade el día de mañana y comprar todo lo que se perdió el día de ayer…

—¿Iremos a Hogsmeade? ¿Juntos? —celebré, emocionada, sentándome en la silla con rapidez, dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiera.

—Sí… _Juntos _y _solos_ en un carruaje.

Hicimos un cruce de miradas extrañas, tal vez, algo libidinosas. Al momento me sentí un poco mal. Ese tipo de miradas… ¿estaban acaso prohibidas para una joven bruja de diecisiete años? Al menos era mayor de edad…

Súbitamente me acordé de algo y miré a la puerta.

—¿Le habías puesto pestillo a la puerta? —pregunté, un tanto alarmada, pensando en Lockwood.

Nuevamente me dedicó esa sonrisa tipo mueca. No era una sonrisa de lo más aceptable, pero me estaba comenzando a gustar de verdad.

—Desde ayer me convertí un experto en poner pestillo casi sin sacar la varita del bolsillo. Por si acaso.

—Por si acaso —coincidí sonriendo para mis adentros. Ese "por si acaso" significaban muchos besos más… — Bien, entonces, ¡manos a la obra!


	19. Cuestionario

**XVIII. ****Cuestionario**

.

Snape se me puso a nombrar una pila de ingredientes, algunos con nombres en latín, haciéndoseme más complicado escribirlos. Su voz era inmutable y segura, y se limitaba a mirarme lo justo y necesario. Yo actuaba de manera similar, siendo responsable a la hora de escribir, sin chistar nada. Era toda una actuación, algo estúpido, siendo que estábamos solos, y _nada _debía sucedernos. Aunque, debo reconocer, que sirvió de mucho nuestra falsa postura: nuevamente la puerta fue abierta, como el día anterior, pero sin ser tocada antes: McGonagall venía hecha una furia con un chico de Slytherin de quinto año, tomándolo casi de la oreja.

Presencié una discusión de casi quince minutos. En un momento hice el ademán de pararme de mi silla para marcharme. Sin embargo, la mirada que me lanzó Snape fue suficiente para mantenerme allí y seguir oyendo la discusión Minerva versus Severus. Ella exigía que al mocoso ese se le diera un castigo ejemplar para que aprendiera a no entrar a su despacho para cambiar calificaciones negativas. Snape se negaba, echándole la culpa a ella por ser menos cuidadosa con su oficina.

Finalmente quedaron en nada, salvo por el hecho de que ella misma lo castigaría. Snape podía ser el jefe de Slytherin… pero reconozco que me dio gusto saber que le había restado diez puntos McGonagall a su casa.

Cuando quedamos solos, no pude evitar dirigirle una sonrisa burlona.

—Sigue con lo tuyo —me espetó de malas pulgas.

—Tú me estabas dictando…

—Y no me trates de tú. En este momento soy "profesor Snape" —me advirtió tomando nuevamente su silla frente a mí, dirigiéndome una mirada gélida.

—Sí, señor —farfullé en respuesta, rodando los globos oculares.

Seguí anotando unas cuantas cosas más durante otros diez minutos, hasta que decidí romper el silencio. No podía quedarme callada durante mucho rato. Además, quería hablar con él, de lo que fuera.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —me miró con las cejas arqueadas — Digo… ¿Cuántos años tiene, profesor? —repuse.

—¿Te importa?

—No —reconocí —es sólo curiosidad.

Me dictó otro ingrediente, pero esperé a que me contestara. Nos fulminamos con la mirada unos segundos.

—¿Esto es un romance típico más? —susurré — ¿En el que la estudiante no tiene idea de su profesor? ¿En el que la alumna es utilizada? —recalqué con los dientes apretados.

Bufó dilatando las aletas de la nariz.

—Veintinueve —contestó con sequedad.

Anoté entonces la palabra que me había dicho anteriormente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego, se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Cuándo está de cumpleaños, _señor_?

—¿Me estás interrogando?

Su voz sonó peligrosa. Estaba atusando el cuello de su túnica con una mano.

—Estoy tratando de entablar una conversación. Yo no he dicho que no tienes derecho a preguntarme cosas —dije con audacia.

—Pues yo te devuelvo la pregunta —susurró con una semi-sonrisa en su pálida cara.

—El veinte de agosto —respondí enderezándome en la silla.

Me redactó un ingrediente más.

—El nueve de enero —dijo de pronto.

Y comenzamos con el juego: yo anotaba un ingrediente más y dejábamos un minuto para una pregunta personal; en realidad, yo las hacía y él me la devolvía. Partí con cosas típicas y livianas. Yo habría asumido, por ejemplo, que su color favorito era el negro —por el sólo hecho de vestirse así todos los días —, y me sorprendió que no fuera así.

—El verde.

—¿Verde? ¿Verde qué? ¿Verde Slytherin? ¿Verde musgo? ¿Verde agua? Hay un montón de verdes.

Me miró con atención.

—Verde esmeralda —contestó con cierta vacilación en la voz. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que yo le respondiera lo mismo.

—El rosa —admití —. El pelo me suele cambiar a ese color, y lo he visto tantas veces, que me terminó por gustar.

Seguimos con algunas cuantas preguntas, hasta que miramos la hora. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho de la noche, y era la hora de la cena.

—Oh… —me lamenté, sintiéndome triste — Entonces… —me paré de la silla con torpeza.

—Bien, a las nueve aquí, de vuelta. Tenemos que terminar la lista hoy, señorita Tonks —contestó con amabilidad sarcástica —. Para mañana ir a Hogsmeade… los dos. Recuerda, luego de la cena, ir donde la profesora Sprout.

.

Durante la cena tuve cara de drogadicta hippie. Todo el rato estuve recibiendo preguntas como "¿qué te pasa?", "¿tomaste algo?", "¿te hicieron algo?", "¿tienes sueño?", "¿te sientes bien?". Yo sólo contestaba que estaba cansada y un poco frustrada porque tendría que ir a comprar los ingredientes que _yo había desperdiciado_ a Hogsmeade con Snape. No sé cómo lo hice, pero se quedaron contentos. Se notaba que no me conocían bien: mi cara de drogadicta hippie era mi forma de expresar mi ilusión y alegría amorosa.

Cuando estaba con Snape mi personalidad era prácticamente estable; me alejaba de él y decaía notablemente. ¡Con suerte se iba a cumplir el segundo día de "amantes", y ya estaba afectándome! Tenía que luchar, a la vez, con mirar o no mirar a la mesa de profesores. Al menos, durante esa cena, no observé ninguna vez a Snape, pero las ganas me carcomían por dentro. Habría sido demasiado sospechoso para los que me rodeaban. Tal vez habrían pensado que "los castigos con Snape me tenían depresiva", y allí, sin miramientos, hablarían con mi madre. Y no, yo no permitiría eso… Así que debía guardar las apariencias, esconder mí deseo de estar con Severus Snape. Por esta misma razón, cuando volví al despacho de Snape con cara de abatimiento moderado, no corrí, sino que caminé como una persona civilizada, olvidándome del permiso de Sprout. Yo no sabía, por supuesto, que ya no iba a ser necesario.

—¿Te gustan las Brujas de Macbeth? —inquirí apenas tomé asiento.

—No. No me gusta el ruido —se burló, e hizo una pausa — ¿pediste el permiso?

—Oh.

Hice una mueca de disculpa.

—Puedo ir ahora, si quie…

—No, no, después le diré yo mismo. Ya no te preocupes —se rindió cansinamente.

Transcurrieron unos segundos más, y decidí continuar con mi cuestionario.

—¿Eres romántico?

—¿Lo he sido contigo?

—No.

—Allí tienes la respuesta.

—¿Animal favorito?

Silencio durante unos segundos.

—No tengo uno predefinido, pero en este instante es la quimera.

—¿La quimera? ¿Por qué?

—Se parece a ti.

Abrí la boca por el horror, con los ojos como platos, mirándolo a sus ojos negros. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? ¿Acaso me estaba ofendiendo? ¡Me estaba tratando de fea y deforme…! Y allí lo comprendí, era algo metafórico. De todas maneras, pregunté, con voz tranquila:

—¿Me estrás tratando de monstruo?

—Sé bien que comprendiste la comparación Metamorfomaga- quimera, Nymphadora.

—No me digas Nymphadora —le reprendí señalándole con un dedo amenazador, alzándome de la silla.

Él también se alzó de su puesto, imponente.

—Terminemos esto luego, por favor. Tengo que ir a hablar con cierta profesora y revisar informes.

—Tus informes no son de mi incum… —me quedé callada unos segundos — ¿Por qué la otra vez me pusiste una A en una poción?

Me observó con atención y se sentó nuevamente, jugando con el tintero. Sus ojos me observaron insondables.

—No quería arruinarte el ramo por _mí_ culpa.

—Ah, claro. No habías mirado mi poción —concordé, recordando que no se había acercado a mí.

—Ahora, continuemos —me apuró.

Hasta las nueve y media no se me había ocurrido nada más para preguntarle. Nada realmente personal, quiero decir… pero debía intentarlo, ¿no?

—¿Has estado enamorado?

No esperaba que me contestara un "sí, estoy enamorado de ti", sólo un "sí". En vez de eso, su cara se desfiguró y se puso roja de ira.

—Se acabó la conversación.

—Oh, vamos, es una pregunta inocente…

—¡Basta!

Su voz hizo eco, y su puño resonó en la mesa. No sé por qué no me quiso contestar. ¿Era una pregunta grave? Para nada. Podía contestar "sí" o "no", nada más explicativo. No era algo ofensivo. No lo era… no lo era… ¿Por qué había reaccionado de ese modo?

Los ojos me ardieron durante unos segundos. Bajé la cabeza y anoté lo que me había dicho hace un rato. ¿Cómo podía él pasar de una agradable ironía al enojo inusitado?

A los segundos retomó su tarea de dictar. Su barbilla temblaba, y el tono de voz también.

Había arruinado un momento perfecto. ¡Bien, Nymphadora, te has ganado el premio de la Estúpida de Noviembre!

No sé cuánto rato transcurrió, sólo sé que, dado cierto momento, traté de enmendar las cosas, cambiando de tema.

—Ayer me enteré que Harry Potter va a llegar a Hogwarts el otro año… Realmente me fascina, ya sabes, todo lo que hizo, vencer al Señor Tenebroso sin mover un dedo, y quedarse sin padres desde tan pequeño; él impidió que me ocurriera lo mismo a mí… —alcé la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos frívolos, una mandíbula apretada y un rostro pálido como la cera — Es fa-fantástico, ¿no? —inquirí, temerosa.

—No me interesa Harry Potter, no es fantástico y es un niño como cualquier otro —murmuró apenas moviendo los labios, con los ojos lanzando chispas —. No quiero que me preguntes más cosas, y que jamás lo vuelvas a mencionar a él. Y, ahora —respiró con fuerza —, no te voy a repetir las cosas dos veces. Quiero que salgas de mi oficina, sin chistar.

Obedecí de inmediato, más por instinto propio que por sus palabras. Hace rato que algo me decía que debía escapar de allí. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta, al momento de salir, pero me tragué las lágrimas. Era muy pronto para llorar por él.


	20. Del riesgo, la pasión

**XIX. ****Del riesgo, la pasión **

.

Me tragué las lágrimas como pude. Aún así, mi cara había adoptado una forma de tristeza concentrada, por eso no fui a la sala común y me quedé rondando por los lugares menos concurridos del castillo, para no encontrarme con nadie que me llenara de preguntas incómodas. No estaba segura de cómo iba actuar. Podía, simplemente, largarme a llorar o a gritar, incluso a patalear, como cuando tenía cuatro años. Y yo velaba por la seguridad de los demás, más que por la mía; ¿y si se me ocurría maldecir a alguno? De todas maneras me encontré con Filch. Filch me causaba asco y aburrimiento con sus quejidos de viejo amargado, aparte de odiar a su gata raquítica, así que me reprendió por andar a las diez y quince minutos de la noche, merodeando por la oscuridad del cuarto piso. Amenazó con llevarme a la jefa de mi casa para que me regañara. Hice un poco de teatro al estilo Tonks: puse cara de súplica y le susurré un acongojado y aterrorizado "déjeme marchar, prometo no volver a hacerlo". El pobre me vio tan asustada, que me dejó ir sin más, pero amenazándome que, al a próxima, convencería al director para que me colgaran de los tobillos cabeza abajo.

Me excusé, al entrar a la habitación de chicas, que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y que había estado en la enfermería —antes que preguntaran el motivo de mi tardanza—, para poder acostarme sin hablar demasiado.

Sin embargo, como siempre que tenía algo dando vueltas en mi mente, no pude conciliar el sueño.

¿Qué había hecho yo a Snape? Nada. ¿Por qué, entonces, se había enojado ante mi pregunta? No lo sabía… a menos que… Tal vez estuviera molesto porque se había enamorado de mí: él mismo había dicho que era muy mayor para mí —o yo muy joven para él— y que el estar conmigo significaba quebrantar una de las reglas importantes de Hogwarts. ¿Sería eso?

El corazón se me aceleró de la emoción y del miedo. Si aquello era así… no habría problema, por supuesto, cuando yo dejara el colegio a fin de año. Iba a ser libre, íbamos a ser libres. De cierto modo, claro: mis padres jamás aprobarían algo así. No sólo por la edad, sino que ya me había quedado claro que mi mamá no quería para nada a Snape. ¿Por qué? Me volví a preguntar. No tenía nada de malo… salvo ser un idiota que se enojaba por cualquier cosa… ¿Enojarse porque le nombré a Harry Potter? Y, a todo esto, ¿qué tenía Harry Potter? ¡Él ni siquiera lo conocía como para hablar de él! ¿O sí? ¿Tenía que ver Severus Snape con Harry Potter? No… por supuesto que no, eso era absurdo. Mejor era no ilusionarse de ninguna manera. Me estaba adelantando a los hechos.

Me dormí muy tarde como para levantarme a desayunar. Pasé de largo hasta las dos. Por suerte era día domingo, y nadie podía decirme nada.

Si bien en un principio continué en la cama por flojera, luego fue por terror a encontrarme a Snape. Me di cuenta que tenía miedo a que me dijera algo… o que tal vez, todo realmente hubiese sido un sueño, como tanto temía.

Al mirarme al espejo después de la ducha, vi que mi pelo había desmejorado de la noche a la mañana. Eso pasaba cuando mi ánimo estaba verdaderamente mal, así que me preocupé un poco y me obligué a no pensar en el profesor de Pociones.

A las tres de la tarde todavía estaban aceptando a gente en el comedor para poder llenar el estómago. Mis amigos no estaban, así que almorcé sola.

Terminando de saciar mi apetito, decidí salir del castillo. Afuera hacía frío y el suelo estaba con la capa de nieve del día anterior. No estaba con la ropa apta, de momento, pero no deseaba devolverme para calzarme unas botas y un abrigo. Súbitamente me había llegado una ola de sentimiento valentón: nada me importaba.

_Nada me importa, nada me importa, soy de hielo, todo me resbala… La actitud de Snape no te va a afectar, no, no. Dignidad, recuérdalo, digni…_

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Nymphadora Tonks!

¿Por qué, cuando la llamaban, no podían simplemente decir TONKS? ¿Tenían que pronunciar su horrible nombre? Evitando pensar demasiado sobre el asunto, me giré hacia quien me llamaba. Una muchacha de mi casa, de cuarto año iba, corriendo hacia mí con un pergamino enrollado.

—Toma, el profesor Snape te manda esto —me dijo, entregándomelo, y desapareciendo casi al instante, a toda velocidad.

Durante un segundo pensé en arrugar el pergamino, lanzarlo al fuego, pisotearlo, tragármelo, romperlo, mojarlo… pero los deseos de leer el contenido eran aún mayores así que, rápidamente, lo desenrollé y me oculté tras una armadura, para que nadie viera mi expresión de mono conmocionado.

Nunca pensé que fuera a decir "Oh, Tonks, brillas como un sol, eres hermosa como una rosa, hueles como un clavel…" y toda esa clase de cursilerías que me producen arcadas, pero quedé de piedra al ver que había ocupado tanto pergamino para escribir en el centro, con letra diminuta un "_A las cuatro en punto en las puertas del vestíbulo. Sprout te dio el permiso"_.

El corazón me saltó de golpe. ¿O sea que sí íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade? ¿Los dos? ¿Solos? ¡Ya no estaba enojado!

No tenía reloj, así que pregunté la hora al primer fulano que se me cruzó por delante: cuatro menos quince. Partí corriendo a la Sala Común y me coloqué las botas y el abrigo por los que me daba tanta flojera ir.

—¿Tonks? ¿Dónde vas? —inquirió Margaret cuando me vio bajar otra vez tan abrigada como un oso.

—Estoy castigada —dije rápidamente —, y tengo que comprar los ingredientes que desperdicié, ¿recuerdas?

Lo dije con sarcasmo, pero ella no se dio cuenta, y no me hizo más preguntas. ¿Acaso, la única que sabía que iba a salir con un profesor era mi jefa de casa? Sumando que Sprout era más que desinteresada, y la persona menos imaginativa del mundo, nadie sospecharía nada. De todas maneras… ¿qué estaba sospechando yo? Tal vez Snape seguía furioso. Tal vez no me hablara. Tal vez era una broma, para que yo me quedara esperándolo, creyendo que yo estaría llorando, desconsolada, sintiéndome sola aunque estuviera rodeada de gente…

Pero lo vi salir del pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, con una espesa capucha negra y posando sus ojos de mirada insondable en mí.

De los que pasaban, nadie me puso atención. Era como un ser invisible, o sin vida, cerca de las puertas de roble. No obstante, no hizo más Snape que ponerse a mi lado, para que todos giraran las cabezas con expresiones de terror, como si estuvieran diciendo "¿cómo puede mirarlo al rostro sin pizca de remordimiento?" "¿Cómo puede estar a su lado, y tan seria?"

—Vamos —fue lo único que me dijo cuando abrió la puerta, con voz militar, sin mirarme a los ojos. ¿Snape no mirando a los ojos? Eso me sonó a culpabilidad.

Yo no dije nada. Quería esperar a que estuviéramos en Hogsmeade, o en un lugar seguro… como el carruaje tirado por animales invisibles.

Caminamos con algo de dificultad sobre la nieve, hasta que alcanzamos uno de los carros. Me abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar primero. Alcancé a ver, a lejos, en las ventanas, caras que escudriñaban.

Nos sentamos frente a frente, y por fin puso sus frívolos en los míos.

—Sí —dijo de la nada —. Estuve enamorado una vez, ¿contenta?

Arqueé as cejas.

—Yo no pedí que me contestaras la pregunta.

—Ayer, sí.

—Pero ahora no.

Me cambié de puesto y me senté a su lado. Puse una mano en la suya y no hizo nada por impedirlo. Hizo como que miraba por la ventana, pero sé que me estaba observando por el rabillo del ojo.

—No volveré a preguntarte sobre tus asuntos personales, ¿estamos en paz? No me interesa.

_A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿dónde quedó la dignidad, Tonks? Además… sí te interesa. Mentirosa._

No me miró, pero le tembló la mano. Entonces, atrevidamente, arriesgándome a recibir una paliza o un grito, me acerqué a su mejilla inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, y le planté un sonoro beso de varios segundos.

—Sigues castigada —cediendo a su orgullo, aunque sin mirarme.

Me sentí triunfante durante unos segundos, pero, de pronto, muy vacía: no había conseguido más respuesta que esa. ¡Juro que no pedía cariño a través del lenguaje verbal! Quería palabras. Quería que habláramos. O, en último recurso, un beso. No soportaba ver sus finos labios sin dejar de desear unirlos con los míos, o ver sus manos sin dejar de pensar en que podrían tomar las mías. Y, de todas maneras… ¿no íbamos a ir juntos para aprovechar un momento de soledad? ¿Por qué tenía que comprar cosas asquerosas si yo no lo había hecho? ¡Ya me estaba aburriendo lo de estar castigada en serio! No llevaba ni tres días, claro… ¡pero todos los castigos anteriores ya lo valían! Era tan injusto… Y, de pronto, se me ocurrió una idea al estilo película muggle, y no al Tonks. En la película, al menos, había funcionado: la amenaza riesgosa.

—¿Sabes? —dije entonces, corriéndome hacia la puerta — Mejor no quiero ir. Esto va a ser horrible.

El profesor me miró alerta.

—¿Qué dices? —y al ver que yo estiraba la mano hacia la manilla para abrir la puerta, agregó —¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No sé, depende de lo que tú digas yo querré hacer algo. Si te pones simpático, entonces te beso. Si te pones idiota, salto — y abrí la puerta.

Estaba claro que sólo era una dulce amenaza… amenaza falsa, para que me dijera "¡no lo hagas!". Cualquiera que hubiese visto lo patético de la situación, se habría hecho pis de la risa: con suerte iba a treinta kilómetros por hora el carruaje, pero eso podría ser peligroso si sacaba las piernas para fingir lanzarme. Que fue lo que hice, luego de que Snape me dijera:

—No seas ridícula y cierra la puerta.

—Está bien —contesté yo con una dulce sonrisa en la cara, como dije… sacando las piernas.

No sé qué mierda pasó, pero de alguna manera, a estirar mis piernas hacia fuera, chocaron contra un poste y un trozo de mi pantalón quedó enganchado en un clavo sobresaliente. Por supuesto, de eso me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en el piso: al avanzar el coche, y al no desenganchárseme una costura de la bota, resbalé hacia afuera, dándome un par de chancacazos en la cabeza y quedando, finalmente, tendida en la nieve con la pierna izquierda hacia arriba, colgando gracias a la hebilla de la bota…

No hace falta repetir el rosario que lancé de mi boca.

—Eres una…

—Cállate.

¿Eso lo dije yo? ¡Diablos! No me conocía esa parte tan autoritaria de mí. Pero ya había tenido suficiente con su mal humor, y ahora los golpes, para que me estuviera reprochando la estupidez que ya la tenía más que clara…

Me desenganchó la pierna y me ayudó a levantarme, mirándome con expresión neutra. Hogsmeade se divisaba a lo lejos, y nadie podía vernos.

_¿Es suficiente para un beso, profesor, o ahora tengo que pincharme el trasero con el clavo?_

—Súbete, queda camino aún.

—Creo que ya dejé en claro que no quiero ir —le espeté acomodándome la chaqueta.

—Ya veremos, Nymphadora —farfulló con ironía, subiéndose él primero. Luego, me agarró de los codos y me jaló hacia adentro, con tanta fuerza, que no pude luchar. La puerta se cerró sola, y el portazo me hizo dar cuenta de la cercanía de nuestras caras: yo había quedado acuclillada, y él sentado, aún afirmándome los dos brazos.

No esperé a que me dijera nada: simplemente me alcé un poco más y lo besé. Fue un beso similar al primero que le di, con la diferencia que esta vez no podía pillarnos nadie: por el camino no transcurría nadie. Gruñó, como si se estuviera rindiendo.

Me colgué de su cuello y él me tomó de la cabeza para profundizar el beso ardiente. Solté un gemido de dolor: me había aplastado uno de los lugares donde me había golpeado, sin embargo, creo que él lo interpretó como un sonido de deleite, porque no me dejó y me tomó de la cintura ayudándome a sentarme en sus piernas.

¿Él esperaba eso, acaso? ¿Qué yo tomara la iniciativa? No me molestaba, para nada, siempre que él no se pusiera como un estúpido.

Yo no podía sentirme más en las nubes: al menos el riesgo había valido la pena para recibir un poco más de calidez, su lengua entrelazándose con la mía y sus labios aplastando los míos, borraba todo mal sentimiento anterior, excepto los dolores del porrazo.

No paramos de besarnos hasta llegar a Hogsmeade.


	21. Debate interno

**XX. ****Debate interno**

.

No tardamos en comprar lo que necesitaba. La lista que había comenzado escribiendo yo, la había terminado él —me había expulsado de su despacho antes que yo la acabara —. En la tienda de ingredientes tenían absolutamente todo y era cosa de leer y echar en la canasta. Salimos con cuatro grandes bolsas y nos subimos otra vez al carro que nos aguardaba afuera.

Durante toda la compra no nos miramos y si es que alguien lo hacía, debía con reproche, para que nadie sospechara nada, aunque a él le salía natural.

—Me dijiste que seguía castigada, ¿cómo es eso? ¿Ahora tendré que dedicarme a preparar pociones? —comenté con sarcasmo apenas estuvimos encerrados en el carro, camino al colegio.

Terminó de acomodar las bolsas y me observó. Otra vez estábamos frene a frente. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo mismo hice yo, para besarnos otra vez. Las mariposas que tenía en mi estómago se me habían metido en las venas.

—Ahora te limitarás a estar conmigo —siseó, con la mano en mi barbilla, luego de separarnos.

Iba a poder estar con él.

Mi sueño se había hecho realidad. ¿O no?

.

Sí, sí… lo admito: pensé que todo sería mejor, como un cuento de hadas, que estaríamos las tres horas que pasábamos juntos… JUNTOS, abrazados, conversando, besándonos, riendo. Pero no fue tan así. No niego que de saludo y despedida nos besábamos como si jamás nos hubiésemos visto, pero el conversar de cosas tan aburridas como el quehacer diario, o más anécdotas de mí vida, se hacía un poco monótono. Por supuesto, nos "veíamos" cuatro veces a la semana —no debíamos dejarnos llevar, además que siempre podrían darse cabida para las sospechas —, y mi excusa era realizar pociones… pero, esta vez, sí que el castigo era falso: tal vez si hubiese sido buena para la materia, lo hubiera intentado… sin embargo, era mejor dejarlo en manos del experto.

Y, admito también, haber dicho que no haría preguntas personales a Snape. Lo cumplí, por supuesto, pero las ganas me carcomían por dentro. Su misterio me atraía y sus ojos ocultaban algo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues, simple: la manera en que me miraba contenía una dóbleme significado. Su forma de ser, por otra parte era la misma: irónica, sarcástica, burlesca y apasionada a la hora de demostrar afecto físico. Porque, si yo estaba esperando a que me dijera un "te quiero", me iba a llevar una amarga sorpresa. Por eso es que no esperaba aquello, y me dedicaba a disfrutar lo que podía, mientras el buen ánimo me duraba.

No todo era Severus Snape, por supuesto. Gran parte de mi vida continuaba con mis amigos, Shacklebolt y Margaret, quienes, constantemente, me preguntaban hasta cuándo estaría castigada. ¿Qué podía contestar yo?: que hasta que el _Profesor de Pociones _sintiera que la deuda estuviera saldada. Por otro lado podía, tal vez, salvarme un poco de pociones —estaba claro que Snape siempre me ponía una calificación más alta de la que merecía —, pero de los demás ramos, lo dudaba. Me exprimía el cerebro y las manos para recordar y practicar hechizos de Transformaciones, Botánica, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y sobre todo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La primera semana de diciembre comenzamos con el encantamiento Patronus: lo único que conseguía, en un principio, era que de mi varita salieran unas cuantas volutas plateadas bastante debiluchas. "Piensen en algo alegre, su mejor recuerdo" decía el profesor. Bien, yo pensaba en Severus, en sus besos, en cuando supe que nos correspondíamos. Pero eso no parecía ser suficiente.

Teníamos dos clases a la semana de Defensa, y esas dos clases fueron un fracaso total para la mayoría. La segunda semana, todos mejoramos un poco más, y la tercera, y la última antes de las vacaciones de Navidad —yo me marchaba para mi casa —, la mitad de la clase pudo hacerlo. Entre esas personas, yo, ¡por fin!

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Margaret, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados mi patronus. Yo hacía lo mismo: el animal tenía cabeza de león y…. ¡diablos!, cuerpo de dragón y cola de serpiente. Era…

—Es una quimera —contesté, más sorprendida que ella. Sin querer me sonrojé, aunque no tenía nada que temer.

—¿Una quimera? —saltó Kingsley, emocionado, volviéndose hacia mí —¡Es genial! El mío es un lince —hizo un gesto para que su patronus se acercara.

—El mío es… —comenzó Margaret, pero se había esfumado. Lo hizo otra vez, y resultó ser un oso salvaje.

Estuvimos unos minutos jugando con nuestros adorables patronus, aunque, de todos, el mío era el menos adorable. Varios se mostraron sorprendidos y aterrados al verlo. No obstante, como siempre, Míster Especial tenía que salir con alguna estúpida broma.

—Eh, miren, ¡Nymphadora ha tomado su forma original!

Los cuatro Slytherin presentes se carcajearon. Los demás no le celebraron la gracia, por suerte, pero aún así me ofendió.

—¿Qué te metes, Lockwood? ¿Has logrado crear el tuyo, o te da miedo que sepan que tu patronus tiene la figura de Masterson?

Hubo más carcajadas apoyándome a mí.

—Basta, señores, basta. No se distraigan, continúen los que no lo han logrado, tienen que marcharse a vacaciones habiendo aprendido esto.

Dejamos los insultos con Lockwood, pero al final de clase, apenas estuvimos lejos de los oídos del profesor, continuó con sus idioteces.

—¿Qué prefieres comer, Nymphadora? ¿Intestinos o sesos? ¿O prefieres escupir fuego?

Lo ignoré y continué caminando con mis amigos con normalidad, para ir a la clase de Sprout.

—¡Escuchen todos! A la fenómeno hay que conseguirle una quimera, así satisface sus necesidades.

Me tuvieron que afirmar para que no corriera a golpear sus partes privadas. Y, aunque lo hubiese hecho, no habría impedido que la noticia se propagara por todo el colegio. No era nada grave, pero fue totalmente vergonzoso que, al otro día, viernes, en plena clase Snape se me pusiera a molestar. Lo presentí, sin embargo, apenas pisé el umbral al aula. Había un sofocante ambiente de socarronería.

—Quimera Tonks, ¿podemos llamarla así, ahora? Es mejor que _Nymphadora_, después de todo—susurró con maldad, sacando carcajadas.

Me puse colorada y lo miré fijamente, tratando de que se diera cuenta que estaba enojándome.

—¿Tendrá algún significado oculto aquel animal? ¿O es porque le gustan las quimeras?

—¿Qué demonios le importa a usted? —contesté poniéndome de pie — No le he hecho nada para que comience a atacarme.

—Ahora sí —replicó él —; tu insolencia será castigada a la vuelta de vacaciones, Nymphadora Tonks. Ahora, pónganse a trabajar.

Sí, claro, excusas. Excusas para tenerme cerca de él. Eso era lo que quería, ¿no?, que yo lo atacara para tener alguna razón. De todas maneras, no me había hecho gracia. Me hacía sentir mal saber que mi patronus tenía la forma de un animal que él había nombrado, aunque fuese refiriéndose a mí. ¿Qué pensaría de mí, ahora? ¿Qué sería capaz de arrástrame por él? Bueno… pero qué pensaba, Dios mío, ¡si desde que supe que me gustaba comencé a hacerlo!

Qué mal me sentí, y durante la clase no paré de dirigirles miradas fulminantes, las cuales fueron omitidas olímpicamente.

Aquella tarde era la última que iba a pasar con Snape antes de irme al otro día a mi casa, pero no fui. No quise, me había bajado una depresión momentánea, la cual atribuí luego al periodo femenino favorito.

—¿No que hoy tienes que seguir haciendo pociones? —inquirió Margaret, a mi lado, cuando eran las seis y media de la tarde y yo seguía allí, a su lado, jugando a hacer trazos abstractos con tinta en un pergamino, con cara larga, en la mesa de la Sala Común. Estábamos solas en ese lugar; los demás ocupaban las butacas cercanas al fuego.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué más da? A vuelta de Año Nuevo tendré que hacer lo mismo.

—Mm… ¿y vas a decir a tu mamá que has pasado este trimestre castigada?

Me topé con sus ojos claros.

—No pienso decirle —declaré.

Margaret suspiró y inclinó hacia a mí, medio temerosa, medio amenazadora.

—Escúchame, Tonks. Sabes que yo no soy la de andar acusando, pero esto ya me tiene harta: ya no pasas tiempo casi con nosotros por estar castigada, tus deberes siempre quedan a medias y tu tiempo libre lo descansas. Soy tu amiga, o eso creo, y si he de hacer lo correcto, entonces le diré a tu madre yo misma. Snape está abusando de ti, por si no te das cuenta. ¿Eres su esclava, acaso? No quiero ser cruel contigo, pero no eres la mejor para las pociones, así que… ¿pretende que intoxiques a la mitad de la población mágica? Además, estás rara, si te preguntamos algo que no tiene ningún doble sentido, de inmediato subes la guardia.

No contesté. No supe que contestar, no me esperaba aquella declaración tan directa. No me ofendía lo de ser mala para las pociones, pero me preocupaba lo de decirle a mi madre. ¿Qué iba a suceder? No lo sabía… Lo peor de todo, a pesar de lo ya dicho, era que hasta Margaret se había dado cuenta del abuso de Snape, y eso que sólo pensaba en el castigo falso. Además, el haberme avergonzado ese mismo día durante la clase, no había sido muy simpático de su parte. Tampoco eso de estarme quitando tiempo. Obviamente teníamos que estar juntos en algún momento, pero había otras formas, más interesantes, más apasionadas, más peligrosas, sin embargo, que dejarían con una sensación amena en el corazón: besarnos a escondidas cuando nos cruzáramos, o… vernos a media noche y no en la tarde. Podrían ser diez minutos, pero los mejores diez minutos de nuestras vidas, y no tres horas aburridas, silenciosas, ambiguas y misteriosas, donde la curiosidad embestía contra mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme callada.

¿Le decía a mi madre, o no?

Según como marcharan las cosas en casa… tal vez. Alguna vez había oído que "no hay mal que por bien no venga".


	22. Nuevo juguete

**XXI. ****Nuevo juguete**

.

El día sábado en la mañana, luego del desayuno, tres cuartos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts fuimos hasta Hogsmeade para tomar el tren de vuelta a la estación King's Cross, en Londres.

El desayuno fue agradable, Dumbledore siempre nos alegraba con un pequeño discurso antes de partir, sólo que las miradas constantes de Snape me causaron un lío momentáneo en la cabeza, dudando en si despedirme o no. Al final, me decidí por la segunda opción. Yo ya había demostrado más que simple interés que él. Aquí iba a comprobar si él lo hacía por mí a la vuelta, quería que me extrañara. Sin embargo, tenía el leve presentimiento que yo sería la que lo extrañaría más. Dos semanas no dejaban de ser, ¿cierto?

El viaje fue tranquilo, y mis dos amigos se alegraron cuando les confirmé que hablaría con mi mamá acerca de los castigos de Snape. No era una mentira. Era la verdad, lo haría, luego de estar pensando otra madrugada entera en vela, supe que era lo mejor, ya que era la manera más indicada de saber hasta qué punto Snape pondría empeño para estar conmigo. Yo ya lo había demostrado: insultándolo, peleando y quedando en ridículo para que me castigara y así poder estar con él. Ahora era su turno. Además, ya estaba advertida por Margaret, y prefería ser sincera con mi madre antes de que le fueran con el cuento y que se armara la grande. Mi idea era la siguiente: yo le contaba a mi madre, y ella, con su caligrafía elegante e intimidante, escribiría a Snape amenazándolo y, a la vez, escribiría a la profesora Sprout para que estuviera al tanto de su petición. Snape aceptaría, muy irónicamente, enviando otro mensaje al tipo "si usted lo dice… que así sea", y todo el asunto quedaría resuelto.

.

Llegamos a las siete y media de la tarde a la estación. Ted y Drómeda me esperaban expectantes, tomados de la mano recatadamente, junto con los padres de Kinsgley y Margaret. Si no fuera porque mi madre imponía cierta distancia en público, mi padre la habría besado apasionadamente con todo descaro. Pero ese no era el estilo de mi madre y yo lo agradecía, porque es vergonzoso que los padres de uno se den muestra de cariño delante doscientas personas.

—¡Hola! —saludé con efusividad, abrazando a cada uno y besándolos en la mejilla. Luego me dirigí a los padres de mis amigos.

Conversamos unos cuantos minutos y nos despedimos, diciéndonos un "hasta la vuelta".

—Acuérdate, Tonks… —farfulló Margaret a mi oído antes de alcanzar a sus padres. Supe a que se refería y sería imposible no acordarme, si era lo que ocupaba el noventa y cinco por ciento de mi cerebro.

—¿Vamos a aparecernos? —inquirí. Yo había adquirido mi licencia el año anterior, y era una de las pocas cosas que se me daba de pelos, aparte de transformarme en otras personas, aunque todavía no podía dominar mi habilidad al cien por ciento. Si el pelo me cambiaba cada vez que Snape me hacía feliz…

—No, Dora —contestó mi padre dándome una palmada brusca en el hombro con los ojos brillantes —, te tengo una sorpresa.

Miré a mi madre, que me sonrió, alentadora.

Me puse un poco ansiosa. Absurdamente —como cualquier adolescente demasiado soñadora — pensé en Severus esperándome afuera, con los brazos abiertos. Aunque, tal vez, lo que me esperaba era mejor, y más excitante, en esos instantes, claro.

Salimos a la calle, ante una noche muy nublada. Allí no había nieve.

Y el corazón se me aceleró cuando lo vi…

—¡Un coche! —exclamé admirada, consiguiendo que varios muggles se giraran a mirarme con desprecio por mi exageración. Era una estructura de cuatro ruedas (he visto otros que tienen más), púrpura poco llamativo, aunque con un leve brillo escarchoso, con grandes llantas nuevas, y de marca Honda.

Sí, era un coche muggle, uno de mis juguetes preferidos. Mis abuelos paternos, muggles, me habían enseñado a conducir desde que tenía memoria, ya que ambos eran fanáticos de los autos. Era la ventaja de tener una familia mestiza. La desventaja era clara: la discriminación de los magos normales hacia ese fanatismo incomprensible por ellos. Pero me consideraba afortunada, que tu propia familia no te reprochara por tener un automóvil era de lo mejor, porque, en el caso de que mis dos padres fueran sangre pura, como la parte podrida de mi familia, me encerrarían en Azkaban con doscientos dementores por desear aquella delicia muggle.

Sonreí a mi padre con los ojos secos de tanto tenerlos abiertos tras admirar cada rincón del automóvil, buscando alguna mancha, pero estaba impecable. Sólo faltaba una cosa.

—¡Es lo máximo! Pero… ¿y la patente…?

—Shhh, no agradezcas tanto —me interrumpió mi parte, sonrojándose repentinamente.

Cuando hacía algo como eso, quería decir que debía callarme, así que no insistí. Mi madre no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Toma, condúcelo tú, sabes hacerlo —terció ella—. Las llaves están en el _violante_.

—Volante, madre —corregí, risueña.

¿Snape? ¿Dónde había quedado Snape? Parece que olvidado en las profundidades de un baúl.

Me subí, emocionada. Mis padres se acomodaron atrás, para, según ellos "no ponerme nerviosa". Por el retrovisor, claro, yo veía cómo mi padre le susurraba cosas al oído a mi madre, sacándole colores.

Bufé, encendiendo el motor, sintiendo adrenalina por dentro.

Partí hecha un bólido, sacándole un grito de desesperación a mi madre.

—¡Vamos, mamá! ¡Esto es lo máximo, disfrútalo! —grité yo por encima del ruido del motor. Era un ronroneo exquisito.

—¡Chocaremos, chocaremos!

—¡No vamos a chocar, cariño! —advirtió mi padre, acobijándola entre sus brazos.

Bajé un poco la velocidad a setenta kilómetros por hora, pero no por petición de mi madre, sino que podrían detenernos esos muggles con pistolas, y qué mejor que detener a una familia con vestimentas poco usuales y una vara de madera lanza-chispas en el bolsillo.

Llegamos sanos y salvos a la casa, aunque la histeria de mi madre me puso los pelos de punta.

—¡Ted, te dije que tal vez esto podría ser una mala idea! —le espetó a mi padre que se acomodaba en el sillón, mientras yo iba a dejar mis cosas en mi estrafalaria habitación, repleta de posters de Las Brujas de Macbeth y de otros grupos muggles, como los Rolling Stones, tradición de familia era escucharlos. La única que no participaba en aquél grupo era mi madre, fan de Celestina Warbeck.

Fuera de mi psicodélica ornamentación, el cuarto estaba impecable. Mi adorable madre se había dado el trabajo, como siempre, de tener todo sin una partícula de polvo… —aunque fuera mediante magia, era trabajoso, o lo era para mí — ¿cuándo iba a aprender que era un esfuerzo demás? Yo, tarde o temprano, dejaría todo patas arriba. De todas maneras, agradecí su amena bienvenida a mi habitación, pero eso no consiguió sacarle las malas pulgas debido a mi "irresponsable conducción". Terminó enojada con mi padre y conmigo, pero ya se le pasaría luego. Y prefería esperar a que estuviera de buenas para enterarla de lo de Snape.

Con mi padre quedamos solos en la sala, y me acordé lo de la patente.

—Sí, Dora, lo que sucede es que… el auto se lo compré a un vendedor de autos robados —no me extrañó de papá —, y la patente existe para los muggles, pueden ver un número falso… en fin, está encantado para que no paguemos la patente. No andamos tan millonarios con tu madre, ¿eh? Pero ella no tiene idea que los muggles pagan patente, aparte de comprar el automóvil…

—Está bien, papá, no me des tantas explicaciones, ya comprendí —le apacigüé con una sonrisa.

Conversamos un rato más, quedando de acuerdo en que mañana convenceríamos a Drómeda de que yo conduciría el coche cuando saliera de Hogwarts, y que lo haría con responsabilidad.

Dio resultado. Mi madre aceptó a regañadientes, pero, a los pocos días, le tomó el gusto. Salimos a un par de lados para comprar cosas para la cena de Víspera de Navidad, y se le hacía mucho más cómodo que la aparición. Era más lento, desde luego, pero le fascinó el ir contemplando el paisaje.

Dos días antes de Navidad, se me dio la oportunidad perfecta para conversar con mi mamá. Mi padre estaba en el trabajo, y nos pusimos a hablar, durante el almuerzo, cosas de mujeres… y luego, del colegio.

—¿No has tenido ningún noviazgo, Dora?

—No, mamá.

_Tengo garantizado el pasaje al infierno. Sí señor, mentir a tu madre es terrible._

—Entonces, supongo que tus calificaciones marchan bien.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Mamá — alargué la mano y se la tomé. Me miró con desconfianza —, no te enojes, por favor. Y créeme que no te lo dije antes porque quise buscar un momento en que no te fueras a enojar tanto —arqueó las cejas —. Y espero que no te enojes demasiado…

Dejó el tenedor y me miró con exasperación.

—No te des tantas vueltas, Nymphadora.

—Mamá… no me digas así, que me hace sentir mal…

—Habla ya.

—Ya, ya. Tiene que ver con Snape.

Pude notar como cada músculo de su cara y cuerpo se colocaba rígido.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Es que… he pasado casi todo el trimestre castigada…

Se puso de pie y retiró los platos de la mesa, sin siquiera yo haber terminado de comer.

—Ya, mamá, no exageres, ni siquiera me has dejado terminar. ¡Me castigó por cosas que no hice! Aunque él no sabe que yo no las hice, pero no me creyó… o sea, no fue mi culpa.

Salió de la cocina y me miró con sus grandes ojos fijamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

—La otra vez te dije que los castigos habían sido por mi culpa. Esta vez, te digo que no es así. Y ya no sé cómo pararlos, Snape puede hacer de todo para que se pongan en contra de mí y que la culpa recaiga en mí. Pero, de todas maneras, sólo tienes que mandar una carta y…

—Yo sabré que hacer —me interrumpió y se fue a su habitación sin decir más. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Tan grave era todo?

Al poco rato, yo me fui a la mía, sintiéndome mal, como una traicionera. ¿Y si mi madre mentía, o tergiversaba mis palabras? ¡Ni siquiera le expliqué de qué trataban los castigos! Podía ella decir que Snape me había golpeado, o que… me había gritado —lo que no era mentira, pero eso estaba fuera de contexto —, o cualquier cosa. Se había casado con un impuro, pero seguía siendo una Black, y si es que tenía que resolver algo, lo haría de cualquier manera.

.

Con suerte, cuando llegó mi padre, cerca de las ocho de la noche, salimos de nuestras habitaciones y nos relajamos un poco.

—Dora, no estoy enojada contigo —me informó, aunque parecía preocupada —. Pero tendremos que resolver la situación.

—Lo sé, mamá, pero, ¿cómo piensas….?

_¿…hacerlo?_, ese era el fin de la pregunta, pero el ruido de la puerta nos sobresaltó a los tres.

—Yo abro —anuncié.

—No, no, yo lo hago —dijo mi madre, tratando de adelantarme, pero yo ya había agarrado el pomo. De todas maneras, se quedó a mi lado.

—No me cuesta nada hacerlo, es sólo abrir la puer…

Los Tonks teníamos la mala costumbre de no mirar por la ventana desde que los tiempos habían mejorado. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría partido a esconderme bajo mi cama. En cambio, como la figura del umbral quedó frente a mí, tuve que aguantar las ganas de correr, colocándome más pálida de lo que era.

Snape, luego de mirarme fugazmente, le dirigió una mueca a mi madre.


	23. Ajuste de cuentas

**XXII. ****Ajuste de cuentas**

.

Carraspeó sonoramente sin sacar esa mueca mordaz, antes de hablar.

—Tendrá que pagarme el dinero que gasté en venir, señora Tonks —dijo cínicamente desde el umbral, quitándose la capucha que llevaba.

—No es necesario que tomes ese tono tan respetuoso conmigo, Snape —señaló mi madre con una voz frívola, apartándome con su brazo. No hizo mucho esfuerzo, porque casi me moví por voluntad propia.

—¿Qué hace ese sujeto aquí? —saltó mi padre, cruzando la sala y poniéndose al lado de mi madre, empuñando su varita. Sus cejas no podían estar más juntas.

—Tu esposa me mandó a llamar con un mensaje vía lechuza —aclaró Snape, dejando toda amabilidad de lado —, y he venido.

—Nymphadora, ve a tu cuarto — solicitó mi madre de la nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —contesté desconcertada, arqueando las cejas.

—Veo que yo no soy a la única persona a la que desobedeces, Nymphadora —farfulló el profesor con la burla reflejada en sus ojos azabaches.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Snape —replicó mi madre con frialdad —. A tu habitación —me repitió.

—¿Por qué tengo que irme? No entiendo —insistí, sin moverme un centímetro y mirando a Snape por encima del hombro de mi madre.

—Porque tu madre lo dice, Dora —saltó mi padre.

—Tengo derecho a quedarme aquí a que me expliquen…

—¿Tu hija es un asno o una persona? — inquirió Snape sarcásticamente, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. Me puse roja como tomate.

—Deja tus comentarios infantiles, Snape —le espetó mi madre, por poco nada escupiendo veneno—. No insultes a mi hija. Y, última vez que te lo digo, Dora: a-tu-cuarto.

—Pero…

—¡A tu cuarto!

Giré sobre mis talones, oyendo la sutil carcajada entre dientes de Snape. Caminé por el pasillo, hasta mi dormitorio, y cerré la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, haciendo retumbar las puertas de mi closet. Me quedé sentada, en mi cama, y de vez en cuando traté de oír a través de la puerta, pero mi madre la había encantado. De todas maneras, mucho más tarde de lo esperado, supe la conversación que se había generado en la sala.

Finalmente, decidí que no me rendiría: cerré yo misma mi cuarto por dentro, con magia, y me salí por la ventana, yendo hacia al jardín y escondiéndome detrás de un seto, aguardando que él saliera.

.

—Pasa — invitó mi madre a Snape, haciéndose a un lado —. Tenemos que ajustar cuentas.

Snape penetró en nuestra sala, mirando a mis padres con falso desconcierto, sin tener interés en apreciar el lugar en donde se hallaba.

—No sé de qué.

—Yo tampoco —alegó mi padre, con el signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara.

—Nuestra hija, Ted —comenzó mi madre, haciéndole un gesto a todos para que se sentaran en las butacas de la sala —, ha estado castigada gran parte del trimestre. Si bien, en un principio había razones para hacerlo, este último tiempo no ha sido así —miró a Snape con los labios fruncidos, y continuó —. Has estado culpando a mi hija de cosas que no ha hecho, desviándola de sus deberes.

—Tu hija sigue teniendo buen rendimiento a pesar de mis castigos —se defendió Severus, tomando asiento.

—Ese no es el punto —recalcó mi madre, cruzando una pierna, haciendo que sus botines de cuero y taco alto se vieran relucientes y peligrosos bajo la bastilla del vestido color vino tinto —. Yo no quiero que mi hija desaproveche su último año de colegio bajo tu mando. No te tengo buena espina, Snape, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza eso de tu cambio de bando y…

El aludido se puso pálido como el papel y su mandíbula se apretó, al igual que los puños.

—Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver.

—¿Ah, no? Tiene mucho, mucho que ver —contradijo mi madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

La voz de Drómeda era tan autoritaria e irrefutable, que mi padre no se atrevió a interrumpir en ningún momento, sólo se dedicaba a escuchar, mirando a uno y luego al otro.

—Primero que todo, estuviste metido en un grupo, de los cuales mi hermana, muy cercana a ti, quería deshacerse de mí y de mi esposo. Aparte de Nymphadora, por supuesto. Apenas con seis años y la pobre estaba amenazada de muerte. ¿Vas comprendiendo?

Snape no dijo nada. Le palpitaba la vena de la sien y estaba sofocado. Mi madre tampoco esperó respuesta.

—Por si no lo entiendes, seré más clara: no confío en ti y nunca lo haré, y si no me equivoco, te gustaría matarme en este mismo momento, tal vez a todos, pero no puedes hacer nada si el Innombrable no está más, ¿no? No puedes actuar sin tu _amo _—hizo una pausa —. Si no quieres que te siga recordando cosas comprometedoras o incluso, aunque lo pongo en juicio, desagradables, entonces, prométeme que no vas a volver a castigarla y a culparla. Por su parte, Nymphadora me prometerá no hacer nada que pueda sacarte de las casillas, como insultarte, aunque te lo tienes merecido, sin duda. En fin, ¿lo prometes?

—Estaría en plena autoridad según los derechos del profesor, castigarla si me contesta mal, o siempre que haya que darle un escarmiento. Además, ¿tan terrible ha sido escribir unas cuantas cosas y hacer algunas pociones?

—Prométalo ya, hombre —apuró mi padre, presintiendo peligro de parte de mi madre.

—Sé que Albus Dumbledore jamás me apoyaría, porque cree ciegamente en ti, pero aún así podría generar polémica si digo a los medios de comunicación que Severus Snape está tratando de acercarse a la familia Tonks mediante la hija, para asesinarlos. A ti no te gustaría, ¿cierto?

Los labios de Snape estaban blancos y secos.

—Te daré en el gusto, Black.

—No soy Black. Mi apellido es Tonks —recalcó mi madre iracunda.

—Bien, lo que sea. Te daré en el gusto, no lo estoy prometiendo, pero lo haré. Pero eso significa que tu hija no tendrá derecho a reclamos, ni siquiera a dirigirme la palabra.

—Dudo que mi hija quiera hablarte. Sé que no le agradas.

Snape esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Claro. ¿Terminamos? Porque debo volver a Hogwarts, y ya que me hiciste ganar dinero, el cual he decidido no cobrártelo, me has hecho perder tiempo.

—Vete, no te he invitado a quedarte por más rato —replicó Drómeda, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta para él —. Ya estás advertido —agregó cuando él salió, dándole la espalda, seguido por el frufrú de tu túnica.

.

Creo que aguardé cerca de diez minutos, a lo más quince. Afuera hacía un frío de los mil demonios, pero me aguanté. De todas maneras, mi cuerpo se entibió de inmediato al verlo salir, encapuchado otra vez, con ese aire tan varonil.

Caminó hasta las verjas, para salir, pero, antes de que lo hiciera, lo llamé.

—¡Pssst!

No me miró. Se limitó a acercarse al seto, como quien lo quiere la cosa y se agachó, como si estuviera buscando algo. Quedamos divididos.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ve y pregúntaselo a tu madre —farfulló escupiendo hielo.

—Lo siento. Tuve que decirle lo del castigo, te pasaste de la raya y yo… yo quiero más, Snape. Yo quiero amor.

_Nymphadora Tonks es cursi, Nymphadora Tonks es cursi. Una adolescente enamorada y cursi. No; Nymphadora no es cursi… es TONTA._

Se quedó callado.

—Yo no puedo darte amor —puntualizó, con la voz temblorosa.

Me quedé de piedra, escuchando los latidos acelerados de mi propio corazón, pensando en la nada, como si mi mente estuviera intentando borrar esa última pregunta, ese último segundo. Esa petición estúpida. ¿Desde cuándo la gente tenía que mendigar amor?

Snape se paró y siguió por la acera, tratando de quedar a la sombra que proyectaban los árboles bajo las luces amarillas.

No reaccioné cuando escuché el "pum" de su desaparición, pero me tuve que ir como un rayo a mi habitación cuando escuché un "¡DORA, ABRE LA PUERTA!".

Entré por la ventana de un salto, agitada, y con una destreza inesperada me senté en la cama, mientras le quitaba el pestillo a la puerta de manera silenciosa, apuntándola con la varita.

Se abrió de golpe, mostrándome a mi madre en el umbral, con sus ojos despidiendo fuego y, de pronto, pasando a una mirada de desconcierto.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Alcé las cejas.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, con la quijada temblando.

—Porque… estás llorando, hija.


	24. Consejo maternal

**XXIII. ****Consejo maternal**

.

Me toqué las mejillas aún desconcertada: en efecto, tenía lágrimas. No me había dado cuenta… ¿mi corazón se habría inyectado anestesia muggle para no sentir el dolor?

_Y otra vez con la cursilería…_

¿O se había fumado un porro muggle, de los más fuertes?

_Eso suena más Yo._

—Bah, no es nada, mamá.

—¿No me digas que estás enojada porque te tuve que echar de la sala?

Tragué saliva.

—Bueno, un poco, pero, no, mamá, no es eso. Sólo que me acordé de algo y… pero no es nada.

_Pero qué mala mentirosa. _

—¿Segura? —insistió ella entrecerrando sus ojos — Porque luego, no quiero que andes con la cara larga y contestándonos mal a tu padre y a mí.

—No, claro que no pero… —puse cara de súplica — ¿Me van a decir qué le dijeron a Snape?

Drómeda se sentó a mi lado, palmeándome la pierna.

—Lo siento, hija. Si te dije que te fueras, era para que no escucharas. ¿Para qué preocuparte, o hacerte sentir mal? Pero, te resumo que le amenazamos: o dejaba de castigarte, o se abstendría a las consecuencias.

No dije nada. Me dio un beso en la frente y se puso en pie, en el momento en que se me ocurría una idea: era la hora de pedir ayuda a mi madre.

—Mamá, espera.

Se volteó y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Ella jamás me sonsacaba información, pero cuando yo daba indicios de querer hablar, ella demostraba el máximo interés. Al fin y al cabo, yo era su única hija. Era el bendito regalo de mis padres.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Lo que pasa es que…

—¿Tienes novio?

_¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué las madres tienen el sexto sentido tan avanzado?_

—No… no exactamente pero…

—Él demuestra interés por ti.

—¡Mamá —la reprendí —, déjame terminar!

Me sonrió con dulzura y orgullo mezclados.

—Lo siento, prosigue.

—Sí, él demuestra interés por mí algunas veces —continué, teniendo una clara visión de Snape en mi mente, besándome —. Sin embargo… Hay días en que me ignora, o dice cosas estúpidas y es un… déspota. Entonces, lo que yo quiero saber es si lo que siente por mí es real o no… y sé que la manera más rápida sería preguntárselo, pero no me va a contestar. Así que… ¿Qué _mierda_ hago?

La sonrisa de Andrómeda se borró de un golpe.

—Primero que todo, Nymphadora —su voz sonó severa —, ten más cuidado con tu lenguaje.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—Y, lo segundo, ¿le has sacado celos alguna vez? Tu padre lo hizo conmigo —rodó los ojos, como si lo que recordara fuera desagradable —, y le resultó muy, muy bien. Las reglas son aplicables también para los hombres —añadió con satisfacción —, así que… fácil: buscar la forma de hacerlo, tienes a tu amigo Shacklebolt, y es atractivo…

—No puede ser él —interrumpí —, porque esa persona me ve constantemente a su lado… y ya sabes, no puedo hacer como que siento algo por Kingsley porque se podría arruinar nuestra amistad. Y no podría decirle que es algo falso, porque se negaría a ser utilizado como carnada.

Mi madre asintió, dándome la razón y meditando un poco.

—Entonces, vas a tener que _conseguir_ a alguien… no creo que en Hogwarts el _muchacho_ que te gusta y tu amigo sean los únicos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no —contesté.

—Entonces, vas a tener que aproximarte a alguien más… y asegúrate que ese muchacho sea lo suficientemente cercano al chico que te gusta, para que le importe más, pero también, que no tenga un lazo amistoso, para que no afecte amistades.

Asentí fervorosamente.

—Y… —titubeó un poco — Una chica nunca llora por un hombre que no la merezca, así que no quiero que vuelvas a derramar lágrimas en mi presencia, Dora, a menos que sea por otra situación en particular.

—Sí, Drómeda.

Ésta vez sí que me dejó sola, y estuve por unos cuantos minutos más allí, antes de ir a despedirme de mi padre, bañarme y lavarme los dientes.

Cuando me acosté, los ojos me ardieron formando un nudo en mi garganta.

_"Yo no puedo darte amor"_

Eso era lo que me había dicho él. ¿Qué podía entregarme, sino? ¿Caricias fogosas, carente de sentimientos? ¿Besos intensos, pero vanos? ¿Calentura por un momento, y ya?

Ciertamente, me negaba a pensar que Snape estaba jugando conmigo. Las miradas que me lanzaban no podían significar nada, tampoco su tono de voz cuando me declaró la frase fatal. Lo había dicho con tristeza, o como si me estuviera mintiendo. Severus Snape que tenía que tener sentimientos, y yo iba a encargarme de encontrarlos, y si los celos eran lo indicado, eso tendría que hacer. Además… en algo iba a tener que ocupar mi tiempo libre: adiós despacho del profesor por castigos de mentiritas.

.

Las celebraciones de fin de año fueron muy entretenidas: vinieron a casa mis abuelos paternos, recibí unos cuantos regalos y reímos hasta no dar más. Por ser servicial y lavar la losa, rompí unos cuantos platos, ganándome una reprimenda de mi madre, ya que dos quedaron irreparables y eran sus favoritos. Mi padre rompió unos vasos y Drómeda se volvió a enojar. Sin embargo, finalmente, todo resultó ser un éxito, y con alegría nos despedimos.

Esa alegría se mantuvo hasta el día en que tuve que volver a Hogwarts. La despedida fue amena, y mis padres me dieron palabras de ánimo para el segundo trimestre.

Estar con los muchachos otra vez fue agradable y entretenido, pero no pudieron comprender lo emocionante que le veía a tener un automóvil muggle.

—¿Qué es lo emocionante? Sólo provocan accidentes estúpidos —comentó Margaret con un rictus de incomprensión.

—Los accidentes estúpidos la comete la gente estúpida —corregí yo, y agregué —. Y creo que no soy tan estúpida.

Esa vez el viaje fue en la noche, así que llegamos en la mañana, después de la hora del desayuno.

Lockwood, que se había quedado en el colegio —según él porque "sus padres habían ido de vacaciones a Australia con unos familiares" —, me dio una cálida bienvenida cuando hacíamos acto de presencia en el vestíbulo.

—¿Recibiste tu quimera de Navidad, Nymphadora?

Estuve tentada de decirle una grosería… pero me contuve "cuida tu vocabulario" me había dicho mi madre. Y sí, tenía razón. Últimamente me había puesto demasiado disparatera para mis cosas. Con la frente en alto, y derecha, caminando lo mejor que pude, pasé sin mirarlo.

—Deberías ignorarlo más seguido —me aconsejó el morenazo color chocolate —: no pudo creer que no le contestaras.

—¿En serio? —indagué, sorprendida — Bueno, así me libro de un problema.

—¿Qué tantos problemas tienes? —Margaret no lo pasó por alto.

—Oh… nada, nada.

—¿Solucionaste lo que hablamos?

—Sí, eso sí. Puedes mandarle todas las lechuzas que quieras a mi madre, ya está enterada.

—¿Y qué hizo?

Íbamos camino a la Sala Común, casi llegando.

—Eh… mandarle una lechuza —mentí.

—¿Y?

—Snape contestó que… me dejaría en paz, supongo —antes de que Margaret comentara algo mordaz, añadí —. La verdad es que no vi la carta, pero mi mamá me dijo que estaba todo bajo control.

—Ah, sí, porque eso de que "te dejaría en paz" no me la creo. De seguro le escribió más cosas a tu madre y no te las quiso contar.

Asentí. ¿Cómo podía adivinar tanto? A pesar de que le había dado una situación diferente, era casi lo mismo que había ocurrido.

Y, suerte que no me encontré a Snape en el camino. Entré a mi habitación sana y salva, para revisar si mi baúl estaba allí.

Con Margaret fuimos las únicas que nos quedamos tiradas en nuestras respectivas camas, como si estuviéramos cansadas.

—Ay… Tonks —suspiró con dramatismo. Me giré.

—¿Qué sucede? —me enderecé en la cama para mirarla mejor. Ella me devolvió una mirada significativa, casi apenada.

—¿Cuál es la mejor manera de atraerle a un hombre?

Abrí la boca, totalmente sorprendida. ¿Margaret hablándome de hombres? ¿Haciendo una pregunta de esa índole?

_Celos_, la voz de mi madre resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza.

—Pues… sacar celos es lo mejor. Con eso uno puede comprobarlo: si el chico que te gusta cambia de actitud contigo justo poco después de que hayas hecho algo que no le agrada… entonces, es porque está celoso.

—Suena tan simple —contestó—. El gran problema es conseguir a alguien con quién poder sacar celos.

Estuve total y plenamente de acuerdo, era lo que yo exactamente había pensado en algún momento.

Si hubiese sido una buena amiga, le habría preguntado si podía ayudarla, o incluso, que quién le gustaba —aunque tenía mis sospechas: no podía ser otro que Kingsley —, sin embargo, yo también tenía que dar muchas vueltas a mi asunto: ¿quién sería la víctima que me ayudaría a comprobar si Snape me quería o no, sin que lo supiera?

Tendría que dedicarme a mirar a la hora del almuerzo, y hallar a alguien que fuera agradable para mí. O, al revés: a alguien a quien yo le resultara agradable.


	25. El candidato menos esperado

**XXIV. ****El candidato menos esperado**

.

Y de esa manera, fue como traté de poner en marcha el plan. No era cosa simple, menos al estar con la vista del profesor de Pociones trabada en mi nuca. Por la misma razón es que me senté de espaldas a él a las horas de las comidas, pero las cosquillas en la parte posterior de mi cuello eran casi insoslayables. Mi vista, por lo tanto, daba sólo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, perdiéndome de lo que había en Ravenclaw, a mis espaldas. Slytherin no me causaba interés para nada. De hecho, me repugnaba sin pensarlo siquiera.

Gryffindors… sí, la mayoría era agradable, pero al único que conocía, de palabra, era a Charlie Weasley, de la vez en que ambos estuvimos en la enfermería y habíamos calzado bien. ¿Sería un buen partido? Tendría que intentarlo, pero sería algo estúpido acercarme de la nada, de pronto. Iba a tener que inventar un plan simple, como chocar con él y saludarlo como un viejo amigo, así él supondría que yo le tenía interés. O, tal vez, no necesitaría planear nada y todo se daría como por arte de magia, como sucedió la segunda semana de enero.

Faltaban diez minutos para la clase de Defensa y a mí se me había olvidado mi tarea en la Sala común, así que corrí a buscarla —sin antes intentar el encantamiento _Accio_, pero no funcionó— y, el camino más fácil que tenía en ese instante para llegar a las bodegas era pasando por las mazmorras.

Corrí a toda velocidad y, para mi mala suerte, trastabillé con una alfombra y caí encima de una de mis rodillas, raspándomelas con una piedra saliente y rajando la panty de lana en el lugar. Más que el golpe mismo, me dolió el rasmillón.

—Maldita sea —gruñí, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y agarrándome las rodillas con ambas manos, balanceándome de un lugar a otro, como si eso pudiera mitigar el dolor.

Justo en ese instante, un grupo de Gryffindors doblaron en la esquina, camino al aula de Pociones. Entre ellos iba Charlie Weasley y, precisamente, fue el único que se aproximó a mí para ver qué me pasaba. Se acuclilló a mi lado dedicándome una sonrisa afable dibujada en su cara pecosa.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Ah? —yo tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas tanto apretar los ojos —Sí —contesté por inercia, pero al quitar las manos de mis rodilla y ver la masa sanguinolenta. Me retracté —No.

—Vaya, eso fue un porrazo tremendo, al parecer —comentó tras lanzar un silbido.

—Pero nada que Madame Pomfrey no pueda curar —dije yo con una leve sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca, mientras me trataba de poner en pie.

Él, muy amablemente me ayudó.

—¿Crees que puedes ir sola hasta la enfermería?

—Oh, sí, son sólo un par de magullones… Snape te quitará puntos si no llegas a tiempo.

—Sí, tienes razón—me dio una palmada en la espalda —. Bien, hasta la próxima.

Sí, hasta la próxima. Claro que no hubo próxima.

Partí a la enfermería, quedé como nueva, busqué, calmada mi tarea, y volví a clases, diciéndole parte de verdad al profesor, no sacaba nada con mentir, además, los agujeros de mi panty había quedado como testigo, y la cicatriz de mis rodillas también.

—Bien, bien, señorita Tonks, tome asiento, ya no me dé más explicaciones —me dijo al final, harto de mis excusas insistentes para que no castigara a mi casa. Tampoco me castigó a mí.

En fin, me castigara o no, no iba a poder conseguir toparme otra vez con el pelirrojo. A lo más el destino nos hacía lograr cruzar señas con las manos o las miradas, pero fuera de eso, no se dio el momento para hablar. Aparte que sus hermanos gemelos habían extendido la noticia por todo el colegio, y nunca supe cómo se enteraron. ¿Qué tenía malo de ayudar a alguien cuando se caía? Ellos lo veían como algo casi romántico. Eso debió haber espantado a Weasley. Bueno, esperaba que no fuera en vano la propagación de "Weasley ayudó a Tonks" y que Snape se enterara.

En cuanto a cierto personaje, fuese lo que fuera que le hubiese dicho a mi madre el día de su visita, me ignoró completamente. Sin molestias, sin aproximarse a mi caldero, sin indirectas. Apenas cruzábamos miradas, las cuales me provocaban mil sensaciones en un segundo. Un deseo irremediable, unas ganas de lanzarme a su cuello aunque se hallaran veinte estudiantes en el aula. No obstante, debía mantenerme rígida, tenía que hacer que él me buscara, y eso me daba energías para continuar mi plan. Así que tuve que, casi ya cumplido el mes de Enero, buscarme una nueva víctima: Aidan Turpin, de Ravenclaw. Nos sentamos juntos en la clase de Encantamientos accidentalmente —Margaret y Shacklebolt estaban repartidos por otros asientos —, y congeniamos bastante bien. Y tuve la esperanza de que fuera a resultar, pero el interés que demostró Turpin por mí, fue momentáneo.

Realmente, conquistar a una persona por un rato, era más complicado de lo que se leía en el Corazón de Bruja.

Mi vida no se centraba en eso, por supuesto. Estaba concentrada al máximo en mis deberes —debía demostrar a Margaret que dejar el "castigo" había sido lo mejor académicamente hablando —, sobre todo en Pociones, donde ya no me aparecían calificaciones sospechosamente elevadas.

También estaba Lockwood, al que ignoraba, dijera lo que dijera. Podía tratarme de la peor manera los siete días de la semana, pero no lograba llamar mi atención.

O eso fue lo que sucedió hasta que, el primer día de febrero, nos encontramos de súbito en las mazmorras, cerca de la hora de la cena. Yo paseaba "accidentalmente" por allí —sinceramente, estaba en la duda si ir o no a ver a Snape — y él, de seguro que iba camino a su Sala Común.

—Vaya, Fenómeno, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Crees que habita alguna quimera por las mazmorras? Porque te recuerdo que son animales de fuego, y no de humedad.

Bufé, apartándome lo más que pude de él para esquivarlo, pero éste fue más rápido y me agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no contestas?

Estaba muy picado porque, claro, no estaba acostumbrado a que sus insultos fueran recibidos con silencio, y menos que lo miraran con tanta indiferencia, como si fuera una piedra en el camino. Pero, entonces, de pronto, todo cambió de rumbo de una manera increíble y súbita, pasando a llevar mis propias reglas, y las de Lockwood, y todas las existentes…. Absolutamente todo. Mi vista periférica no me engañó, porque aquella imagen era inconfundible: Snape, acabando de doblar la esquina, a muchos metros, y de manera silenciosa. Sus pasos no resonaron. Pero era él, sin duda.

Mi corazón se puso a palpitar a cien por hora, y las mejillas me ardieron… y tuve una idea estúpida. Tenía que hacerlo, no me quedaba otra salida. ¿Quería que mi plan funcionara? Pues bien, era el chico perfecto, aunque me odiara y yo lo odiara a él. Y agradecí que fuera atractivo, al menos lo físico no podía discutirse: siempre andaba bien vestido, afeitado y perfumado. Pero su personalidad siempre iba a darme asco.

—Lo siento, Lockwood —farfullé con voz temblorosa, sintiendo aquella presencia más y más cerca —, pero no significa nada.

Arqueó las cejas perturbado por mis ambiguas palabras, pero no alcanzó a contestar: yo ya lo había tomado de la nuca para acercarlo a mí. Como lo pilló de sorpresa, no opuso resistencia, mas tampoco lo hizo cuando comencé a besarlo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, preparándome a que me diera un empujón.

Pues, no fue así. Me rodeó con los brazos y me apegó más a sí. En ese instante no me preocupó aquello, de hecho, estaba agradecida. Lo único que deseaba era que la imagen quedara en la retina de Severus, que le escociera la piel, le hirviera la sangre y lo embargara el terrible veneno de los celos.

Tal vez pasaron segundos, o minutos. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Lo que sí sé, es que la voz de Severus sonó como una explosión ardiente en el pasillo.

—¡Veinte puntos menos para cada uno!

Nos separamos de golpe: yo aliviada; Lockwood con la vergüenza de protagonista.

—Esto es un colegio —Snape nos alcanzó y me dirigió una mirada gélida —, no un burdel —los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas ante esas palabras —. Fuera los dos, no quiero verlos en este pasillo nunca más.

Salimos despedidos en la misma dirección, alejados el uno del otro, pero cuando perdimos a Snape de vista, el chiquillo se acercó a mí, ya no avergonzado, sino que iracundo. Las mejillas, siempre pálidas, estaban encendidas.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —me espetó por poco echándose a llorar.

Me sorprendió su actitud. Nunca lo había visto así de desesperado.

—Eso no te lo puedo contestar —susurré, temiendo a que se le ocurriera lo de Snape, a que descubriera la razón.

—¿Creíste que me gustaría?

—Claro que no —contesté, espantada.

—Ah, qué bien que lo sabes, porque si te respondí —el color de su rubor alcanzó más intensidad—, fue porque… eres mujer.

Era mala para distinguir las mentiras… pero esa era una mentira espantosa. Y me sentí muy mal por la situación. Preferí aclararlo todo de inmediato.

—Lockwood, tú no me gustas. Te dije advertí que el beso no significaba nada.

Iba a darle una palmada amistosa en el brazo, pero éste se alejó, ofendido y más enojado aún.

—¿Quién dijo que me gustabas? ¡Eres una mestiza y amorfa! —abrí la boca, anonadada… volvía a la normalidad — No me gustas, y no… no te me acerques más.

Comenzó a alejarse a zancadas, pero alcancé a gritarle:

—¡Disculpa, pero el que se aproximó a mí fuiste tú!

No dijo nada, y no me importó: yo le gustaba a Lockwood, y también me daba igual, y sería lo mismo si no. Para mí la sensación de sus labios no había sido más que un trozo de masa húmeda y ligera.

Suspiré.

Por un instante creí escuchar pasos… y luego, comprendí que no eran más que las gotas del lavabo del baño que estaba cerca. Snape no se me iba a acercar. Al menos, no esa noche.

¿Le habría afectado verme con alguien de su propia casa?


	26. Interrogación

**XV. ****Interrogación**

.

De un momento a otro, el goteo contra la losa me dio náuseas. Rectifico: más bien, la imagen de mí besando a Lockwood. No podía vomitar porque no tenía nada en el estómago, pero preferí no comer cuando bajé a cenar. Y nunca una cena había resultado tan penosa: Margaret, Kingsley y yo estábamos repartidos por la mesa de Hufflepuff. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar la razón de aquél inusual suceso, pero estaba consciente que yo no estaba enojado con ninguno de los dos, y ellos no debían estarlo conmigo tampoco.

Nuevamente me senté de espaldas a la mesa de profesores, pero no soporté demasiado rato. Si ninguno de mis amigos estaba para darme alguna palabra de ánimo, y no lograba tragar más que unos mililitros de jugo de calabaza, entonces no tenía nada más que hacer allí, aparte de gastar oxígeno y esparcir malas vibras.

Esa noche me dormí pensando en los consejos de mi madre, inútiles para mí, dando buenos resultados en la mayoría de las personas. ¿Snape se había puesto celoso, o no? ¿O los gritos que nos había dado a mí y a Lockwood no eran más que parte del reglamento del docente?

"_Esto es un colegio, no un burdel"._

Demonios, cómo me había dolido eso. Y si no significaban celos, entonces renunciaría por siempre a mi poder de metamorfomaga, y me limitaría a beber poción Multijugos cada vez que quisiera cambiar, arriesgándome a caer envenenada por fabricarla mal.

¿Por qué todo se me tenía que hacer tan complicado? En el Corazón de Bruja siempre relataban los problemas amorosos con finales felices y poco arduos. Eran peores que los cuentos de hadas, y hacían quedar a las brujas como fáciles y vanas.

"Queridos editores del Corazón de Bruja, les soy sincera al contarles que tuve un espantoso problema con mi mejor amigo, pero gracias a ustedes y a sus consejos, lo hemos superado aceptando nuestro amor mutuo, y ahora me ha pedido matrimonio"

Si yo pedía un consejo, ¿podría escribir algo de ese estilo? Podría ser de la siguiente manera:

"Queridos idiotas del Corazón de Bruja, les soy sincera al revelarles que tuve un espantoso problema con mi profesor de Pociones, trece años mayor que yo, pero gracias a ustedes y a sus consejos, lo hemos superado y ahora me ha vuelto a castigar en secreto; me sigue tratando como chicle en pegado en la suela zapato, pero somos muy felices".

—Oh… esto jamás va a funcionar — susurré, confiando en que era la única despierta a la una de la madrugada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Margaret?

—Sí. No puedo dormir.

—Yo tampoco.

Silencio. Yo volví a mi tortura mental, y ella debió haber regresado a la suya.

¿Tendría que buscar otro hombre para los celos? No llevaba ni dos candidatos y ya me estaba resultando el más grande de los fastidios. No tenía ese toque femenino especial que seducía a los hombres, o mi torpeza lo… entorpecía, valga la redundancia. El único camino que me quedaba era el de convertirme en babosa otra vez, y eso me causaba un tremendo dolor en lo poco y nada que me quedaba de orgullo.

Había otro camino, más simple, pero que causaría también dolor, en la esperanza: la espera. La espera de una respuesta, que tal vez jamás llegaría. ¿Por qué no podía atinar a pensar, sin más miramientos, que yo le daba exactamente igual a Snape? Sería la mejor solución a todo: me decepcionaría, lloraría, sufriría pero de una vez, y luego renacería, como los fénix; me buscaría a otro, u otro me encontraría, y seríamos felices para siempre. Fin de la historia, aplausos.

Había otro tipo de preguntas que podía hacerme para canalizar mi desdicha: ¿Dios, por qué me haces esto? Era más que fácil culpar a Dios, pero tampoco me hacía abandonar el tema.

¿Tendría que esperar eternamente a una reacción de Severus? ¿Cuántos días, semanas, meses o años?

La respuesta, sin embargo, la tendría al cabo de unas horas, aunque no sería exactamente lo que esperaba. Me refiero… a que era mejor, mucho mejor. No era que me burlara de la desgracia ajena, pero…

.

Esa mañana, Margaret y yo combinábamos a la perfección con nuestras ojeras. Por un momento ella creyó que me estaba burlando de su cara con mi poder. Pero mis marcas moradas alrededor de mis ojos oscuros eran naturales, y en conjunto con mi cara en forma de corazón, tenía el aspecto de mapache.

—Recuerda que yo también estaba despierta anoche… —le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras para llegar a la primera planta.

—Ah, cierto, se…

No supe qué venía después, porque cuando íbamos casi saliendo al vestíbulo para cruzar al Gran Comedor, un bullicio enorme nos interrumpió. Nos miramos mutuamente con las cejas arqueadas, y seguimos al ruido para descubrir qué estaba ocurriendo.

Doblamos una esquina, escogiendo otro camino, y divisamos a un grupo de estudiantes, Slytherin en su mayoría, rodeando a algo… o a alguien.

Nos asomamos, yo tratando de sobrepasar algunas cabezas para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. No tuve mucho éxito.

—Eh, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —pregunté a toda boca, pero sólo me hice oír en la parte de atrás.

Un gigantón de mi propia casa pero de sexto año —quien me tapaba casi toda la visibilidad — se giró hacia mí y contestó con una expresión alegre:

—Ese Lockwood está allí, balbuceando.

Otra vez con Margaret nos miramos, desconcertadas.

—¿Balbuceando? ¿Cómo es eso? —inquirió mi amiga, poniéndose de puntillas otra vez.

No necesitamos respuesta: Lockwood en persona se había abierto paso a través de los múltiples pares de piernas, pero no caminando… sino que gateando. Y balbuceando, claro, como un bebé cualquiera.

—¿Qué demonios le sucedió a éste? —inquirí, pero nadie me contestó. Y es que nadie lo sabía.

—Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería —sugirieron los de Slytherin, tras reírse un poco de él.

Apresándolo de los brazos, y obligándolo a dar débiles pasos, se lo llevaron. Lockwood opuso resistencia con sus llantos adolescentes, tratando de imitar a los de un infante.

—¿Qué crees que le hicieron? ¿Un encantamiento _Confundus?_

—No sé —contesté a Margaret —, o tal vez estaba fingiendo para que le prestaran un poco de atención —pensé sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—Imposible, él no haría jamás el ridículo de esa manera. Es como si se _atreviera a besar a un impuro._

Di un respingo al oír esa frase. Miré a mi amiga con los ojos como plato, creyendo que lo decía por alguna razón en especial… Pero había sido sólo una frase al azar.

Y, entonces, recordé el beso del día anterior….

—¿Quién crees que le haya hecho algo así? ¿Un Gryffindor?

Me encogí de hombros.

Oh, sí. Sí que lo sabía. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho algo así, justo al día siguiente del _incidente_?

Deseé buscar respuestas de inmediato, pero tendría que ser paciente y buscar el momento apropiado.

—Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando? Me muero de hambre.

—Sí, yo igual —mi estómago, rugiendo, rectificó mi respuesta. No podía esperar menos, si había cenado tan poco la noche anterior.

El cielo estaba gris y opaco, no obstante, a mí me pareció hermoso, más bello que todos los días soleados del verano. ¿Mis oídos escuchaban ruiseñores en vez de cantos de pájaros ordinarios?

¿Podía estar adelantándome a los hechos? Algo en mi instinto femenino me indicaba que no.

La noticia del problema de Lockwood se extendió rápidamente durante el desayuno por todo el colegio, y tuvo gracia que Snape fuera el cabecilla de la investigación sobre el posible atacante y qué le habían hecho al pobre muchacho. Los Slytherin, luego de burlarse un poco de la escena que había montado cerca de las bodegas, decidieron tomarse el asunto como algo grave y a pecho, comenzando a atacar a los leones, que no se negaban en absoluto a defenderse con violencia. En el fondo, daba igual si su compañero había hecho el ridículo, la cosa era pelearse por algo, vapulear al enemigo y liberar tensiones.

Los profesores jefes de las otras casas, por su parte, se pusieron a investigar. ¿Y a que a nadie se le ocurre a quién eligió Sprout para interrogar primero? Redoble de tambores… ¡Sí! ¡Tonks se ha ganado el pasaje ganador al despacho de su profesora jefe!

—Tonks —por fin alguien que dice mi apellido y no mi horrible nombre —, no que quieras que sientas que te estoy culpando —comenzó con voz amable, pero había algo que indicaba todo lo contrario —, pero tú eres la única que tenía, o tiene, una rivalidad marcada con el señor Alfred Lockwood, así que deseo que seas sincera conmigo —asentí —. Bien. ¿Lo atacaste tú? Y dime la verdad, no te voy a castigar.

—No profesora, yo no lo ataqué.

Me dirigió una mirada maternal y… severa.

—Sé sincera conmigo.

_Sí, "sé sincera conmigo y dime que tú fuiste"._

—Profesora —insistí apretando los dientes —. Yo no lo hice. Se lo juro, si quiere llame a mi madre y se lo juraré ante ella.

Suspiró cansinamente.

—Está bien, te creeré. Pero si encuentro algún indicio de que fuiste tú… vas a lamentarlo.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué me culpaba por algo que yo no había hecho? ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser la única rival de ese estúpido? ¡Podría haberme librado con algo mucho más simple! Diciéndole que con él teníamos un romance secreto. Habría sido una excelente historia, pero Lockwood me habría torturado sin remordimientos por eso cuando se recuperara.

A ver, ¿y de quién era la culpa de todo esto? De Snape, por supuesto.

—Puedes marcharte, Tonks.

—Gracias, profesora —gruñí molesta.

Tenía que ir a ver a Snape luego, y lo más luego sería en la noche, cuando todos estuvieran durmiendo… ¡Ojalá que Margaret conciliara el sueño temprano!


	27. Verdades

**XXVI. ****Verdades**

.

A medida que transcurrieron las horas de la tarde, comencé a desesperarme, desquitándome con mis uñas, comiéndomelas. No sólo el día domingo era aburrido, sino que ni siquiera tenía algo que hacer: los deberes lo había terminado en la casa. Además, seguían investigando lo de Lockwood, buscando el posible atacante… pero las cabezas siempre se volteaban hacia mí, recelosas.

—Si te llegasen a culpar, yo puedo ser tu testigo, pero como soy tu amiga, no creo que me tomen realmente en cuenta —declaró Margaret sin mucha importancia poco antes de la cena, mientras dábamos una vuelta por el castillo y esquivábamos esas miradas acusadoras y poco piadosas.

Mi amiga parecía cansada, pero me dio la impresión de que su noche sería larga otra vez; sin duda algo le preocupaba. Algo tendría que ocurrírseme.

No fue, por fortuna, difícil crear un plan para "sacármela de encima". Fuimos al baño o, mejor dicho, ella fue. Yo en ese instante escapé hacia la enfermería para pedirle a Madame Pomfrey algún brebaje para dormir, y aproveché de darle un vistazo a Lockwood, que yacía inconsciente y más pálido de lo habitual en una de las camas. Volví corriendo, con cara de asustada y una pequeña botellita mágica en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Peeves, justo venía por acá y me di una vuelta para no encontrármelo —mentí —. Ya sabes lo fastidioso que es.

—Ah, vamos.

Y bajamos a cenar. Tampoco se me complicó echarle unas gotitas a su zumo, la botella la pude hacer invisible —lo había aprendido en la clase de Encantamientos el primer trimestre —, y con un simple movimiento accidental… ¡listo! De todas maneras, más que Margaret, Filch y su felina eran lo que me lograban poner los pelos de punta para conseguir llegar a mi destino o no. Pero ese era un detalle que se afinaba al final.

En cuanto a mis otras compañeras, todas roncaban como lirones. Había que tener en cuenta que al día siguiente, lunes, las clases retomaban su curso normal y debíamos levantarnos temprano y con energías para soportar las torturas de los deberes y las materias complicadas.

A las nueve y diez minutos, Margaret ya estaba tirada en la cama, babeando a todo dar (¡benditas gotas!), y a las once en punto, yo estaba presenciando una orquesta de ronquidos en la habitación.

Con mucho cuidado me levanté. Me puse cuatro gruesos calcetines para no andar chancleteando con las pantuflas, y me até la bata más abrigadora y oscura para pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Hice un encantamiento sencillo a la puerta para que no rechinara, y me marché lo más rápido posible de la Sala Común, antes de hacer algún desastre como voltear sillas o chocar contra alguna mesa.

Salí ilesa de allí. Troté hasta las húmedas mazmorras. Nunca había sentido tanto frío como en ese instante, o tal vez eran los nervios que estaban a flor de piel. Sin embargo, presentía que todo iba a salir bien, que llegaría sana y salva al despacho de Snape… pero comenzaba a temer por mis teorías. Había llegado el momento en que comenzaba a dudar de todo, y mi seguridad iba desapareciendo poco a poco…

—_Pipi en el pote viene a Hogwarts... El cuatro ojos viene a estudiar…_

Me sobresalté. Esta vez sí que Peeves se acercaba, y Filch no tardaría en ir a buscarlo. No tenía tiempo para cavilar sobre si mis pensamientos eran certeros o no: me eché a correr hasta la puerta del despacho, y entré sin decir una palabra, y con casi nada de ruido. Pero era imposible que él me pasara por alto, cuando yo ya había perturbado su tranquilidad.

Se puso de pie apenas yo cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Traté de calmar mi respiración antes de hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó adelantándose, sin dejarme relajar. No parecía enojado, sino que sorprendido.

Me puse una mano en el pecho y cerré los ojos durante unos segundos.

—¿Por qué no paras todo esto de una vez? —susurré sin aliento, sin atreverme a dar un paso para alejarme de la puerta: verlo, mirarlo a los ojos otra vez con aquella intensidad luego de dos semanas era una sensación refrescante y perturbadora. Por poco me ponía a despedir vapor.

Dio la vuelta a su escritorio con un rictus de orgullo en su boca.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de Lockwood. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Lo que se merecía, ¿no?

—¿Qué es lo que se merecía?

No niego que me asusté un poco cuando lo vi cruzar su despacho hacia mí, con cara de asesino, pero los deseos por querer desenredar el asunto me ganaban.

—Lo besaste —me espetó, poniendo una mano por sobre mi cabeza —, y borrarle ese beso de la mente era lo que se merecía.

Pestañeé varias veces seguidas antes de aceptar lo que me estaba diciendo.

—¿Le borraste la memoria?

—Sí, pero con una poción—gruñó entre dientes —, hay un antídoto, y estoy pensando seriamente en si dárselo o no.

—Deberías dárselo —contesté seria. Me sentía mal por Lockwood — Además, a ti no te tendría por qué importar lo del beso, ¿no? ¡Igual he sido yo la que ha llegado hasta aquí, y no tú a mí!

La barbilla me temblaba. Tenía ganas de besarlo, pero tendría que resistirme. Sentir su calor corporal tan cerca, me revolucionaba hasta la más mínima hormona.

—¿Para qué haces esa pregunta tan estúpida, _Nymphadora_? Ya sabes la respuesta —me contestó exasperado.

—Quiero oírlo de ti, de tus labios, no estar creando yo mis propias teorías siempre. Quiero oír la verdad, si eso fue por un ataque de celos o no, si sientes algo por mí o no.

Juntó sus dientes con fuerza.

—¿Por qué crees que…?

No lo dejé terminar. Estaba harta de que me contestara con preguntas.

—¡DIME LA VERDAD!

Si mi grito se había escuchado por todo el castillo, me daba lo mismo.

Severus me tomó de los brazos con fuerza para que no me moviera. Iba a protestar por eso, pero antes de que pensara lo suficiente, ya me estaba besando con fiereza. Como me había pillado por sorpresa, no lo disfruté del todo, aunque sentí una punzada de deseo cuando lo hizo.

—¡Sí, me gustas! —declaró apenas separándose de mis labios, con sus ojos llenos de fulgor — ¡Y jamás deberías haber besado a Lockwood! Si no lo hubieras hecho, no te estarías lamentando ahora.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera para que TÚ me prestaras un poco de atención?

—Tenías que esperar —farfulló —. Esperar a que aclarara mis pensamientos —se alejó un poco más, pero sin soltarme los brazos.

—Has tenido un montón de tiempo para pensar.

—Pero no es suficiente. Mi mente está hecha un torbellino. ¿O crees que de verdad soy un cretino? ¿Crees que todo esto lo hago a propósito, Tonks? ¿Crees que me gusta hacerte sufrir?

—Sí. ¿Qué me dices del "yo no puedo darte amor", eh?

—Es la verdad —dijo inseguro, soltándome. Su cara se volvió de piedra.

—¿Y qué significa el beso? ¿Por qué me tocas? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Pero no es amor —rebatió él, sin contestarme la pregunta.

—¿Qué es?

—Me gustas, sólo eso. No hay nada más después de aquello.

Se dio media vuelta, pero sin avanzar mucho más allá. Yo lo seguí y me planté en frente para ver su cara. Como siempre le atacaban diferentes expresiones: la confusión, la rabia, el deseo…

—¿Y porque te gusto atacas a Lockwood?

—Se va a mejorar. Cuando despierte no sabrá distinguir qué fue real o un sueño en su vida. Pero se recuperará.

Comencé a respirar, contando los latidos de mi corazón.

Uno… ¿Por qué no podía ser sincero conmigo, admitiendo sus sentimientos?

Dos… ¿Le dañaba el orgullo?

Tres… No podía estar más segura sobre el tema: él sí sentía algo por mí.

Cuatro… ¿Tendría que lanzármele encima para sonsacarle información?

Cinco… ¿Tanto le costaba decir un "me gustas mucho y deseo estar contigo"?

Seis… Si no deseaba estar conmigo, me lo habría dicho hace rato.

Siete… Él estaba indeciso. Me comía la boca para, por poco nada, decir luego que sólo era un accidente. Así lo veía yo.

Ocho… ¿Se me va a quedar mirando hasta el amanecer así?

Nueve… ¿O está esperando que YO me acercara otra vez?

Diez… No. Eso no lo voy a aguantar.

—¿Me vas a decir, aunque sea, qué es lo que hablaste con mi mamá? ¿Qué te dijo?

Alzó sus ojos negros, temblándole un poco el labio.

—No —masculló con la voz seca.

Cerré los ojos con los labios fruncidos durante unos segundos. De todas maneras, el conteo había acabado hace rato.

—Lo siento, Snape. Pero no pienso arrastrarme por ti, a menos que me des una mejor razón que ésta.

No supe por qué dije eso, pero recuerdo que di media vuelta y me volví a mi habitación, a mi cama tibia, en menos de un minuto.

Él me quería… sí, me quería. Me quería, me tenía que querer. ¿Qué podía obstruirle el paso para formar algo concreto conmigo? ¡¿Qué era, maldita sea?


	28. Más verdades

**XXVII. ****verdades**

.

Ya lo había decidido. Ya tenía todo listo para comenzar mi ansiada averiguación, que debía salir triunfante con las preguntas contestadas. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que ocultaba Severus, y no por cuestión de curiosidad. Era una necesidad enfermiza. Si no hacía algo, entonces no podría estar en paz, y tendría que alejarme de él para siempre.

Cuando sólo me faltaba el tiempo y el momento adecuado para buscar pruebas en su despacho… todo cambió. Eso fue lo que pensé en ese instante, porque no tenía idea que mucho más tarde, acabaría haciendo la investigación de todas maneras, sin que nadie me detuviera.

—Anoche dormí de pelos —me dijo Margaret con una voz que denotaba lo contrario.

—Qué bien… yo dormí horrible.

—Sí, y te ves horrible. ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu pelo?

—Oh… cuando estoy cansada… se pone lacio y poco nada gris… —declaré encogiéndome de hombros — ya sabes.

—Mm… es que nunca lo había visto de esa manera con tanta frecuencia.

Esa mañana, Lockwood retornó a las clases. Maravillosamente se recuperó (claramente Snape le había dado el antídoto), pero estaba muy extraño. Recelaba con todo y miraba a la gente con desconfianza, como si planearan un complot contra él. Pero, cuando me miró a mí, sus ojos se le salieron de las órbitas y no se atrevió a decirme nada. En todas las clases que tuvimos juntos no dijo ni pío, por eso su amigo Masterson trató de animarlo un poco, mencionando a mi famoso patronus. No surtió efecto, parecía como en estado de shock.

Durante la tarde, en el momento de los recreos, abandoné un rato a Margaret y me fui a sentar con Shacklebolt para hacer mis deberes.

—¿Me ayudas? Estoy un poco complicada con lo de Transformaciones.

Arqueó una ceja, arrogante… pero aceptó.

—¿Por qué no has estado con nosotras? Te he extrañado.

—Porque… no lo sé.

—Si tú lo dices…

Me importaba entablar un poco de conversación, pero me daba lo mismo entrometerme en sus asuntos. Además, no tenía ganas de alimentarme de problemas, cuando yo tenía los míos. Y, por primera vez, él tampoco hizo preguntas respecto a mi apariencia desgreñada. Debía pensar de la misma manera que yo. Aún con nuestro silencio como acompañante, cenamos juntos y, cómo él era prefecto, aproveché de pasear por allí junto a él, confiando en que eso me refrescaría un poco la mente.

A Severus no lo había ni mirado siquiera, de soslayo tampoco. De ninguna manera, ni en sueños. Mentira, en sueños sí, sin embargo había algo en mí que me estaba haciendo rechazarlo… ¿el instinto de supervivencia, tal vez?

Mi amigo se metió por un tapiz y yo lo seguí. Bajamos unas cuantas escaleras… y salimos por un atajo que yo desconocía, llegando a las mismísimas mazmorras. Temblé un poco al pasar por frente de la puerta del despacho de Snape, pero me distraje al ver pasar un grupo de micro-Slytherins corriendo por el pasillo perpendicular a ese.

—Uh… Hora de quitar puntos —gruñó Kingsley olvidándose de mí, y lanzándose a correr tras ellos.

Pensé en hacer lo mismo, pero cuando vi a Snape saliendo por la puerta del despacho, mirando para todos los lados con cautela para acercase a mí, me paralicé. Y no opuse resistencia cuando me arrastró del brazo hasta su despacho.

—¿Qué…?

Me calló con un beso, pero me corrí un poco. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo había sabido que yo pasaba por allí?

—¿Qué es todo esto?

Se acercó a mi oído.

—Estoy tratando de ser amable, más dulce, un "más" de todo lo que pides de mí… Tratando de entregarte cariño, ¿no? —gruñó con la boca fruncida.

No me esperaba esa respuesta. Tal vez no era lo que yo buscaba exactamente, pero había conseguido derribar la muralla del Rechazo que estaba construyendo…

Esa vez fui yo quien buscó sus labios, como un ciego busca su bastón, pero me separé de inmediato, mientras hacíamos un cruce de brazos.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —mascullé en un jadeo. ¿Me había estado vigilando?

—Porque puse una alarma silenciosa para que me avisara cuando te acercaras tú, precisamente…

—Pero iba a con Kingsley, y unos niños aparecieron y…

—Coincidencia.

Lo miré furiosa, y estuve a punto de soltarme de su cuello, pero mi voluntad no quería aparecer.

—O sea que querías que yo viniera a buscarte, ¿no? Te aclaro que no vine por opción propia, simplemente…

No quiso escucharme y me volvió a besar y esta vez en serio, intenso, apasionado. No pude separarme, y si es que en algún momento había tenido más preguntas o alegatos, ya no me acordaba de ninguna. E incluso me olvidé de quién era yo… y no me di cuenta cuando, de un momento a otro, estábamos recostados sobre el sillón largo.

Él casi estaba encima de mí, y yo casi le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. Estaba demasiado azorada como para distinguir qué hacía con mis extremidades, sólo quería embargarme de esa sensación de estar en llamas, llegar a aquél éxtasis desconocido que solían nombrar en la sección de romance del Corazón de Bruja, aparte de los estúpidos problemas amorosos y sus soluciones… Lo quería a él _en_ mí.

Sólo respiraba agitada, al igual que Snape, pero cuando descendió a mi cuello, bajando sus manos hasta mi cintura con la sutileza de un pétalo de rosa, tuve que jadear. Las pocas veces que había pensado en mi primera vez, siempre pensé que me gustaría oír mi jadeo de excitación para saber qué tal sonaba. Aunque, claro, eso lo hice porque me salió del alma.

Mis manos, que se aferraban a sus hombros, hicieron el camino hasta su cuello para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa —nuestras túnicas se habían perdido hace rato en la alfombra, camino al lugar donde estábamos —; tenía que sentir su cuerpo, la calidez de su piel, su sabor, su olor, su verdadera esencia. Él ya no era el profesor de Pociones, sólo era Severus Snape… de quien yo estaba enamorada.

Subió una vez más hasta mis labios, rozándome la mejilla. Por un segundo mis ojos se encontraron con los de él. Recorrió mi cuello, mi cara… y mi cabello, que estaba rojo como el fuego. Todo eso lo hizo con devoción, sin embargo, en una fracción de segundos, todo el deseo que su boca húmeda y ojos brillantes demostraban, se convirtió en… ¿horror?

—No… puedo… —de un salto se puso de pie otra vez — Es mejor que te vayas —señaló la puerta.

—¿Qué?

Mi cuerpo se enfrió y mi mente se atrofió. Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer mi cabello. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho yo? De pronto alguien me habría gritado en el oído para salir del maravilloso ensueño.

—Tu cabello… Ella… ¡Vete!

Me paralizó por unos segundos. Deseé rebatirle, preguntarle que qué demonios pasaba con mi cabello — él sabía que podía cambiar de color, ¿no? —, pero su voz era irrefutable, y yo no podía estar más allí. Mi súbita alegría se había desvanecido.

No esperé a que me lo repitiera. No quería que me gritara, eso me hacía daño.

Recogí mi túnica, me la calcé como pude, y comencé a dar zancadas a una velocidad de vértigo, desorientada.

Se me había olvidado dónde quedaba mi Sala Común, además de tener aún la imagen en la cabeza de él acariciándome, besándome…

—¡Eh, Tonks!

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado al despacho de Severus? ¿Diez minutos, tal vez? Shacklebolt acababa de aparecer desde una esquina con la cara transpirada.

—Esos demonios me tuvieron ocupados un buen… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás pálida.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—No es nada… sólo que… me encontré con Peeves.

Sí, Peeves era útil para sacarlo a uno de los problemas, pero también para insertarnos en ellos.

—Vamos a la sala común, estoy cansado.

Volví a asentir.

Me observó durante algunos segundos.

—No quiero ofenderte pero… se te ve mejor el pelo castaño. El rojo te hace ver extraña.

Color rojo. Mi pelo.

_"Tu cabello… Ella… ¡Vete!"_

¿_Ella_ quién? ¿Mi pelo qué?

Allí había gato encerrado. Y no iba a averiguarlo. ¿Qué tenía de malo teñirse el pelo de rojo?

—No me ofende… tienes razón —y me concentré para volverlo a mi color natural, aún con esa sensación de estar perdidamente… triste.

.

No lo pensé dos veces. Con una me bastó: faltaría a la clase de Botánica, y después podría decirle alguna excusa a Sprout, como que me había sentido mal del estómago o que me había dado jaqueca. Confiaba en que no me tardaría más de dos horas académicas averiguar quién era ELLA.

Margaret ni se dio cuenta cuando torcí hacia el camino equivocado, el que llevaba a las mazmorras, y no al que llevaba al patio, para salir a los invernaderos. La pobre no podía ir más despistada, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Bajé con precaución, y esperé tras la estatua de un troll a que todos los estudiantes que tenían clase de Pociones entraran al aula. Apenas se cerró la puerta, corrí hasta la del despacho de Snape y entré sin ponerme a pensar en que me iba a atrapar. Si lo hacía, entonces le exigiría a que me dijera la verdad.

Dudaba de que en el escritorio guardara alguna información, foto, o lo que fuera de "Ella", así que me fui de inmediato a su habitación. Estaba con llave, pero hasta un niño de cinco años podía realizar un _Alohomora_.

Dos segundos los dediqué a observar las paredes de piedras frías y desnudas. Allí no había fotografías, pero sí un armario grande y un par de mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama de hierro. No me asombró que su habitación estuviera tan descolorida.

En un principio busqué con toda parsimonia, ordenando lo que sacaba de su lugar, pero cuando vi que ninguna de las mesas de noche no tenían más que periódicos viejos, revistas y paquetes de velas y candelabros, e incluso cerillas muggles, comencé a arrasar, desesperada, con el armario.

_Tengo que encontrar algo. Esto tiene que aclararse hoy._

Y encontré algo: una caja con otros dos periódicos amarillentos y unas cuantas cartas. El que la sigue, la consigue.

Me senté en la cama rechinante y eché un vistazo a las cartas… pero las cartas no se las habían enviado a Snape. Sino que él no las había mandado, y todas tenían el mismo destinatario: Lily Evans.

No quise leerlas, no tenía tiempo tampoco.

Mi estómago se achicó y mis neuronas se pusieron a trabajar a toda velocidad. Ese nombre lo había oído antes… lo había oído… Claro que sí, si era casi tan famoso en el mundo mágico, como el nombre de su propio hijo.

Inconscientemente desenrosqué un periódico y miré la portada: "EL INNOMBRABLE HA MUERTO". Bajo el título salía una fotografía de dos adultos y un bebé, Harry, sin duda, su padre, James Potter y ex amigo de su primo Sirius y…

_Lily Evans_, leí en las inscripciones inferiores.

La foto salía en blanco y negro, pero no cabía duda que era pelirroja.

Snape había estado enamorado de Lily Evans… O aún lo estaba.


	29. En el bosque

**XXVIII. ****En el Bosque**

.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, y lo supe cuando me pillé corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección al vestíbulo, para huir de esa fortaleza y escapar lo más lejos posible, hasta donde me dieran mis piernas de pollo. Por supuesto que no me había detenido a ordenarle la caja de sus_ preciados recuerdos_, dejé todo desordenado; los periódicos en la cama y las cartas por el suelo, y me importaba un pepino que le afectara, porque sabía, o creía que no podía dañarle o molestarle más de lo que me había sucedido a mí.

Prácticamente corría a ciegas: las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas afiebradas, sin parar.

¿Había estado jugando conmigo todo el tiempo? Porque si lo pensaba fríamente… yo era una metamorfomaga. Y él amaba a la mamá de Harry Potter, ¿qué mejor que yo para hacerle la vida más bonita? ¿Qué mejor que la estúpida de Nymphadora Tonks para desahogarse?

Me dio una arcada de sólo pensar en el asunto: si yo no lo hubiese sabido jamás, y me solicitara cambiar ciertos aspectos de mí físico (para lograr parecerme a ella), yo lo habría hecho sin pensármelo dos veces. Sólo para satisfacerle. Para darle en el gusto.

Me detuve en el límite del Bosque Prohibido y me agaché para vomitar. Odiaba vomitar, pero necesitaba sacarme sus besos de alguna manera. Apreté mis puños, tratando de calmarme, pero no pude, y continué corriendo, internándome entre los árboles, era lo único que podía hacer para gastar mis energías. Sabía que podía ocurrirme algo malo allí, que podría ser atacada por animales salvajes, pero no me importó, y no porque quisiera que atentaran contra mi vida, sino porque quería un lugar para llorar tranquila, para estar sola, para reflexionar… Y para insultarme un poco sin que me miraran con desconfianza.

No sé cuánto corrí. El cielo gris había desaparecido, y había entrado en la parte más espesa del bosque, a una hondonada donde casi no pasaba la luz gracias a los gruesos ramajes y grandes hojas perennes. En cualquier otro momento, habría estado aterrada por hallarme en un lugar tan lúgubre y silencioso como ése, sin embargo… era lo que necesitaba.

Las piernas se me enredaron en una raíz sobresaliente y caí como costal de patatas a una posa de barro helado y cremoso, de costado, enterrando la mitad de mi cabeza en él. Me dio tanta rabia haberme postrado de manera tan estúpida, que el volumen de mi llanto aumentó casi a gritos desgarradores. Cualquiera que me hubiese oído, habría creído que estaba siendo torturada por la más sádica intensidad de la maldición Cruciatus. Me sentí menospreciada, pasada a llevar… Me sentí utilizada. No había otra palabra que describiera mejor mi sentimiento. Me odié a mi misma por haber caído en sus redes ponzoñosas, por haberle insistido. ¡Tantas veces me lo había tratado de decir! Y no con palabras, pero sí con sus actitudes crueles y bipolares. De seguro el día anterior cuando me vio con el pelo rojo se dio cuenta que su plan era enfermizo, y por eso prefirió dejar las cosas hasta allí. Aunque yo fuera idéntica a Lily Evans de pies a cabeza, no lograría ser… ella.

De todas maneras, ya daba igual lo que me había o no hecho. El problema era el mío: estaba enamorada de él, lo sabía, porque en el fondo de mis pensamientos existía aquél en el que yo estaba a su lado, rodeada por sus brazos y besada por sus mugrosos labios venenosos.

Me costaba conectar la idea de que estuviera enamorado de la madre de mi ídolo. Luego, recordé cuando mencioné a Harry Potter y él se enojó tanto, justo después de haberle preguntado si había estado enamorado. Todo calzaba: odiaba a Harry por no ser su propio hijo, por ser hijo de otro, por parecerse a su padre… y a Sirius, una vez le había oído decir algo sobre James Potter y Severus Snape…

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Enamorarse implica llegar a ese grado de estupidez tan extremo, que te pones ciega?

La boca la tenía rancia con el vómito y eso fue lo que animó a pararme.

_No puedo echarme a morir_, pensé. Y no pensaba pasar todo el día enterrada en el barro, esperando a ser saboreada por alguna culebra o algún licántropo, o lo que fuera que habitara en ese bosque maldito.

Me sacudí el pasto seco de mi ropa y traté de sacarme un poco de barro de la cara. Luego, miré hacia el frente.

Oh, oh.

Mi corazón se aceleró: no recordaba por dónde había llegado, todos los árboles eran iguales, y ni siquiera me había fijado bien en el camino. Los pasos eran estrechos, y eran muchas raíces sobresalientes como para adivinar sin problemas con cuál había tropezado.

Alcé la vista buscando alguna señal, pero aunque viera el cielo nublado, no sabría la dirección. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y a temer por mi vida. ¿Por qué no me había ido a llorar con Myrtle a su baño? ¡Habría pasado desapercibida y en esos mismos instantes estaría saliendo sana y salva!

—Tranquila, Tonks. Relájate, yo sé que tú sabes dónde vas —me dije a mí misma, dando un paso al frente con decisión. Di otro más y me sobresalté: algo se movía entre las ramas.

Saqué mi varita y me puse en guardia, esperando a enfrentarme con una gran bestia de veinte patas y manos, cincuenta ojos, diez bocas, la cosa más deforme posible, gelatinosa y fétida...

Un par de ojos rojos aparecieron, luego otro par, y otro par…

—¡Quien sea que seas, da la cara! —grité provocando eco, pero nada se oyó. Esos ojos me siguieron observando fijos —¡Lumos! —la punta de mi varita se encendió.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y casi me oriné de la risa cuando vi que sólo eran un montón de conejos blancos. Al terminar de reír, comencé a sollozar del miedo.

—Soy muy joven y muy virgen para morir… —susurré retomando el camino. Iba con la varita en alto iluminando el camino sombrío.

Las ramas crujían constantemente, contando cada segundo que pasaba allí, haciendo la regresión de mi vida.

Caminé. Caminé y caminé hasta llegar a un claro. Hacía frío, pero yo estaba acalorada y con la garganta seca. Aparte, me sentía sucia y pegajosa con el lodo.

Antes no me acordaba de haber pasado un claro, pero ver parte del cielo era alentador. Me puse la varita en la palma de la mano, recordando que podía servirme de brújula.

—Indícame el norte —susurré, justo cuando me di cuenta que no tenía idea hacia dónde se ubicaba Hogwarts. Era imposible decidirlo: era parte del secreto del castillo, no saber su ubicación exacta — ¡Demonios! —gruñí pateando una piedra y mandándola contra la corteza de un árbol.

Comencé a buscar los caminos iluminados, lo que me hizo sentir más segura hasta cierto punto, ya que a mis costados se formaba una oscuridad tenebrosa.

El miedo, de todas maneras, era casi un pelo de la cola, ya que lo peor vino cuando me empezó a dar hambre, aparte de la sed. Y ya no me di el trabajo de salir de allí, sino que de buscar algún fruto comestible. Sin embargo, lo único que había a mi alrededor eran hongos, y yo no sabía distinguir los venenosos.

Ya debían ser cerca de las doce del día, supuse. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que estar dando bote en el bosque? ¿Margaret y Shacklebolt se habían percatado de mi ausencia? ¿Me habrían ido a buscar a la enfermería, por casualidad? ¿Y Snape? ¿Se habrá enojado mucho por haberme metido en sus secretos, en su vida? Todas esas preguntas me comenzaban a dar vuelta como un remolino de imágenes.

Nunca en mi vida había caminado tanto y me dolían los músculos, hasta los de los brazos. Si quería ser una Auror, tendría que mejorar ese aspecto de mi físico, porque de seguro… ¡Rayos! ¿Perdida en el Bosque Prohibido y yo pensando en mi carrera, cuando podía no salir viva de allí?

Encontré un arrollo de agua cristalina y me incliné como un perro sediento a beberla. Cuando acabé, me senté en un tronco caído a descansar mirando el cielo, con la esperanza de que éste se despejara para mostrarme la posición del sol, y al menos saber la hora. Aunque tampoco sabía pronosticar la hora según la posición del sol.

Retomé el camino… y estuve así hasta la noche. Caminaba, descansaba, sollozaba, me asustaba, y comenzaba otra vez.

¿Tan poco me querían? ¿Dónde habían quedado mis amigos? ¡Los maldecía a los dos! ¡A Kingsley y Margaret! ¡A todos! ¡A Snape también! ¡A mí, por estúpida y por haber exagerado sobre una situación tan poco grave! ¿Y qué si ése idiota había estado enamorado de otra? Comparado con estar atrapada en el Bosque Prohibido, era un grano de arena de la playa.

No sacaba nada con estar martirizándome. Dormiría lo más protegida posible, y apenas amaneciera encontraría la salida, porque de noche era más peligroso aún.

Lo peor de todo cuando tuve que orinar con el culo al aire, ya veía que se me metía algún asqueroso insecto por el trasero. Al menos no sentí nada, así que creo que no fue así.

Prendí un rato fuego con ramas y hojas secas hasta que me dio sueño. El hambre me tenía más que débil. Me acurruqué en un lugar seco, al pie de un árbol, aovillándome. Y me quedé dormida, pensando que en que, cuando llegara a la mañana siguiente, todo seguiría como si nada…

No sé cuánto dormí, puede haber sido un día entero. Lo que sí sé es que me desperté un metro más allá de donde estaba el tronco, con brazos y piernas abiertos. Estaba oscuro, pero encima de mi cabeza algo más oscuro se asomaba… un par de ojos brillantes, no como los del conejo… Traté de distinguirlos…

Creyendo que era la bestia que mi imaginación había formado, di un grito ahogado, y me dispuse a buscar mi varita, sin importarme si me veía o no, pero me detuve al oír murmullos y ruidos metálicos. Eran más. Estaba rodeada.

El que estaba ante mis ojos se inclinó. ¡Me iba a atacar!


	30. Desaparecida

**XXIX. **** Desaparecida**

.

—No te haré daño, niña humana. Ninguno te hará daño.

Oh. Fue tan agradable escuchar una voz (había pasado el día oyendo el ruido que generaban mis pasos, las ramas y los animales). Ésta era ronca y joven. Seguía oyendo murmullos y ruidos de cascos. Todos esos ojos brillantes se dirigían hacía a mí, como si me estuvieran reprochando algo.

—¿Quién eres? —indagué al ser que estaba a mi lado— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —me dirigí a los demás.

—¿Qué haces aquí, niña humana? —inquirió otro de ellos con más brusquedad que curiosidad, omitiendo mi pregunta.

Saqué la varita de todas formas, pero para iluminarlos. Era una manada de centauros, y el que se hallaba frente a mí tenía el pelo muy claro y ojos azules penetrantes. Me escrutaba con la mirada.

—La respuesta es fácil —dijo uno —, quería venir a husmear, a meterse en problemas, como todos los demás _potrillos_ humanos.

—No, yo…

—¿A que quieres fastidiar un poco a esa gente que enseña, allá en el castillo?

—Yo…—balbuceé.

—¿Qué estás buscando acá?

—No la llenen de preguntas —dijo el centauro de los ojos azules —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó con su voz profunda.

—Me perdí —admití poniéndome lentamente de pie.

—¿Te perdiste, aún teniendo la magia de tu parte? —se burló otro de pelo negro.

Me puse colorada. Una bruja perdida… ¡quién lo diría!

—Sí. Y he estado tratando de encontrar la salida desde la mañana temprano y no… la he hallado.

—Eso es evidente —gruñó un grupo a coro.

—¿Alguien puede enseñarme la salida? —utilicé mi voz más dulce e inocente, sabiendo desde un inicio que eso no daría resultado. Los centauros eran sumamente ambiguos y antipáticos.

—Búscala sola, chica humana. Sola te extraviaste, sola saldrás de aquí.

Un grupo se dio media vuelta para galopar y alejarse, pero el que estaba a mi lado, insistió con voz fuerte:

—Yo no permitiré a una humana del castillo en estas tierras. Traerá problemas con los de su especie.

No dijo más, salvo agarrarme de la túnica y hacerme caminar. Los otros no dijeron nada. Desaparecieron tras internarnos en unos árboles, haciendo sonar los cascos orgullosamente.

—Siento mucho…

—¿Cómo pudiste alejarte tanto de tu _hogar_?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan lejos estamos? —expresé asombrada.

—Casi a veinte kilómetros.

Me sentí mareada y tuve que detenerme para aceptar lo que había oído. ¿Veinte kilómetros? ¿Tanto? ¿Acaso el bosque era infinito? ¿Me había salido de los terrenos del castillo, por casualidad?

—¿Te sientes bien, humana? Súbete a mi lomo.

—¿Qué?

Eso fue más extraño que lo anterior. ¿Subirme al lomo de un centauro?

—Es… ¿una broma? —inquirí con una mueca en la boca.

—Llegaremos más rápido, además está por amanecer —replicó totalmente serio.

Le hice caso, agradecida aunque aún un poco recelosa (¿y si me mandaba volando de una sola patada?), abrazándolo como pudiera para no caerme.

Así que estaba amaneciendo… ¿Me estarían buscando ya? Eché mi imaginación a volar, pensando en lo que había ocurrido tras mi desaparición. Desde luego, siempre las cosas se saben… y esto lo supe más tarde.

.

Snape, tras cada clase, se devolvía a su despacho para dejar los trabajos. Esa mañana no fue la excepción, pero algo estaba fuera de su lugar. Tal vez, demasiado evidente: la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta. Sacó su varita, esperando a atrapar al intruso infraganti.

No encontró nada, salvo unos cuantos periódicos y cartas no enviadas… fuera de su caja, encima de la cama y tiradas en el suelo. Sólo le llevó un segundo darse cuenta que yo había sido la autora del crimen, y no perdió tiempo para ir a buscarme al invernadero, donde yo debía estar saliendo de clases, supuestamente.

Margaret y Shacklebolt habían estado trabajando con la tentácula venenosa apartados el uno del otro y con su respectivo grupo de trabajo, pero cuando la campana anunció el fin de la clase y notaron que yo no había asomado ni mi nariz, se reunieron en la puerta.

—¿Y Tonks? ¿No iba contigo antes de clases?

—Sí, pero no llegamos juntas. Supuse que se había ido al baño.

—Tal vez fue a la enfermería.

—Tal vez.

—¿Vamos a buscarla?

Margaret suspiró antes de decir que sí.

Iban a emprender mi búsqueda, y el primer vistazo que iban a dar era en el vestíbulo, cuando del camino de las mazmorras surgió Snape, gritándoles autoritariamente.

—¡Hogan, Shacklebolt! —se detuvieron a la mitad — ¿Dónde está Tonks?

—Eh… —vaciló Margaret extrañada. ¿Por qué tendría que estar buscándome Snape?, ¿Me había metido en algún otro problema, tal vez? De seguro era lo que estaba pensando mi amiga en ese instante.

—No está con nosotros, señor. No asistió a clases —contestó Kingsley con su voz de matón.

—Íbamos a buscarla a la enfermería —añadió Margaret.

Los tres partieron hacia allá, en silencio. Snape iba tenso y con los puños apretados, y ninguno de mis amigos lo había visto actuar de esa manera jamás. Sólo yo, cuando estaba entre confundido, enojado y preocupado.

Se llevaron una decepción al no verme allí, y al enterarse que yo no había ido en ningún momento, según Pomfrey.

—Iremos a buscarla a la Sala Común, de seguro está allí.

Pero tampoco me encontraron, y se lo comunicaron a Snape de inmediato, dudando un poco antes de hacerlo.

Hacía quince minutos que cada uno debió haber ido a clases, mis amigos para aprender, y Snape a dar sus lecciones de Pociones, así que decidieron dejar la búsqueda para más tarde.

Cuando vieron que no aparecí al segundo recreo, la hora de almuerzo, precisamente, no cupo dudas de que la tierra me había tragado del algún modo.

—Tonks siempre baja a almorzar, tenga hambre o no —argumentó Margaret a Snape. Los tres seguían en la búsqueda.

Entonces extendieron el rumor. Desde quinto en adelante, la mayoría estaba enterada de que existía, pero los más pequeños pensaron que yo era un animal cuando les preguntaron "¿Han visto a Nymphadora Tonks?" Claro, si tu madre te bautiza con un nombre tan horrible… Cualquiera que no supiera que eres una persona, pensaría lo mismo que esos pobres engendros.

Los de mi casa, y de séptimo año en especial, se habían puesto manos a la obra, revisando hasta bajo de las camas.

Al no aparecer durante la hora de almuerzo, se suspendieron las clases de la tarde, por orden de Albus Dumbledore.

—No puede ser que un estudiante haya desaparecido del castillo. Es imposible, tenemos que encontrarla —ordenó impasible cuando alguien había sugerido la posibilidad de que yo estuviera caminando muy campante por Hogsmeade, llenándome los bolsillos de golosinas.

Y así continuaron, revisando todo lo que podían, dividiéndose —sólo los interesados, porque como muchos no me conocían, o como los Slytherin que no me tenían estima, paseaban por Hogwarts como si fuera un día sábado en la tarde —, reuniéndose otra vez para decir un "no la hemos encontrado" o "no estaba en tal parte".

Al dar las seis, el personal docente estaba muy preocupado. Filch estaba casi saltando en una pata, porque yo era una EEE (Estudiante Estorbo Estúpida), pero tenía el mismo deber de los demás, así que debía hacer lo que fuera para encontrarme.

—Tendremos que avisar a sus padres —dijo Sprout —. No podemos quedarnos así, de brazos cruzados, sólo buscándola.

Dumbledore se encargó de redactar una carta, y a las dos horas mi madre hizo acto de presencia en el castillo, pálida como la cera.

—¿Cómo es eso de que mi hija ha desaparecido?

Y mis amigos se encargaron de explicar la situación.

—¡Tienen que encontrarla! ¿Han visto en los baños? ¿En el cuarto? ¿En el baúl? ¿Bajo las camas?

—Lo hemos revisado todo…

—¿Y las bodegas, las mazmorras, las torres?

—También, lo hemos investigado todo más de diez veces —declaró Dumbledore.

Los ojos de mi madre pasaron por mis amigos primero, y luego por cada profesor, hasta detenerse en Snape. No pudieron evitar fulminarse con la mirada.

—¿Y los terrenos, los invernaderos?

—También.

—¿Y el Bosque Prohibido? —inquirió Drómeda, como única esperanza.

—¿Por qué su hija tendría que estar en el Bosque, señora Tonks? —preguntó el director con amabilidad.

—¡No es que tenga que estar allí! ¡Es que _puede_ estar ahí! Mi hija es muy despistada, ya lo saben. ¿Y si fue a dar un paseo y la raptó algún animal feroz?

Ante esa perspectiva, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, hallando más que lógica la proposición.

—Ahora ya está oscuro y es doblemente peligroso. Mañana partiremos a buscar cuando esté amanecido, Hagrid nos ayudará.

Y en eso quedaron.

.

Pero no les fue necesario. Era el alba cuando salí del Bosque, aún encima del lomo del centauro. Estaba entumida.

—Bien. Aquí te puedo dejar, humana. El resto del camino debes emprenderlo tú misma.

Con una mano me ayudó a desmontarlo.

—Muchas gracias, Firenze —farfullé con un hilo de voz y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por unos segundos, antes de que me encontraran, yo había temido que jamás lograría salir de ese laberinto de árboles y maleza.

—No hay por qué. Y no vuelvas a perderte en estos Bosques.

Asentí con fervor, sabiendo que nunca más lo haría… pasara lo que pasara.

Estreché su mano firme y me apresuré en caminar. Necesitaba entrar el calor, necesitaba llegar al castillo, bañarme, acostarme, ¡y comer! Comer toneladas de comida…

Todas las luces del castillo estaban apagadas, excepto las del vestíbulo. ¿Acaso Filch estaría limpiando manchas de barro a esa hora? Porque si era así, yo le llevaba una muy mala noticia: ¡más barro, y en todo mi cuerpo! De seguro que se ponía a engrasar sus amadas cadenas para colgarme de cabeza al suelo por los tobillos.

Subí los escalones de dos en dos hasta las puertas de roble, y abrí una. No necesité asomarme mucho para quedarme paralizada: mi madre, mis amigos, Snape, y otros profesores más, estaban allí, algunos en pie, otros sentados en las escaleras, de brazos cruzados, esperando a que saliera el sol para buscarme.

Pero ya me habían encontrado.


	31. Confesión

**XXX. ****Confesión**

.

Abrí la boca sin pronunciar palabra, completamente pasmada, sintiendo que el corazón me latía a un ritmo desbocado. Todos esos pares de ojos se concentraron en mí durante un segundo de silencio, como si no pudieran creer lo que veían, como si yo fuera una especie de aparición del más allá. Luego…

—¡TONKS! —fue lo que gritaron muchas voces excitadas, asustadas y furiosas, pero la única persona que se acercó a mí con decisión fue mi madre, para jalarme del brazo y abrazarme con fuerza bruta desconocida para mí, durante largo rato. Nunca me había abrazado de ese modo. Allí supe que me quería más que a nada, a excepción de mi padre.

Un círculo de gente se formó a mí alrededor con algo de barullo, muchos mirándome con enojo, como mis amigos y Snape. Sobre todo Snape, por las pantuflas de Merlín. Sin embargo, yo estaba demasiado afectada como para que eso me doliera. Además, como siempre sus facciones demostraban, más que furia, una serie de emociones diferentes y difíciles de comprender.

—¿DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO? —me espetó mi madre, separándose de mí, pero afirmándome de las muñecas para que no escapara. ¡Como si fuera hacerlo! Dudaba de poder huir otra vez. No volvería a pisar el bosque nunca más.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa. Aquellos ojos negros estaban clavados en mí.

—En el Bosque…

—¿QUÉ? —estallaron muchas voces, sin dejarme terminar.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Me perdí! —les grité a todos, antes de que me comenzaran a acusar —¡No lo hice a propósito!

Me observaron casi con incredulidad.

Sin querer me topé con los ojos iracundos de Snape, que me taladraban sin pestañear. Al hacerlo, me derrumbé otra vez, recordando la razón por la que había ido a parar a ese centro de bestias, sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el pecho. Me largué a llorar en silencio, tapándome la cara con las manos para que no me vieran. Era totalmente vergonzoso, además, ninguno me había visto llorar jamás, ni siquiera mis amigos. Excepto mi madre, por supuesto, según ella fui un bulto bullicioso en mi primera semana de vida.

Mi madre se estableció a mi lado y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, con firmeza.

—Yo hablaré con ella.

Su voz era irrebatible. Era la voz de una madre terriblemente preocupada.

Drómeda me abrazó y me condujo escaleras arribas, a la enfermería, con paso bastante apresurado, tropecé un par de veces, como de costumbre.

Nos sentamos en la cama, yo aún llorando, y ella abrazándome todavía.

Comenzó a hablar, dado que yo no sabía qué decir. Estaba ahogándome con mis propias mucosidades y lágrimas.

—Ayer te buscaron durante casi todo el día —declaró con voz suave, aunque segura —, y vine apenas me enteré, Dumbledore me envió una lechuza. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué estás así?

Sollocé más fuerte. ¿Qué podía decirle? O más bien, ¿con qué podría mentirle? Odiaba mentirle a mi madre cuando la verdad era casi evidente: estaba sufriendo. Una cosa era derrochar algunas lágrimas… ¿pero llorar de esa manera tan estruendosa?

"¡No es nada, mamá! Sólo es un grupo de pelusas que me atacaron los ojos".

"¡No es nada, mamá! Ahora sé por qué no te gusta picar cebolla sin magia".

"¡No es nada, mamá! Lo que pasa es que un centauro me quitó mi chicle superhinchable, allá en el bosque, y me dio mucha pena".

—¿Por qué fuiste al bosque? —insistió, acariciándome la espalda.

"¡Cómo haces esa pregunta, mamá! ¿Acaso no sabías que vivo allá?"

"¡El bosque es lo máximo! ¡Tiene animales asombrosos y mansos! Y muy simpáticos, por cierto, como los centauros."

"Me quedé dormida y caminé sonámbula hasta allá"

No, no había nada que pudiera decir, ya no me quedaban invenciones. ¿Me podría creer acaso si le dijera que llegué allá por equivocación? Sí, sé que sonaba muy típico de la estúpida Tonks… ¡Pero llegar por equivocación! Borracha tal vez… pero estaba sobria. Y la verdad, es que no quería mentir. No me podía quedar con esa sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Me calmé un poco y me deshice de su abrazo. Una mano pasó por mi cabeza.

—Estás tan sucia, cariño —ya el "cariño" sonaba antinatural en ella, pocas veces me decía palabras tiernas—. ¿Estuviste jugando con barro?

Lo dijo con sorna, pero yo no tenía risa en mis cuerdas vocales.

—Me caí en una poza —admití con voz gangosa, mirando mis rodillas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que aprovechó de entregarme un pañuelo para que me sonara.

El cielo se estaba despejando y anaranjado, y los rayos solares ya se filtraban por las ventanas.

—¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

Buscó mis ojos y yo acepté mirarla, ¿cómo no hacerlo, si estaba tan preocupada? Le tomé una mano. La suciedad de la mía contrastaba contra su piel lustrosa.

Sus ojos transmitían una tristeza maternal muy profunda y eso me hizo decidirme: le confesaría la verdad. O parte de ella. No podía dejarla con la incertidumbre, y no confiar en ella. Yo no quería que ella sufriera por mi culpa.

—Mamá —gorjeé con ojos suplicantes —, por favor no hagas nada luego de lo que te voy a decir. No quiero que me recrimines y no quiero que te lances en _su_ contra, porque no tiene la culpa.

En su rostro apareció un atisbo de estupor.

—Yo… —los ojos se me volvieron a llenar de lágrimas — me enamoré… —tomé mucho aire y me obligué a sostenerle la mirada — de Snape.

Las cejas de mi madre que casi le tocaban la raíz del pelo, bajaron rápidamente. Su mandíbula se tensó, como si luchara por guardar una palabra.

—Lo siento —volví a ponerme a llorar—, por eso yo lo molestaba tanto, para que me castigara. Claro que él no lo sabe y…. Nunca fue mi intención, mamá —insistí —. Yo no me quise enamorar de él. Fue… una estupidez.

Tuve miedo a que me esquivara cuando yo apoyara mi cabeza en sus piernas. No fue así, sino que se agachó y me abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza.

No me sentí tan bien como pensé. Aquella era parte de la verdad… Pero, ¡y todo lo demás! No, eso jamás podría decirlo. Eso era algo privado y vergonzoso.

Nos quedamos así largo tiempo, hasta que yo ya me hube calmado. Reinaba el bullicio en el castillo: no por mí iban a frenar un día más de clases.

Creí que cuando dejara de llorar, mi madre me regañaría, me daría un sermón sobre el amor, sobre la diferencia de edad, la diferencia de personalidad, la moral, la ética, que me criticaría por haber osado a cometer tan grande pecado. Pero lo único que dijo fue:

—Debes olvidarte de ese hombre. Nunca te va a convenir. Lo mejor es sacarlo de tu cabeza, por tu bienestar.

Asentí sin vacilar, pero mi corazón se estrujó al hacerme la idea. ¿No era suficiente el hecho de que él amara a otra persona (aunque estuviera muerta) para olvidarlo? Parecía que no.

Mi madre llamó a Pomfrey para que me echara un vistazo. Sin contar algunos rasguños por las ramas, la mugre en mi cuerpo y el hambre, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Por eso es que, lo primero que hice, fue bañarme y refregarme la piel hasta que me doliera. Fue genial tener el baño de la habitación de chicas de séptimo de Hufflepuff para mí sola. Pero también era algo negativo, porque me hacía poder pensar con más claridad en los últimos sucesos.

_Maldito seas, Snape. Maldito seas._

¿Se habría preocupado aunque fuera un poco? Su mirada intensa me había indicado que sí. O tal vez era lo que quería pensar yo. Quizá era rabia… rabia por haber descubierto su secreto, metiéndome en sus cosas.

Mi madre aguardó en el vestíbulo. Subí aparentemente como nueva.

—Dumbledore me dijo que quiere hablar contigo. Está en el despacho con tu profesora jefe —dijo mi madre aún mirándome con preocupación y… lástima —. Allá desayunarás.

Asentí, temiendo a que ahí sí que me encontraría con una tremenda regañina, pero no fue tan terrible. Primero que todo, no me quitaron puntos. Segundo, dijeron que no me preguntarían por qué había ido a parar allá, porque (según el barbudo) eso sería, al parecer, meterse en mis problemas personales. Y tercero, como algo tenía que hacerse, me privaron de la fiesta de San Valentín, que se realizaría casi en un mes más. Y eso, para mí, más que castigo fue una bendición.

—Y ahora, creo, que es necesario que tomes tus clases si te hallas en condiciones —finalizó el director, dirigiéndome una amable sonrisa —, pero antes debes desayunar.

Y se fue junto con Pomona Sprout, dejándome con mi madre y un suculento desayuno con té y pasteles.

Fui a dejar a Drómeda al vestíbulo para despedirla; no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que parecía. Había pasado toda la noche despierta por mi culpa.

—Dije a tu padre que tenía un asunto que resolver. No quise preocuparlo, por eso es que vine sólo yo.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo, y antes de salir, agregó:

—Recuerda… —me lanzó una mirada significativa.

Me quedé unos segundos pensativa, en medio del enorme vestíbulo. Sentía que, si permanecía sola, me atacaría la tristeza absoluta. Y ya había llorado bastante como para continuar con el teatro. No iba a pasarme el resto del año sufriendo. Y mi madre tenía razón: tenía que tratar, más bien olvidar a Snape… ¡Qué complicado sonaba!

Luego, miré la hora de uno de los relojes: faltaban cinco minutos para que la clase de Encantamientos acabara, así que aguardé fuera del aula, esperando a ser recibida por gritos de mis amigos, y me llevé la grata sorpresa de ser aplastada por dos pares de brazos, los huesudos de Margaret, y los de oso de Kingsley. Fue muy reconfortante, y no pude expresar mi agradecimiento con palabras.

—Cuando te estabas bañando, tu madre nos sacó de clases para decirnos que no te preguntáramos nada —confesó Margaret —. Y no lo vamos a hacer.

Sólo manifestaron lo preocupados que habían estado, y la historia de mi búsqueda. Me sentí rara al saber que muchos se habían preocupado por mí. Incluso él, aunque dudaba que fuera precisamente preocupación, como ya lo había sospechado antes. De todas maneras, que ellos lo confirmaran era más alentador.

—Snape estaba desesperado por encontrarte, hasta tenía cara de culpable.

—Sí —corroboró Margaret a Kingsley—, pero recuerda que fue a buscarla para castigarla primero, al parecer.

—Ah, sí. Parecía enojado por algo, ¿le habías hecho algo?

—No — y era la verdad. A él no le había hecho nada, pero a sus cosas sí. Traté de parecer desconcertada, para que no recelaran.

Nos encogimos de hombros al mismo tiempo.

—Bien… La clase de Transformaciones está por comenzar. Vamos —indicó mi amigo con su voz de prefecto perfecto.

Y así comencé a rehacer mi vida escolar —haciendo grandes esfuerzos para superar al máximo mis calificaciones, estudiando horas y horas, y sufriendo constantes dolores de muñeca por escribir tanto— y mi vida amistosa —sin separarme ni de Margaret ni de Kingsley, con suerte haciéndolo para dormir e ir al baño —, excepto la complicada y odiosa vida amorosa, que se había desvanecido por completo. O fue lo que creí durante casi un mes.


	32. La Marca

**XXXI. ****La Marca**

.

Ignorar a Snape no fue cosa fácil, por lo tanto, me sentía en constante deuda con mi madre. Aunque no era una cuestión de ignorar… sino de olvidar, de borrarlo de mi mente. Había comenzado a sonrojarme constantemente en su presencia —vergüenza me daba haber gastado lágrimas por ese hijo de… su madre —, además de no poder quitarme sus besos (lamentablemente apasionados y ardientes) de la cabeza. La sensación de querer lanzarme a sus brazos iba menguando poco a poco, día a día, clase a clase, porque lo físico no era lo más importante, pero mi corazón continuaba dictando otra cosa. Y lo último que podía mantenerme a raya, era la decepción de saber que no había sido correspondida, que había sido, nada menos, que utilizada.

Snape se dignaba a tratarme como a cualquier cosa insignificante: miraba mi poción a una distancia considerable y me observaba a la cara de vez en cuando. Las pocas veces que logré captar su mirada, tuve que aceptar que no transmitían odio ni ninguna rama de ese sentimiento. Todos hicieron muchos comentarios sobre mi desaparición, formando increíbles teorías como que unas cosas en las que los muggles creían, llamadas marcianos, me habían abducido por una nave redonda, e incluso se me acercaban para preguntarme por esa nueva experiencia, pero él jamás hizo mención de nada. Ni un solo comentario sarcástico acerca de "cómo la estúpida Tonks se perdió en el Bosque Prohibido". Y era obvio cuando la razón lo comprometía a él en la mitad. No le convenía hacerse el gracioso.

Sinceramente, no tenía esperanza alguna de que la "relación" —si es que a eso podía llamársele así — retornara, lo único que esperaba era conseguir lo que había dicho mi madre, y que me estaba costando más trabajo de lo supuesto. En realidad, jamás había supuesto nada… ¡lo consideraba tan imposible! Y más si mis sueños se veían inundados por él.

Mi madre me enviaba cartas con regularidad para saber cómo me encontraba, y en casi todas yo le escribía lo mismo: mis calificaciones, las anécdotas con los muchachos y las idas a Hogsmeade. No mencionaba el tema, ni siquiera con claves. No quería darle importancia a eso, debía hacer como que eso era insignificante.

En conclusión, yo estaba imprimiendo un esfuerzo, pero mínimo, y trataba de engañarme haciendo como que luchaba. En el maldito Corazón de Bruja siempre daban consejos como "si desea olvidar al hombre que amó incondicionalmente, entonces piense en todos sus defectos, y recuerde todos esos momentos infelices que vivieron juntos. ¡Y santo remedio!", y yo, absurdamente, estaba intentándolo. ¡Pero no servía de nada! Porque, a fin de cuentas, yo me había causado ese sufrimiento. Yo ya sabía cómo era Snape… y tal vez eran sus defectos los que me llamaban tanto la atención, y yo deseaba ser partícipe en su vida para borrarlos. Si de verdad el destino clamaba que lo olvidara, necesitaría algo poderoso, similar a lo del patronus, pero para todo lo contrario, para decepcionarme irremediablemente, sin vuelta atrás.

Para mi suerte, o mala suerte, la razón del olvido llegaría la misma noche de San Valentín. Por un momento pensé que nada podría quitármelo de la mente pero ¡cómo son las cosas!

—Si te veo aquí, Tonks, te restaré puntos —me recordó amablemente Sprout aquél día de celebración para todos los idiotas cursis y románticos. Tenía tajantemente prohibido estar en la fiesta, pero eso no compadeció a ninguno de mis amigos, y yo podía comprenderlo. Ambos tenían sus respectivas parejas, y estaban ansiosos por asistir. Era imposible hacer que se retractaran de ello: lo poco que había alcanzado a distinguir en la tarde, cuando los profesores lo estaban adornando, era que estaba hermosamente ornamentado —había muérdago por todos lados, burbujas con formas de corazón, y una pila de cosas más—. Y corrían rumores de que la mismísima Celestina Warbeck iría a cantar para ellos. Al menos era ella, y no las Brujas de Macbeth, por ahí sí que yo habría entrado como fuera.

Me dieron el permiso, de todas maneras, de pasear por el resto del castillo a mi antojo, y que a las ocho en punto aparecería mi cena en la mesa de deberes de mi Sala Común.

—Trataremos de salir temprano —me prometió Margaret, diez minutos antes de salir de la Sala Común, con una linda túnica color cielo que hacían juego con sus ojos.

—No se preocupen, diviértanse —los alenté con una sonrisa forzada, ya que lo que menos me apetecía era estar sola, porque me sería más fácil pensar cosas odiosas… Aunque ellos tenían todo el derecho de divertirse sin mí, no era justo que por mi estupidez se quedaran conmigo.

A las siete un punto, la Sala Común ya estaba completamente vacía y el único ruido existente era el de mi respiración lenta y acompasada.

—Bien, Tonks, tienes este lugar para ti sola ¿qué puedes hacer?

Nada. Eso hice: nada. Me quedé recostada sobre el sillón, con la mirada pegada al techo, jugando a hacerme crecer las uñas hasta convertirlas en garras y, luego, acortándolas hasta que los dedos se vieran varoniles. Lo único que deseaba era que se cumpliera la hora para que llegara mi plato de comida. Luego de eso, saldría a dar una vuelta. ¡Tenía todo el castillo para mí sola! Hasta Peeves estaba en fiesta, molestando a los presentes.

La comida apareció en la hora justa, y mi mirada se derritió al ver que eran manjares surtidos de la cena que los demás estaban teniendo. Engullí todo si ni una pizca de compasión.

Me quedé otros diez minutos tirada en el sillón para asimilar los kilos de comida que tendría que mantener mi estómago durante un rato, y salí del encierro para trotar por los pasillos.

Un ruido amortiguado de música llegaba hasta las bodegas, y me dieron ganas de bailar, así que caminé bailando hasta que choqué con una armadura.

Ésta soltó una risa metálica, y yo terminé sobándome el brazo.

—¡Hey, eso duele! —le reproché con poco ánimo. Miré a mi alrededor — Veamos, veamos… ¿dónde voy? ¡Donde me lleven mis pies!

Y mis pies me llevaron hasta la biblioteca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me gruñó la vieja con cara de buitre.

—Estoy paseando —repliqué con las cejas arqueadas. Qué, ¿era un delito pasear?

—¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? —bramó mirándome con recelo.

—Estoy castigada.

—Entonces, ¡fuera!

—¿Pero… por qué?

—Porque no quiero que estés merodeando por aquí —de su mesón sacó un libro y se acercó a mí para entregármelo —ve a dejar esto al despacho del profesor Snape y no vuelvas a asomarte por aquí.

Me quedé paralizada, mirándola con la boca abierta. ¿Ir… ir adónde?

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Andando! —me fue dando empujones con un dedo puntiagudo hasta la salida de la biblioteca, y cerró las puertas de un golpazo.

Miré el libro, y luego el pasillo. ¿Qué problema había en ir hasta su despacho? Él estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, así que no tendría problemas…

Con paso robótico bajé a las mazmorras, congelándome con el aire húmedo. No se escuchaba nada. Me quedé pegada frente a la puerta, y entré por fin. El despacho estaba vacío. No volaba ni una mosca.

Con cuidado dejé el libro sobre el escritorio, aliviada de haber cumplido mi tarea, y cuando me di vuelta, en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación…

Por un segundo me quedé sin respiración.

—Pince me envió —balbuceé, mientras la sangre se me agolpaba en la cabeza. Snape estaba allí, con los brazos cruzados, penetrándome con su mirada lúgubre —. Yo no…

—No deberías haber entrado a mi cuarto —contestó él en cambio, como si retomáramos una conversación antigua, porque su tono no era de enojo… sino de censura.

Tragué saliva. Miré la puerta, y supe que no tenía ganas de irme. Ya que estaba allí, tenía que aclarar las cosas. Mis pies estaban clavados como estacas al suelo.

—Tenía que saber —repliqué en voz baja—. Tenía que saber por qué tú… Por qué… Por qué yo no podía ser especial para ti.

Quise avanzar hasta la puerta, pero mis piernas habían echado raíces definitivamente.

—¿Y lo averiguaste? —indagó con voz afilada.

Dio un paso hacia adelante. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, sus labios temblaban.

Solté una risa nerviosa y ofendida a la vez.

—¿Bromeas? ¿No te… contentó verme llorar por ti y aceptar la verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿No? —chillé, asombrada de no haber podido extraer ningún tipo de compasión en él.

Negó otra vez con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —le espeté un poco harta, queriendo retroceder. Una vez más, mis piernas no obedecían.

—Tú sabes que no es así. Te quieres engañar.

—¿Engañar por qué? —mi corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza. No podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos.

Avanzó hasta quedar a un paso de mí, al momento en que la puerta se cerró por arte de magia. Tal vez fui yo, tal vez fue él… daba igual.

—Porque quieres que te diga que te quiero.

Me tomó de la cintura con fuerza.

No, no otra vez… ¡otra vez estaba cayendo hacia lo profundo, enredándome en sus redes hechas de veneno!

Tal vez mi dignidad quería salir a flote, quería que lo dejara, que corriera, pero no quitaba el hecho de que él era un hombre y yo una mujer. Y de que yo lo quisiera.

Acercó sus labios a los míos sin misericordia y yo no quise oponerme. Una voluta de deseo había crecido en mi interior como si tuviera un dragón echando fuego.

Me besó como nunca me había besado, haciéndome olvidar el motivo de mi presencia allí, de mí deber de entregar sólo ese libro y marcharme de inmediato…

Caricias iban y venían, desabrochando botones, bajando cremalleras, presionando, palpando, saboreando, sintiendo. Mis labios buscaban con urgencia los suyos, como si estuviera besando vapor.

Con torpeza tratamos de caminar hasta el sillón, pero yo tropecé en la alfombra, y se vino abajo conmigo. De todas maneras, tarde o temprano llegaríamos a esa posición tan lujuriosa.

Quería deshacerme de la ropa luego, pero no podía ir más rápido que a la velocidad de mis dedos completamente entorpecidos. La túnica, los zapatos de ambos, y mi suéter, estaban tirados más allá.

Cuando logré quitarle esa odiosa camisa, no perdí tiempo en besar su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, y me dio gusto oírlo jadear de placer; saber que yo le provocaba sensaciones así, era como pensar en que yo era su jefa. Eso me dio ánimos de tomar las riendas del asunto, y con empujones lo obligué a tumbarse, y me subí a horcajadas en su pelvis.

—Severus… —eso se me escapó de mis labios cuando mi boca pasaba por su cuello. Un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo.

No había atisbo de superioridad o burla en su mirada, como en la mía no había tristeza. Sólo nos transmitíamos deseo, y yo al menos, amor.

Metió sus manos bajo mi remera para quitármela y acariciarme la espalda mientras yo seguía dejando líneas de fuego en su cuello, admirando la palidez cetrina de su piel joven, aunque sorprendentemente maltratada, pero él se desesperó un poco al no sentir mis labios, así que me tomó de la barbilla con ambas manos, y me atrajo hacia él.

Por los calzoncillos de Merlín, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué tuve que volver otra vez a lo mismo? Simplemente no podía retroceder el tiempo, ni menos cesar allí. Lo deseaba tanto… Lo único que deseaba era fundirme con él. ¡Suena asquerosamente cursi, pero era cierto!

Me mordió el labio, y yo quise hacer lo mismo, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, desafiante. Sin embargo, algo me llamó la atención de sus manos, de su antebrazo al mirar de soslayo; él aún me afirmaba la cara con ímpetu. Una mancha oscura divisé, y que no tenía pinta de ser una quemadura.

Me separé de sus labios y miré entonces aquella horrible marca en su antebrazo izquierdo. Aquella mugrosa calavera con una serpiente en la boca, trazadas como con tinta negra, como si estuviera dibujada con el carbón más oscuro y penetrante.

El corazón que me latía acelerado por la agitación, aumentó su ritmo a uno más doloroso en tan sólo un segundo. Severus siguió el rastro de mi mirada.

Otro segundo de silencio, sin respiraciones, sólo corazones. Creo que ambos nos quedamos en blanco.

—No… —farfulló él con debilidad, negando con la cabeza y buscando mis ojos.

Me volví hacia a él, con una mueca de horror formada en mi rostro, y grité con todas mis fuerzas, hasta quedarme sin aliento, teniendo la sensación de que el alma se me estaba desgarrando. Nunca pensé que esa sensación existiera de verdad.


	33. Madurar

**XXXII. ****Madurar**

.

_Snape es un Mortífago_, ese fue el aterrador pensamiento que dio en mi mente como meteorito, haciendo estallar todas mis neuronas.

Terminé de gritar sólo por quedarme sin aliento. Fue una suerte para él, porque su mirada reflejaba el néctar de la desesperación. Trató de agarrarme de la muñeca, pero yo ya había rodado por la alfombra y me había puesto de pie, por primera vez en mi vida, con una agilidad insospechada que creía que no poseía. Lo miré con mi cara desfigurada por el terror, mientras retrocedía lentamente hacia mi túnica, donde estaba mi varita guardada en el bolsillo.

Mi corazón continuaba latiendo a un ritmo descontrolado y mi mente no me dejaba de lanzar imágenes confusas de besos apasionados y, luego, de magos y muggles torturados, otros muertos…

Snape se fue parando con lentitud, mirándome fijamente. También estaba asustado, su piel se había puesto más cetrina de lo común y estaba sudoroso, no precisamente por el acto que habíamos abandonado tan abruptamente.

—Déjame que te explique… —susurró apenas moviendo los labios.

¿Me estaba suplicando? ¿Había oído bien? ¡Snape suplicando! Lo observé con asco.

—¡No! ¡No hay nada que explicar! ¿O acaso me vas a decir que es un tatuaje de tinta muggle?—chillé yo con los ojos lagrimosos.

—Tú no sabes nada… —su barbilla temblaba, y su voz era trémula. Aún así, su mirada se había tornado algo gélida.

—Tal vez no sepa nada, pero puedo garantizarte que eres un ¡MORTÍFAGO!

Con rapidez tomé mi túnica, saqué mi varita y lo apunté directo al pecho, sin vacilar ni un poco.

—No me volveré a acercar nunca más a ti —farfullé con los dientes apretados, sinceramente me costaba expulsar aquella promesa —, y espero que tú tampoco hagas lo mismo.

Lo más obvio habría sido ir a decirle al director, pero decirle algo así como "¿sabe, profesor Dumbledore? Estuve a punto de perder la virginidad con Snape y, camino a desvestirnos, le vi la marca de los Mortífagos; sólo quería que usted lo supiera, por si acaso…"

—Dumbledore lo sabe, ¡ya no soy un Mortífago! —soltó con rabia, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

—No me importa.

Sin dejar de señalarlo —él estaba básicamente desarmado, porque también su varita estaba en el bolsillo de la túnica que había quedado junto a la mía—, cogí mis zapatillas, mi chaqueta, y salí por la puerta sin darle la espalda.

No dijo nada cuando me fui. Más tarde sospeché, cuando salí de mi conmoción, que no fue por tenerlo amenazado con la varita, simplemente que en ése instante no tenía explicación, o no deseaba explicar cosas desagradables que le recordaran su asqueroso pasado. Si Dumbledore lo sabía, deduje, era porque ya no era un Mortífago… ¿Pero quién sabe si podía ser un farsante? Te todas maneras, la mente no me daba para más. Tenía la Marca y punto.

Apenas estuve afuera, me eché a correr por el pasillo como un rayo y entré al primer baño de mujeres que encontré, echando llave y apoyándome en el lavabo.

El corazón todavía me latía con fuerza, chocando dolorosamente contra mis costillas, pero estaba en un evidente estado de shock. No podía pestañear y mis ojos estaban fuera de sus órbitas. Lo que había visto allí en su antebrazo… ese odioso dibujo… me había dejado como un pergamino sin escritura, aparte de pensar lo que era obvio: él había sido un Mortífago. Un maldito Mortífago… Y me daba igual si Dumbledore lo sabía, si confiaba en que ya no era más un imbécil del otro bando. Para mí, haber visto la marca era más que suficiente.

Mis pies se estaban congelando por la piedra fría, y me calcé otra vez las zapatillas. Lo mismo hice con mi chaqueta y la túnica, recordando la razón de porqué estaba sin ellas…

Había estado a punto de entregarme a un servidor del Innombrable, había dejado que el siervo de un asesino, y tal vez uno propiamente tal, me tocara, me besara.

Pude haberme largado a llorar desconsoladamente como hace un mes atrás, cuando huí al Bosque Prohibido, y quedar destrozada en el suelo del baño. Y pude haber vuelto a escapar, vuelto a internarme en esa espesa oscuridad fúnebre, para sufrir y desquiciarme hasta que un centauro me encontrara y me mostrara la salida. Pude haber gritado hasta quedarme más ronca de lo que ya estaba, pude haberme jalado el pelo para quedarme calva y aplacar mi conmoción.

Pero no lo hice. No derramé ni una sola lágrima. A cambio, me sustituyó un sentimiento de ira, de asco, me sentía traicionada. ¡Por culpa de los suyos mi familia casi había caído! ¡Con suerte quedamos vivos, con suerte mis padres se mantuvieron vivos! Por culpa de seguir a un loco de remate, cientos de familias rompieron sus lazos por diferencias de pensamiento…

Había pensado en que necesitaba una razón única, fuerte e insuperable para poder olvidarme de él y ya la había conseguido: ¿acaso no era suficiente que pudiera ser un asesino de sangres sucias, muggles, gente en desacuerdo, y vasallo de un loco que había asesinado a los Potter, dejando a un niño huérfano?

Sí, era suficiente. Más que suficiente, aquello era lo que decidía todo: si es que alguna vez habíamos comenzado algo, hace diez minutos atrás, con exactitud, había acabado definitivamente.

¿Por qué mi madre no me lo había dicho nunca? La verdad a veces dolía… pero uno debía estar preparado contra todo. ¿Acaso una futura Auror no debía estarlo?

Y yo debía continuar con mi vida, como si jamás hubiese ocurrido nada, por más que me costara. Procuré calmarme, acompasar mi respiración y quitarme el sudor de la cara lavándomela con agua fría. Salí del baño, sin vigilar antes los pasillos, pero no había nadie, él no me había seguido. Más le valía, porque la patada en los testículos no se la sacaba nadie.

—Maldito Mortífago pervertido —susurré para mí, antes de seguir despotricando con los dientes apretados. La ira iba llenándome más y más a medida que caminaba, brindándome fuerzas.

Los personajes de los cuadros comenzaron a cuchichear al oírme hablar sola, y me importaba un _Mortífago_ lo que hablaran. Si me creían loca, bien por ellos.

—No puedo creerlo, maldito bastardo… imbécil… —susurraba constantemente.

La música continuaba, y recién eran las nueve con cuarenta minutos cuando llegué a la Sala Común, pero no me quedé sin hacer nada: me fui a dar un baño de agua hirviendo y por largo rato, hasta que mis dedos quedaron arrugados.

Cuando estuve lista, con mi pijama puesto, me miré en el espejo empañado, y esperé pacientemente a que el vaho desapareciera para ver mi reflejo entristecido y decepcionado. No era agradable verse así, así que me sonreí a mí misma. ¡Me veía mucho mejor contenta! Y no iba a permitir que los malos sentimientos me atacaran y se esparcieran entre los demás como gas tóxico, era el momento de madurar, enfrentar el problema de la mejor manera, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era disfrutar los cuatro meses de clase que me quedaban, junto a mi mejor amigo, y a Margaret, que se había transformado en una persona excepcional para mí el último tiempo. ¿Y qué si los recuerdos me venían de vez en cuando? Los calificaría como sueños bonitos, y el final, una horrible pesadilla. Sí, sí… era simple pensar de esa manera, pero diferente era sentirlo. De todas maneras, debía partir siendo positiva, aunque me sintiera fatal. La escena en que yo descubría su marca no dejaba de viajar por mi cerebro, haciéndome burla.

A las once, cuando planeaba acostarme, oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre desde la Sala Común. Eran Margaret y Kingsley.

—Vinimos temprano, como te prometimos —me dijo el de la voz de cantante de jazz con una blanca sonrisa. En otras circunstancias, me habría dado cuenta que era una sonrisa extraña.

—Así veo, ¿hasta qué hora dura la fiesta?

—Hasta las dos y media de la mañana.

—Vaya.

—Pero no te has perdido de nada —me consoló Margaret —, y… con Kingsley estábamos aburridos, así que nos decidimos volver.

—Son muy buenos amigos —dije de corazón, pero ellos se mataron de la risa, creyendo que yo lo decía con ironía. Sin embargo, sus carcajadas eran forzadas… y tampoco me di cuenta — ¡Es verdad!

Nos dispusimos a charlar, en los sillones cercanos al fuego. Nos quedamos menos de media hora hablando y riendo, y fue cuando yo decidí retirarme. Algo en el ambiente me anunciaba que le cama era mi lugar, así que les di las buenas noches y me dormí, teniendo bastantes pesadillas, y despertándome un montón de veces durante la noche. Confiaba en que, con el tiempo, eso fuera desapareciendo.

Al día siguiente, Margaret y Shacklebolt se saludaron con un beso en los labios, lo que me dejó paralizada un minuto completo antes de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Fue completamente inesperado, sorpresivo, pero bueno.

—¿Y en qué momento pasó esto?

¿Me había saltado toda la etapa de cortejo de esos malditos tortolos?

—Anoche… luego de que te fuiste a dormir —contestó mi amigo.

—Bueno… ¡enhorabuena!

Me dio gusto verlos juntos y felices. Hacían una linda pareja, y no había nada que dictara que no eran el uno para el otro, todo lo contrario a lo que me había sucedido a mí.

¿Aquello era un noviazgo sincero y de verdad? Lo tendría en la retina por siempre, porque, a pesar de que no eran empalagosos (no se besaban cuando yo estaba delante de ello, y con suerte se tomaban la mano), y se comportaban de la misma manera de antes, se preocupaban el uno del otro mutuamente, y siempre tenían algún espacio para los dos solos.

¡Eran una apestosa pareja de perfectos! Pero los quería a los dos… y eran mis mejores amigos. Definitivamente Margaret se había ganado el puesto. Ya no era la niña metiche y enojona.

Desde ese entonces, las cosas cambiaron para mejor, y las clases comencé a disfrutarlas, incluso la de Pociones: Snape no me miraba para nada. Yo era un fantasma para él, pero él seguía siendo mi profesor, así que debía ponerle atención si no quería reprobar la materia. No hacía comentarios sarcásticos y mis brebajes siempre los pasaba por alto. Al menos, cuando revisaba mis muestras de las botellas, siempre me colocaba la calificación merecida.

Algunas noches, lamentablemente, seguí teniendo pesadillas con él, en algunas se repetía la misma escena de San Valentín y en otras, yo lo veía en calles oscuras y solitarias, torturando gente inocente. Cuando me acercaba más, me daba cuenta que era mi madre la víctima, pero finalmente me transformaba en mí misma. Pero ya me estaba haciendo inmune a eso.

Mejorando mis momentos de distracción, Lockwood, en el mes de marzo, casi a finales, volvió al ataque con sus bromas pesadas y sus típicos insultos gracias a que me vio atrapada en el escalón falso de una escalera, así que eso dio pie para que yo me defendiera, y nos enfrentáramos a duelo de vez en cuando, a escondida de los profesores.

A Kingsley no le parecía bien, pero aún así vitoreaba por mí cuando derribaba a ese imbécil de Slytherin, y se apresuraba a recogerme junto con Margaret cuando quedaba tirada en el piso.

De vez en cuando, claro, me quitaban algún punto por armar un poco de barullo en clases, lo que siempre había sido normal, aunque, desde luego que en la de Snape no.

No pude evitar sentirme un poco azorada cuando, en el examen final de Defensa, mi patronus tomó la forma de quimera —Lockwood no perdió ocasión para fastidiarme —. _Es obvio que va a cambiar_, pensé con naturalidad, pero al no ser así, decidí tomarlo por el lado positivo: _la quimera se parece a mí, es por MÍ, y no porque Él me lo haya dicho._

No había nada que indicaba que fuéramos a tener algún tipo de contacto, y yo no tenía intención, y suponía que Snape tampoco querría aproximarse a mí a escondidas, cuando yo lo había despreciado tan cruelmente.

Sin embargo, no me había preguntado si el destino tenía ganas de reunirnos en algún momento.


	34. Lo último

**XXXIII. ****Lo último**

.

Final de año llegó con la cena más suntuosa, como siempre. No recordaba que hicieran tanta parafernalia para despedir a los de séptimo, pero me conmocionó un poco ver a los profesores tan tristes y a muchos de mis compañeros llorando el día de la graduación, apenas tres días antes de que nos marcháramos. Tal vez era porque yo ya había gastado todas mis lágrimas, o porque no me parecía tan terrible, pero no me eché a llorar. Había un gran porcentaje a favor para que Kingsley y yo estudiáramos juntos para ser Aurors, y a Margaret la seguiría visitando sí o sí, a pesar de que escogiera ser sanadora. ¡No podíamos estar más unidos! Por esa razón estaba contenta de salir de Hogwarts. Extrañaría muchas cosas: las camas con dosel y calentador, los banquetes infinitos, a los misteriosos elfos domésticos que salían de noche, los regaños de los profesores, la biblioteca, las chimeneas encendidas en los días gélidos, lo villancicos en Navidad, las armaduras chirriantes, los muérdagos y guirlandas colgados por todos lados, los cientos de cuadros parlantes, las gárgolas burlonas… En general, el castillo completo y su bullicio. Pero una vida diferente me esperaba en el exterior, una vida más independiente y libre. Además, me moría por conducir mi hermoso carro púrpura sin que mi mamá me estuviera sacando en cara el "terminas el colegio, y puedes hacer lo que quieras".

Lo mejor de todo, y que sencillamente era insoslayable, era que en los EXTASIS, al parecer, me había ido bien; el haber visto cierta marca me había levantado el ánimo hasta límites insospechados, y tanto, que nunca había deseado en exceso, como en esos momentos, ser una Auror. Los últimos meses todos los de séptimo nos habíamos dejado los codos en carne viva para repasar todo en un resumen no tan resumido. Yo fui una de esas personas, junto con mis amigos, y creo que los examinadores que me tomaron las pruebas prácticas no quedaron decepcionados. Y el esfuerzo en la teoría, según yo, valió la pena y sólo me quedaba esperar a saber mis resultados en julio, como a todos los demás.

Los recuerdos con Snape aún estaban presentes en mi cabeza —imposible borrarlo por completo de mis pensamientos, siendo que era mi profesor de Pociones —, pero agradecía haber dejado de tener las pesadillas.

En conclusión, la llegada de fin de año había sido normal y amena.

—Tonks, ¿qué hacían tus zapatillas deportivas debajo de mí cama? —inquirió Margaret señalando el suelo ceñudamente.

Estábamos empacando nuestras cosas, para no estar al otro día, en la mañana, a última hora. Varias de mis cosas estaban repartidas por lugares increíbles. No era la reina del orden; no había sacado esa especial característica de mi madre.

—¡Pensé que las había perdido! O que las había robado Peeves. Ya sabes cómo es ése…

Un fuerte ruido de pedorreta hizo que nos sobresaltáramos junto con las demás chicas.

—¿Alguien ha mencionado al pequeño Peeves?

Con un "¡plim!" apareció en medio del aire, bostezando abiertamente, haciendo tintinear los cascabeles de su gorro de manera siniestra.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Éste es el cuarto de chicas! —gritó Margaret. Yo me preparé para lanzarle cosas, pero no fue necesario.

—¿En serio? — el poltergeist nos miró a todas con sus ojillos maliciosos, y con un rápido movimiento cogió mis zapatillas del suelo, y salió flotando a toda velocidad por la puerta entreabierta.

—¡Eh, gusano, vuelve! —grité, dejando mi maleta a medio hacer y corriendo por la Sala Común, saliendo de ella, y luego subiendo las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, tratando de no tropezar, lo que fue un fracaso completo —¡Vuelve! ¡Dame mis zapatillas! —grité por un pasillo vacío causando eco tratando de darle con algún hechizo.

Se volvió hacia a mí y me sacó la lengua sardónicamente. Me puse roja de la ira. ¡Lo único que me faltaba es que éste idiota me terminara arruinando la última noche en Hogwarts por unas zapatillas!

—¡La pequeña mutante quiere que le entregue sus zapatillas! ¡Pero tendrá que correr para alcanzarlas!

Llegamos hasta el segundo piso, yo apenas conteniendo el aliento, y afirmándome el costado que me dolía ferozmente. No me quedaban fuerzas para defenderme con magia.

—¡Entrégamelas o te acuso a Filch! ¡Y al Barón Sanguinario!

Entrecerró sus ojos, pensativo.

—Cómo usted mande, _su deforme alteza._

Y me las lanzó directo a la cabeza, pero alcancé a esquivarlas, y por esquivarlas, tropecé.

—¡Estúpido! ¡OJALÁ FILCH TE LOGRE CAZAR! —grité a toda boca, aún en el suelo, alcanzando mis zapatillas — Estúpido… imbécil, ¿qué se cree?

Tac, tac, tac.

Por un instante había pensado que él podía arruinar mi noche. Qué equivocada estaba.

Alguien se acercaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y los pasos me sonaban más que familiares. Miré con atención y ese alguien era…

Mis mejillas agarraron un color rosado, y sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca, pero me mantuve en mis cabales.

—Ah —soltó por la sorpresa. Evidentemente, no esperaba verme a mí — ¿Tú eras la que gritaba?

Su voz sonó impertérrita, pero se me hacía a que tenía ganas de salir huyendo, tanto como yo. Aunque no pasé por alto el "tú". ¿Aún tenía la confianza de llamarme así?

—Peeves me había quitado las zapatillas —contesté con sequedad, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad.

—Mhm…

Me paré con lentitud, aguardando a que dijera algo mejor, como "tenemos que hablar", para yo contestarle un teatral y ofendido "¡no hay nada de qué hablar, mi ex amor!". No sucedió nada. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, de manera fría, y luego, cada uno tomó su camino. Mientras más nos alejábamos, mi corazón más se aceleraba.

De pronto quise expresarme, y lo hice justo a tiempo, antes de que él desapareciera tras un tapiz.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo peor de todo? —dije en voz alta.

Se detuvo en seco. Girándose con lentitud, me miró interrogante, con las cejas levemente arqueadas.

Ja. Sin duda estaba él esperando a que fuera yo, como siempre, la que rompiera el hielo.

—Que yo —continué con la voz algo temblorosa —de verdad estaba enamorada de ti, Snape… de verdad.

Me volteé sin querer ver su expresión, y me metí por una puerta para salir al camino más rápido que me llevaría a las bodegas otra vez, luchando por las lágrimas que querían aparecer. ¡Se suponía que yo ya había superado el problema! Digo "problema", porque de verdad el amorío con ése imbécil peligraso, nariz ganchuda y murciélago había sido un PROBLEMA. Sólo me había logrado hacer actuar como una jovencita arrastrada y llorona.

No sé por qué, por un vago momento pensé que llegaría corriendo detrás de mí…

Sin embargo, yo ya había dicho la última palabra.

.

—Tonks, apúrate, tienes la mitad del plato aún.

Margaret me pinchaba el hombro con su dedo para que comiera más rápido mis cereales con leche. En quince minutos debíamos estar en el vestíbulo, y nuestro equipaje aún estaba en la Sala Común.

—Relájate, ya termino.

Me comencé a echar cucharadas grandes a la boca, hasta atorarme.

—Ya, terminaste, listo, vamos.

Siendo jalada de la manga por mi amiga, fuimos a buscar nuestros baúles. Iban mucho más livianos que a principio de año: algunos libros los habíamos donado a la biblioteca, y todos los deberes e informes los habíamos lanzado a la chimenea como un rito para librarnos de las malas calificaciones en nuestros estudios futuros.

Cuando nos instalamos en el vestíbulo, los profesores jefes esperaban a sus estudiantes para despedirnos, antes de que el viejo cojo y cascarrabias de Filch nos llevara hasta los carros.

Nos amontonamos por casa y cada profesor se encargó de contarnos. No faltaba nadie, estábamos los doscientos ochenta estudiantes vivos y ansiosos por mandarnos cambiar.

—Rayos —farfulló Margaret, avanzando junto a mí hacia la puerta, cada una arrastrando el baúl por el aro —, no puedo creer que estemos dando nuestros pasos finales.

—No exageres.

Habría contestado algo mejor si no hubiese sido porque me acababa de topar con aquellos interminables ojos negros. Fue una mirada fugaz, ardiente y fulminante, que me dejó sin aliento durante unos segundos. Incluso, por un instante, creí haber mirado a un basilisco, porque mi corazón se había tardado en dar el siguiente latido.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Margaret escrutándome con sus ojazos.

—Claro que sí—me apresuré a contestar y le dediqué una sonrisa.

Kingsley, que había estado con sus amigos unos cuantos pasos más atrás con el club de machos, bromeando brutamente —hombres —, nos alcanzó para meterse con nosotras.

Dejé que subiera primero, para yo poder echar un vistazo al castillo. La masa de estudiantes continuaba bajando por las escaleras, así que no se veía el interior.

Ya habíamos tenido nuestra última mirada.

Al par de minutos, ya teníamos una visión de Hogwarts desde la lejanía, contrastando con las verdes montañas e intenso cielo azul, iluminado por el radiante y caluroso sol de verano. Cumplido los diez, estábamos acomodando nuestras cosas en el portaequipajes del vagón que habíamos escogido para los tres, con un paisaje de campos pasando por las ventanas.

Suspiramos los tres al unísono cuando perdimos el castillo de vista. Y, como todos los demás, nos pusimos a hablar del típico "¿Te acuerdas cuando…?"

La mayoría incluía cosas como:

-Cuando Tonks se cayó rodando por las escaleras.

-Cuando Tonks tuvo que comer tierra por una apuesta perdida.

-Cuando Tonks pateó la bola mágica de Trelawney sin querer, lanzándola contra una ventana.

-Cuando Tonks lanzó un petardo del Doctor Filibuster y le dio a la señora Norris directo en el trasero.

Y la lista continuó así, burlándonos de mí hasta que se nos acabó la risa y el conductor anunció que estaríamos por llegar a la estación.

—¿Tu madre no te regañará por tener los pantalones rotos?

Esa pregunta salió de los labios de Margaret cuando estábamos por descender del tren. Miraba mis pantalones azules rasgados y desteñidos mediante magia con expresión de reproche. Mi remera estaba en buen estado, aunque el dibujo de una calavera rosada y fosforescente la hacía parecer algo tosca.

—Ya lo creo, pero aparte de darle un ataque cardíaco, no sucederá nada más.

En efecto: los ojos de mi madre casi salieron de sus órbitas al verme con esa facha tan… desaliñada. Pero era mi estilo, el estilo Tonks y ya era hora de que nadie me dijera cómo me tenía que vestir, o lo que tenía o no que hacer.

Nuestros padres insistieron en que nos despidiéramos más emotivamente, ¿pero qué más querían? Con un "te veo en el verano" estaba bien. Sin duda teníamos que pasar las vacaciones juntos, en Hogwarts no era tradición, como en los colegios muggles, hacer giras de estudios y esas cosas. Eso solía dar pie a formar centros de la perdición. Y claro, las personas solían multiplicarse en ese período. Nueve meses más tarde llegaban las visitas.

Llegando fuera de la estación, pude volver a conducir mi automóvil tal como en las vacaciones de Navidad, y esta vez con un permiso al cien por ciento… y a una velocidad de setenta kilómetros por hora. No quería que a mi madre le diera otro ataque.

Se me fue regañando la mitad del camino por la vestimenta, y la otra mitad para que me fijara más en las señales del tráfico.

No le rebatí nada, me limité a oírla y a asentir con la cabeza, para darle la razón, y no porque la tuviera… sino porque tenía que hablar con ella y debía pillarla de buen humor.

La Marca Tenebrosa seguía rondando por mis pensamientos.


	35. Muchas preguntas y una respuesta

**XXXIV. ****Muchas preguntas y una respuesta**

.

Andrómeda me ayudó a dejar mi baúl vacío, y la ropa donde correspondía cuando llegamos a casa. Ésta brillaba por todos lados como yo había previsto: el pasatiempo favorito de mi mamá era limpiar. Mi habitación estaba así mismo, pero la mugre había quedado esparcida por todos lados al deshacer mi equipaje. Me dio cierta nostalgia ver toda la basura que tenía acumulada, y eso que en Hogwarts me había deshecho de bastante. Pero eso no ayudó a que lo que pensaba con intensidad fuera desplazado.

—Otro día nos dedicaremos a encontrar a alguien a quien le quede tu uniforme. O al menos revenderlo… —me dijo mi madre haciendo un movimiento ágil con su varita para desaparecer la basura, y dejar todo tan reluciente como en un inicio.

—Sí —contesté, dejándola marchar y sin atreverme a atacar el tema de inmediato. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si acabábamos de llegar? No sabía con seguridad cuál sería el momento indicado en atacar el tema, pero las circunstancias, para mi fortuna, se dieron en la noche. Traté de dormirme por todos los medios, y no lo conseguí; un zumbido me estorbaba en los oídos. Así que, a las doce de la madrugada, fui a la cocina a comer algo porque el estómago me rugía con ferocidad. La casa estaba en pleno silencio, así que debía actuar con sigilo.

¡Crash!

—Demonios —susurré furiosa. ¡El plato de cereales se me había caído! ¿Es que no podía hacer nada sin destruir algo?

Lo reparé en un segundo, aunque el escándalo no pude borrarlo mediante un hechizo.

El ruido de unas pantuflas me distrajo. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció mi madre con los ojos pequeños por el sueño, abrochándose la bata esponjosa y azul.

—Oh, lo siento mamá… ¿los desperté?

—No, sólo a mí —me contestó con voz pastosa —, sabes que tu padre podría no despertarse ni con un colacuerno húngaro encima. ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

—Sólo que no podía dormir… —sinceré. Algo en mi voz hizo que mi madre se desperezara un poco. Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Es por el colegio?

—No… no exactamente —titubeé vertiendo leche en el plato con parsimonia.

Drómeda no se movió. Estaba expectante, aguardando a que yo dijera algo más. Le eché un vistazo rápido para analizar el grado de molestia en sus facciones, sin embargo, no vi más que preocupación.

—Mamá —comencé, decidida— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Snape era un Mortífago?

Creo que se esperaba cualquier pregunta, menos esa, porque se puso pálida como la cera. No le gustaba oír la palabra "Mortífago", ya que lo primero que se le iba a la mente era su hermana Bellatrix. Aunque también podía ser porque mencioné a Snape…

Tragó saliva con sonoridad y entró a la cocina dando pasos lentos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —inquirió más ronca de lo normal.

—Las cosas se saben, mamá, sobre todo si son cosas… malas.

La respuesta fue estúpida, pero nadie le contestaría a su mamá, algo así como "lo que pasa, mamá, es que estuve a punto de acostarme con Snape, y me alcancé a dar cuenta de que tenía la marca cuando le quité la camisa, por suerte".

De todas maneras, se conformó con eso. Frunció los labios un momento.

—No te lo dije porque temí a que te afectara. Y menos lo quise hacer cuando tú me dijiste… ya sabes — _me enamoré de Snape_, sí, lo sé. Su tono de voz denoto molestia al pronunciar aquellas palabras —, porque supuse que eso podría dar pie a que lo delataras. Lo siento —agregó al ver mi cara ofendida—, pero nunca has sido muy delicada, hija, y aquello es prácticamente tabú; de seguro que se te podría haber escapado… —"¿escapado?" _bueno_,pensé_, tal vez lo hubiese dicho de la pura rabia si me hubiese enterado de una manera que no me comprometiera a mí en camino a desnudarme _—. Imagínate —continuó mi madre— que Dumbledore te hubiese oído decir aquello… se habría enojado mucho con nosotros por estar "metiéndote ideas en la cabeza". Él lo defiende.

Terminamos frente a frente, apoyándonos de costado en la encimera.

—¿Ahora me dirás lo que le dijiste a Snape el día que lo llamaste? Supongo que no me dijiste nada porque tenía que ver con aquello… ¿no?

Asintió, y contrariada me narró lo que había sucedido aquél día, antes de que Don Murciélago saliera por la puerta y me dijera "No puedo darte amor".

No me tuve que esforzar mucho para comprender las ideas de mi madre. Hablar de Mortífagos en tiempos de paz era incómodo y absurdo, y más si tu familia estaba compuesta de muchos magos oscuros.

Al pensar en mi tía Bellatrix se me vino la fugaz imagen de cuando mi madre fue al colegio y él la confundió con ella. Se había puesto delante de mí, como protegiéndome…

Me sacudí con brío.

—Dora —dijo de pronto, sacándome de mis cavilaciones —. Esto ha sido suficiente para que te olvides de él, ¿no? —su voz sonó amenazante, muy "Black" de hecho.

—Por supuesto, mamá —respondí con firmeza — Ya te dije que lo había olvidado. Sólo que hace unos días atrás —mentira — me enteré de eso y me dio bastante bronca, ya sabes…

Creo que la dejé conforme con eso, porque se despidió de mí de buena manera cuando tomamos el camino a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama a comer mi cereal.

Había algo que no dejaba de molestarme, aparte de la pregunta de "si me había olvidado de él o no": ¿qué era lo que pensaba Snape? ¿Le había afectado yo en algo a ese ser… sin vida? ¿Realmente había sido todo algo banal, sin importancia… un juego? Partió como uno casi, mis estupideces para "conquistarlo", seduciéndolo y pidiéndole con descaro "dígame Tonks". ¡Qué estúpido sonaba eso ahora!

Cómo me habría gustado haber sabido Legeremancia para haberme internado en la mente de él...

.

_Hacía varias horas atrás que los estudiantes se habían marchado ya. No me interesaba; todos los años pasaba lo mismo, y tenía claro que recibiría una generación nueva de ineptos de primero en unos meses más, para tratar de rellenar sus diminutos cerebros con materias demasiado difíciles para ellos. Sin embargo, había un vacío en mi pecho. Como si se me hubiese sido arrebatado algo… o alguien. Bien sabía yo de qué se trataba._

_Cansado, me senté en mi escritorio para contemplar la nada, y sumirme en aquellos pensamientos que tanto me costaba evadir._

_¿Cuántas clases de amor existían? Me habría gustado saberlo, porque deseaba entender lo que había sentido por ella. _

_ Jamás podría olvidar a Lily, ella era la razón de mi existencia, de mis misiones, de porqué estaba trabajando en Hogwarts y de porqué seguía con vida. Yo amaba a Lily, aunque no estuviera. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Qué era "eso" que me había causado? ¿"Aquello" que aún rondaba por mi cabeza, y me erizaba el cabello y la piel?_

_ Lo único que puedo afirmar con certeza es que, durante años estuve regañando a una niña cualquiera por sus problemas infantiles en la clase y que, de la noche a la mañana, me vi envuelto en su cautivadora mirada traviesa, llena de alegría y despreocupación. Fue como si por primera vez la observara._

_ No tardé en darme cuenta que sus ojos querían decirme algo, ese mensaje oculto que significaba que no sólo me veía como el profesor amargado de Pociones… ella estaba viéndome como hombre. ¿No que debería haberme sentido incómodo? ¿Por qué me gustaba que llamara mi atención? ¿Por qué la castigaba a menudo para tenerla cerca? ¿Por qué me agradaban sus berrinches y sonrojos? Y no me agradaban sólo por ver el resultado que generaban mis molestias en ella… Me producía satisfacción._

_ ¿Por qué cuando me besó, sus labios me supieron a gloria? ¿Por qué le respondí?_

_ Sin duda era deseo: ella era mujer, al fin y al cabo. Nada indicaba lo contrario, y mis pensamientos siempre se abrumaban al mirarla, ya fuese en el desayuno, en clases, en los pasillos, y con mayor razón cuando mis ojos por poco se perdieron en el interior de su falda cuando trataba de seducirme con esos trillados pasos de conquista adolescente, que a mí se me hacían nuevos. Sí, me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, ya no cabía duda de que yo le gustaba. Según yo, le gustaba. Y a mí también ella, pero yo era su profesor trece años mayor. ¿No era abusivo estar con ella? ¿No iba contra mis propias reglas, y las de Hogwarts, y las del mundo entero?_

_ Traté de hacérselo ver, pero ella insistió, y me tuvo noches en vela pensando en el tema. _

_ En mis sueños, en los que constantemente aparecía Lily, se forzaron a cambiar a la imagen de Nymphadora Tonks, y supe que tendría que hacer algo, que tendría que responder a mis deseos._

_ Y la busqué, la besé la abracé, siempre manteniendo a raya los sentimientos, y sólo dejando volar a las sensaciones. Pero odiaba sentirme dependiente de ella, odiaba tener que castigarla para que estuviera conmigo, comenzaba a odiar mirarla tanto… Sin embargo, ¡era inevitable!_

_ Y me sentí mal cuando preguntó si me había enamorado alguna vez, ¿me estaba olvidando de Lily por pasar tiempo con Tonks? No, yo sabía que no… ¿y entonces por qué la necesitaba a mi lado? ¿Y por qué su patronus había sido tan significativo para mí?_

_ Quería hacerme el desentendido cuando se fue a vacaciones sin despedirse. No me afecta, me decía a mí mismo. No pude soslayar, claro, cuando su madre me amenazó con publicar ciertos aspectos de mí. De lo que estaba seguro, era que la chica no tenía idea de nada. ¿Y si lo supiera? ¿Me afectaría? ¡Claro que no! Era algo puramente físico… Los sentimientos estaban de lado. ¡Los malditos sentimientos no existían en aquel romance!_

_ Pero todo cambió cuando ella me solicitó amor esa misma noche. Quise hacerme el hombre duro, y qué fácil me salía el papel, pero algo sucedió que no me dejó expresarme como quería, así que no la engañé. Y ella insistió, utilizando a Lockwood como carnada. La ira que sentí allí fue incontenible. Al único que imaginaba besándola era a mí. _

_ No quería ceder, no podía, y me vengué, lo que demostró aún más debilidad. Ella lo supo y me enfrentó obligándome a que le contestara si la quería o no, y no lo hice. Me escabullí. Yo no quería conocer la respuesta que saldría de mis labios. _

_ A pesar de todo, la esperé, la aguardé, y un día llegó. La deseé más que nunca, y me alivié al pensar que seguía siendo algo externo, pero cuando la vi con ese cabello tan rojo… me di cuenta que había olvidado a Lily. Fue como si su fantasma hubiese aparecido delante de mí, para atormentarme._

_ Pensé que lo habría pasado por alto, pero investigó violando mi privacidad, y se enteró. Quise encontrarla para gritarle, o tal vez para darle explicaciones, pero ella había desaparecido. Y por mí culpa, eso lo sabía bien._

_ Pensé que ese sentimiento de angustia por ella no sería superado. Creí que sus lágrimas derramadas por mí habían sido suficiente para dejarla tranquila, y lo hice. Lo intenté. Juré no volver a tocarla, a molestarla, pero ella apareció otra vez, sola, inocente… Traté de decirle que sí la quería, mas de mis labios no surgieron otra cosa que besos, por desgracia, apasionados._

_ No me acordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer._

_ Ella no opuso resistencia, ella me quería, me amaba, y me lo había dicho una y mil veces. _

_ Me olvidé de quién era yo, mi fin era poseerla, y no me importaba ser mayor, no me importaba ser su profesor, no me importaba Lily, no me importaba nada, hasta que…_

_ Me había olvidado de ese dibujo satánico en mi antebrazo izquierdo, y me había olvidado de que ella era hija de Andrómeda Black. Me había olvidado de la familia de la que provenía ella, y el traspié que había cometido yo en mi juventud._

_ Su cara no tuvo precio. El profundo terror reflejado en ese rostro acorazonado hizo que mi corazón, literalmente, se me dividiera._

_ Quise explicarle que eso había sido un error, que yo no había hecho daño a su familia, que habían sido pocos los años que estuve en servicio del Señor de las Tinieblas. Sin embargo, ¿qué sacaba cuando su madre iba a llenarle la cabeza de otras ideas? ¿Qué sacaba, si Nymphadora Tonks había sido criada odiando a los Mortífagos? ¿Qué sacaba si yo ya le había provocado suficiente daño antes?_

_ Me dejó y yo no persistí. Yo le había hecho una herida en ella y sabía que no sería perdonado._

_ Ella siempre creyó que yo la había utilizado, que me había querido aprovechar de ella. Nunca fue así, aunque se podía interpretar fácilmente de esa manera. Yo no hacía más que besarla y, luego, fastidiarla._

_ Sus ojos y su voz quedaron grabados, hoy que se fue del castillo para ser libre, más que de los estudios, de mí. _

_ Y su voz… su voz al decirme "¿Sabes qué fue lo peor de todo? Que yo de verdad estaba enamorada de ti, Snape… de verdad."_

_ No pude responder nada. No cuando ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, ¿para qué dejarla marchar con una sensación de culpabilidad? Las cosas habían quedado así, y lo mejor que podía hacer yo, era callarme. Guardarme los sentimientos para mí, como lo había hecho durante toda mi vida._

_ Tarde me había dado cuenta de que yo me había enamorado de ella. ¿Y Lily? Ella seguía presente en mí. No obstante, Nymphadora Tonks había encontrado una parte de mí que yo no sabía que existía… Esa siempre había sido la respuesta a todo. _

_ Estoy sentado aún en mi escritorio; no me he movido. De pronto siento la necesidad de hacer algo. De verla, de sentirla a mi lado. Veo la hora, y son casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Un sentimiento de ira e inutilidad se apoderan de mí. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No sé, no sé lo que hago, pero me pongo de pie, apenas atinando a sacar una túnica del armario, y partiendo hacia las afueras del castillo. _

_ ._

Tal vez si el murciélago idiota me hubiese dicho en algún momento que me quería, yo le habría perdonado lo de la marca. O es lo que creo en estos instantes. Es distinto analizar tu último año escolar a solas, como lo estoy ahora, y la verdad es que me siento mucho más aliviada, como si una ola de paz hubiese inundado mi cuerpo llevándose consigo los malos sentimientos. Creo que veo las cosas más claras… de cierto modo.

Son las tres y media, y hace más de nueve horas que llegué de Hogwarts.

Estoy arrodillada en mi cama, mirando el cielo azul por la ventana y tratando de contar las estrellas infinitas para agarrar el sueño, pero lo único que se me viene a la mente es su nombre: Severus Snape… hasta en el firmamento está escrito. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?

¡Cómo me gustaría saber qué pensaba! ¿Por qué no le había dado una oportunidad de que se explicase?

Oh, ya es tarde para pedirlo. Y lo que menos quiero es arrepentirme. Sé que tomé el camino correcto al no hacer nada más; no existe futuro, la diferencia de edad, de personalidad… El tiempo hará que me olvide de él. Confío en eso.

Nuestros caminos se separaron en el momento en que salí del castillo, de todas maneras.

Recorro con la vista el cielo, relajada, respirando profundamente el aire estival que mueve como una brisa suave las copas de los árboles…

Reacciono: algo veo que se mueve en la oscuridad, cerca de los árboles que dan a la calle. Pestañeo un par de veces. Juro que vi una sombra, como si una persona me estuviera observando…

Y entonces, se me viene a la cabeza una idea loca.

—¿Snape? —mascullo con las mejillas coloradas, producto de la vergüenza que me causo a mí misma.

Nada. Todo permanece quieto…

—Pero qué tonta… —gruño para mí misma.

Me acomodo con la cara entre mis manos, cerrando los ojos, suspirando.

.

_ La veo en la ventana. Pronuncia mi nombre… Eso me hace saber que tengo que desaparecer de su vida. Ganas de aproximarme al alféizar no me faltan, sin embargo ¿no le había hecho suficiente daño? Decido alejarme rápidamente, y desaparecer._

.

Me quedo un buen rato así, hasta que poco a poco mi mente despega a la inconsciencia. Lo primero que veo en mi mente, al momento de introducirme en el mundo de los sueños, son sus ojos, mirándome, diciéndome adiós. Luego, paso a una situación ya vivida, cierta vez que el muy idiota iba a depararme un castigo; jugaba con el tintero, yo le tomé la mano y…

—Dígame Tonks… —farfullo suplicante.

Vuelvo a la realidad, sobresaltada: había hablado en voz alta, y estaba aún en el alféizar de la ventana, con la nariz hacia el cielo.

Asqueada de mí misma, cierro la ventana, me acuesto, me tapo y trato de conciliar el sueño.

_Sí_, pienso otra vez, perdonándome por el desliz, _el tiempo hará que me olvide de él. En unos días más estaré como nueva…_

Olvidar a una persona sin verla, es de lo más fácil. Sin embargo, yo no tengo idea de que en un futuro no muy lejano, volveré a reencontrarme con Severus Snape.

Su apestoso destino grasoso y mi destino rosa chillón están unidos de alguna manera. Pero tampoco sé que las cosas van a ser un poco diferentes… ¿un poco?

Si es que sólo se complican _un poco_, daré permiso a todo el mundo para que me llamen Nymphadora a secas, aunque me duela el alma.

Me doy la vuelta, bostezando, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, el feo imbécil de los sueños ridículos que me hace tener… —no soy la única, al menos, con de un nombre horrible, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor —La verdad es que no sé qué hacen los hombres lobos en mis sueños últimamente…

Doy una vuelta más… otra… Y otra. Y de pronto, no encuentro más cama. Oh, oh.

¡Pum!

No, nada en mí ha cambiado. Sigo siendo igual de torpe. Al fin y al cabo, soy Tonks.

_ ._

**FIN**

* * *

**No olviden leer la continuación:**

**CUANDO LAS CENIZAS VUELAN**

**"Donde _fuego_ hubo, _cenizas_ quedan" _suele decir la gente que se reencuentra con un viejo amor y vuelve a sentir cosas. Es cierto, pero yo puedo decir que el viento, si es muy fuerte, puede alejarlas de ti. Y, uno de los mejores momentos en la vida, es _cuando las cenizas**** vuelan.**


End file.
